Silva's Diary - Zero no Tsukaima
by SilvaLau
Summary: This story is set a few decades in the future of Halkeginia, a world from the popular light novel series, Zero no Tsukaima. A lot of things have changed over the past few decades, such as the emergence of the Demon Lord, the Dungeons, the Adventurer Guild, the co-existence between all kinds of races, and so on… This is the story of Saito's daughter and her new familiar.
1. A New Beginning

In the distant future of the Halkeginia, the world has regained peace, every species in the continents have learned how to co-exist. After the Apocalypse War, Saito and Louise had crossed dimensions, and went back to Earth via World Door magic casted by Louise. They settled down in Saito's hometown in Japan. Right now they're in their forties and have a beautiful daughter called Hiraga Sheena.

Sheena is a 17 years old young lady, she has beautiful blonde pink hair like her mother which is very uncommon on Earth, so she stands out a lot. She has a pair of sapphire-colored pupils in contrast to both her parent. Not to mention her fair skin, well-rounded breasts and slender waist, she is also around 1.7 meter tall. Along with her long and slender snow white legs, she looks just like a model, and a lot of man has proposed to her. Naturally, she turned down all of the proposal.

Their daughter is extremely talented in magic and able to fully utilize all 4 major elemental magic, namely, the Earth, Fire, Water and Wind Magic. Sheena is currently studying at Tristanian Academy of Magic in the continent of Halkeginia due to her talent in magic.

With the power of Louise as a void mage, she can naturally open a portal between the Earth and Halkeginia, and travel freely between the two dimensions.

Right now, their daughter, Sheena, is in her second school year and is deemed as the ultimate genius of the century. Today is the day she will finally summon her own familiar.

* * *

Now we will go a little back in time.

On Earth, there is a young man called Silva. He is in his early 20's and is around 1.74 meter tall. His look is on the average side and nothing particularly stands out. He's currently working as an IT Technician at the local hospital, and lives with his parent in a rural country called Brunei.

On a certain day, he went out to the shopping district to collect the mail from the post office.

When he arrived at the post station and got out of his car, he noticed that a young girl around the age of ten on the opposite side of the road, she was not paying attention to the cars when crossing the road.

Right about this moment, several cars suddenly appeared from the junction and moved at a high speed. The drivers seem to be racing in this desolate road and did not expect to find a little girl in the middle of the road. They frantically hit the brake and a loud screech could be heard. But at that speed and distance between the car and the girl, there was simply not enough time.

Upon noticing this, Silva didn't think twice and immediately dashed towards the girl, pushing her away from the car that is fast approaching. He thought he could use the recoil of the push to fall back and avoid getting hit by the car, but the girl was simply too light, so he was able to push the girl away quite easily. There was not enough recoil force, so he simply just fell forward, against his own expectation. The car was already right in front of him and with a "Bang!". It send Silva flying and rolling away on the ground a few meter away, with blood splattered everywhere.

"Ah... reality is cruel... " Silva thought to himself secretly.

Silva was worried about the girl, he tried to open his eyes desperately to look at the surrounding, he was not able to move a single muscle at all, but at the corner of his sight, he could faintly see the little girl on the ground crying.

"Ah... if she could cry so energetically like that, then she's fine... I'm relieved... at least my life is not wasted like this..." Was Silva's last thoughts before he take his last breath.

When Silva opened his eyes again, all he can see is pitch black darkness. He couldn't even see his own fingers in this darkness.

"Where am I? Is this the afterworld? This place is much gloomier than I thought." Silva shivered at the thought that he might spend the rest of his life in this endless darkness for eternity.

* * *

Now back in world of Halkeginia, deep within the forest of Alden, in the continent of Germania. There is a secret village of elves hidden in the dense jungle of Alden.

Inside a beautiful chamber, therein lies the soulless body of an Elven Princess on a large canopy bed. Her name is Ranah Elwyn la Sylphis.

Apparently she was a huge figure who played a major role in the Apocalypse War a few decades ago. She fought against a certain calamity which threatened to destroy every species in the world, she was the one who convinced the proud elves to work together with the other races in order fight against this calamity, and survives to see another day.

But when she went to investigate a certain dungeon some time after the war, she received a critical damage to her soul. Now she just spend all her time on the bed, staring at the ceiling with blank expression… she is slowly forgotten due to the passage of time.

* * *

Just at this moment, Silva heard a voice resounding from all directions. At the same time, a magic circle surrounded the soulless body of the Elven Princess, "... I, Sheena de Hiraga des Ornières, command thee, who possesses the noblest soul and body, come forth and serve as this one's sword and shield!"

Suddenly, a bright radiance appeared in the endless darkness, Silva naturally yearns for the light so stretched his arms in hope reaching the only source of light in this dark abyss. Elwyn's body floated in midair as the magic circle that surrounded her soulless body intensified. Then all of a sudden, the magic circle warped her entire body and disappeared along with it.

...When Silva opened his eyes again, he saw an alluring beauty with blonde pink hair in front of him, loudly declaring, "From hence forth, you shall be serve as this one's familiar!"

Silva was completely dumbfounded, he didn't know what to say, so the girl started by asking his name.

Silva named himself and the girl just nodded slightly before she introduces herself.

" ...I see... so your name is Sylvia? I am Sheena de Hiraga des Ornières. Nice to meet you!" With a charming smile, Sheena introduced herself.

"Sheena... de Orni what?" Silva was not good at remembering names, all the more when it comes to a long and complicated name like Sheena's.

Sheena chuckled and said, "You can just call me Sheena. I look forward to working with you." Then she stretched her hand forward to lend Silva, who is currently kneeling on the ground with both knees, a helping hand.

Silva feels something is not right about his body, and when looked down on himself, there are two mountains bulging from his chest, a long and beautiful straight blonde hair draped from one side of his shoulder, and moreover, he is wearing a beautiful white one piece dress.

Silva can tell immediately that this is probably, most likely, not his own body! Silva loves to read to novel, manga and watch anime, and he especially loves the Gender Bender and Fantasy genre, so it doesn't really surprise him all too much, in fact, he always secretly wished for something like this to happen ever since he was young, but now that it really did, he simply couldn't believe it.

Silva was not too surprised at first when Sheena addressed him as Sylvia, since a lot of people in his previous life usually pronounced his name wrongly, and called him Sylvia instead. He had to correct them every single time but he didn't do so now because his body is already that of a female. So it's pointless to argue over that now. From hence forth, he shall be known as Sylvia.

But this development was still a bit too sudden for Silva... Sorry, I mean Sylvia. She still couldn't immediately accept it as a reality. Sylvia pinched her cheeks so hard to reaffirm herself.

"Ouch!" Upon sensing the pain, Sylvia immediately shouted with tearful expression.

She could feel the pain but she still couldn't believe it since it is not impossible to sense pain in a dream, so she clasped her hands together and concluded, "Yep, this must be a dream!"

Sheena was confused at the sight and asked, "What are you doing?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry if the beginning seems a bit rushed and unpolished, it will get better. I promise.

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	2. A Unique Familiar

A young man has suddenly been reincarnated as a beautiful elf with a beautiful long blonde hair and a pair of sapphire-colored pupils. Still dumbfounded by the current development, a beautiful girl has named her as Sylvia. She is a beautiful girl with an alluring blonde pink hair and a pair of sky blue-colored pupils, the girl has said something incomprehensible such as serving under her as a familiar.

Sylvia couldn't absorb all of these at once and remains dumbfounded. She is still kneeling on the ground, staring at the beauty in front of her with blank expression. The girl had her hand stretched out to reach Sylvia.

Sylvia inadvertently raised her hand to grab hold of the beauty's outreached hand.

The girl in front of Sylvia grabbed her hand, and pulled Sylvia up from the ground, then she introduces herself again.

"I am Sheena, from today onward, I will be your Master." After introducing herself, Sheena revealed a charming smile that would make any man fall in love with her at first sight. She suddenly brought her face closer and kissed Sylvia on the lips, then she said, "With this, our contract is sealed."

"EHHHHHHHHHH!?" (Sylvia)

Finally reaching her limits, Sylvia finally let out a shout full of surprise. These thoughts are overflowing in her mind, "T-that was my first kiss! And with such a beauty to boot! Oh my gosh! But why did she kiss me? Did she have a feeling for me? No- wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! I'm a girl now, don't tell me... is she a lesbian?!"

With both her hands on her flushed cheeks, Sylvia began to fidget around.

Then all of a sudden, Sylvia's entire body felt like it was on fire and started to burn up. Steam are rising from the pores of her skin, she started to feel slight discomfort on the back of her right hand.

This is the symptom of a Familiar's Runes being inscribed.

Feeling the extreme heat and pain on her right hand, Sylvia slumped on the ground with both knees, and grabbed the wrist of her right hand. She let out an agonized scream and rolled on the ground, "AHHH! W-what is going on?! Steam are coming out from my body! It's hot, it's hot, it's so hot! W-what did you do to me!?"

"Relax, it will be over soon. That's just the Familiar's Runes being inscribed" (Sheena)

After Sheena said that, she gave Sylvia a gentle hug, calming her down.

At this moment, the surrounding started to get noisy and...

"As expected of Sheena."

"She summoned a humanoid familiar."

"She's so beautiful... "

And such could be heard.

Then the professor suddenly stepped forward, and inspected the runes on Sylvia's right hand.

"Hm... I've never seen this kind of inscription before, is this a new type of familiar?"

That was Professor Colbert, he looked much older now compared to before, and is now the Headmaster of this Magic Academy.

This is the summoning ceremony of Louise and Saito's daughter, the daughter of the young girl who once summoned the legendary Gandalfr a few decades ago, and the daughter of the boy who was summoned from another world as the legendary Gandalfr, so he just had to attend this event no matter what.

And as expected, their daughter too, summoned a humanoid familiar which is considered to be a very rare cases. Most likely, a humanoid familiar has to be some kind of legendary familiar with unimaginable power.

The inscription on Sylvia's right hand is unlike the runes of Gandaldr and Vindalfr. It looks like a magic circle with pentagram star within.

But it doesn't stop there yet, as the body and soul are originally two separate beings to begin with, that means Sheena has been contracted with 2 familiars.

Sylvia's left hand started to burn up as well, another inscription appeared on the back of her left hand that looks exactly the same as the one on her other hand. Sylvia is assaulted by the same burning sensation she experienced a while ago, she let out another agonized scream.

Professor Colbert was astonished, "How is this possible! How come there are two inscriptions on a single familiar? I'll need to do some research regarding these runes later, can I have closer look, Miss Sylvia?"

Still clinging to Sheena, Sylvia let out a weak voice, "Mmh..."

After closely inspecting the runes, Professor Colbert jotted something on his notes and dismissed the class. He immediately bid the students farewell, and flew towards the Academy at high speed.

Seeing that the Professor is now gone, the students started to head back to the academy as well, some of them even crowded around Sylvia and Sheena.

But Sheena just raised her index finger in front of her lips to urge the surrounding students to lower their voices.

"She's soundly asleep, she must be really tired... Let her rest for now. We will leave the introduction for another time. Let us head back to the dormitory too." (Sheena)

This is only natural, the body Sylvia is currently possessing had been in a comatose state for more than a decade now. Sylvia's soul had also been wandering aimlessly in the dark abyss for who knows how many years. Moreover, Sylvia is also not used to her new body yet, so it is only natural that Sylvia would be exhausted.

The surrounding students consented and went back to their respective dormitory room in the academy.

* * *

The next morning... When Sylvia woke up, she found a beautiful girl with blonde pink hair sleeping right next to her. She was surprised and unintentionally let out a shriek, she jumped up and then fell down from the bed with a "Crash!".

She landed on the hard solid ground with her buttocks, she couldn't help but rub her stinging butt and cry out in pain, "Oww... That hurts!"

When she heard her own voice, she felt something was strange. Then she noticed the beautiful nightgown she's wearing, as well as her own figure that seemed very feminine. Since the soul inhabiting the body now is currently a young man called Silva. He was surprised yet again and let out another scream.

In her mind she thought, "So what happened yesterday was not a dream after all?"

Then she noticed the magic circle on both of her hands, "So these are the Familiar's Runes they were talking about yesterday?" Sylvia faintly recall the event from yesterday, and smiled wryly.

"Ah... " Sheena lets out a weak voice, she slowly got up from the bed, and lazily stretch her stiffened body.

"Why are you making so much ruckus so early in the morning!" Sheena shouted unhappily.

"I-I'm sorry, I was... just surprised!" Sylvia apologized out of habit.

Sheena frowned and questioned, "What is there to be surprised about?"

"I... well... it's a long story... " (Sylvia)

Then Sylvia started to explain her circumstances to Sheena, explaining how she used to be a young man who lived on Earth. About how he tried to save a young girl and lost his life in the process. And about how he suddenly woke up and found herself in this kind of situation.

"... I see, now that makes sense". It seems like Sheena understood something upon hearing the stories of Sylvia and nodded.

"What is?" Sylvia didn't understand what's going on and asked.

"That explains how you got two runes upon sealing our contract... but I never expected this... we should consult with Professor Colbert immediately." (Sheena)

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry if the beginning seems a bit rushed and unpolished, it will get better. I promise.

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	3. The Unresolved Mystery

As soon as we opened the door, there was a maid standing in front of us, with a cart beside her. The maid has a black silky hair and a pair of beautiful black pupils. She looks like a typical Japanese.

"Mistress, I have prepared your breakfast for you and your familiar." The maid said courteously.

"Very well, just leave the food in the room for now. I'll be back soon, Angie." Sheena stepped out of the room as she said that.

"...Where are you going so early in the morning, Mistress?" The maid, Angie, asked while tilting her head.

"We're going to see Professor Colbert for a while. Let's go Sylvia, we're going out." Sheena urged Sylvia to go along with her as she stepped out of the door.

"Y-yes! Master!" Sylvia answered nervously.

"Fuu... you can just call me Sheena, no need for any honorifics... " Sheena felt a bit uncomfortable when Sylvia called her "Master".

"Y-yes! Um... Miss... Sheena...?" Sylvia was normally a timid guy in his past life and don't feel comfortable calling someone of higher status casually.

"Just call me Sheena." Sheena pouted cutely and demanded Sylvia to just call her Sheena.

"Sh... Shee... na." Sylvia's face turned bright red as she said that, she felt slightly embarrassed and looked down.

"Good, now let us go." Sheena said that while offering her hand to me.

Sylvia grabbed her hand and got pulled along by Sheena.

* * *

 _*From henceforth, the story will be told in Sylvia's Point of View*_

We arrived in front of Professor Colbert's lab and Sheena knocked the door twice.

"Professor, I am Sheena. We have something important we need to discuss with you. Please grant us your audience." Sheena said respectfully.

But there was no sound coming from beyond the door, it was dead silent.

"Professor?" Sheena called out once more, seemingly confused as there was no reply.

Then she held on to the handle of the door and turned it slightly.

"It's open... " Sheena was surprised when the door was unlocked.

She opened the door and peeked inside the lab, but it was pitch black, without a hint of light.

"Professor?" Sheena called out for the Professor once more and scanned the surrounding.

We saw a black figure on the ground and Sheena shouted in surprise, "Professor!" She immediately rushed over to his side to check his condition.

I followed suit and held the professor's head up from the ground.

"Fuu... fuu... " Professor Colbert was snoring peacefully...

"Sigh... I guess Professor Colbert didn't sleep at all last night, he must have reached his limits and collapsed." Sheena said that resignedly, she used magic to lift Professor Colbert up in the air, and moved him on top of the nearby sofa.

Then we took a peek at the research materials that was left on top of the desk by Professor Colbert.

It seems he wasn't able to find out much regarding the runes that was on both of my hands. So my powers still remain a mystery for now, but something interesting caught my attention.

All of the materials indicates that this magic circle is the origin and foundation of magic. So I came to a conclusion that maybe I am capable to using every kind of magic in existence... but that's just my wishful thinking.

It seems Sheena has come to the same conclusion and looked at me straight in the eye.

Then she said, "From now onward, you are to attend the magic classes together with me."

"YES! Of course!" I replied with a very excited tone.

I mean, how can I not? It's magic! I can learn how to use magic! It's the dream of every fantasy lover out there!

Seeing me so excited and smiling for the first time, Sheena also revealed a hint of smile.

"Fufu... c'mon, let's go back to our room to eat..." Sheena grabbed my hand and pull me back to the dormitory.

"What about the matter you wanted to discuss with the Professor?" I follow behind Sheena and asked.

"That can wait until later, aren't you hungry? You haven't had anything to eat since yesterday." Sheena was honestly concerned.

Now that I think about it... that's true. And my stomach started to grumble as soon as I started to think about it.

* * *

We went back to our room and had a luxurious breakfast. I've never had anything that good before. The food looks a bit expensive though, so I was a little hesitant to eat it at first. I guess rich people have this kind of food everyday... how envious...

"Now then... " After finishing our breakfast, Sheena started, "Since we finished our breakfast already, let's head to town and get you some weapon."

"Weapon... ?" Upon hearing the word, weapon, I tilted my head and asked.

Sheena explained, "That's right, you need a weapon to be able to fight right? Although Halkeginia is now peaceful, there are still bandits, pirates and monsters roaming around. We need to be able to defend ourselves from harm at the very least."

"... I... see... This is a fantasy world after all." I am convinced from just that.

Sheena asked, "So what kind of weapon do you want? We can't be sure what your specialty is yet but I have a feeling you might be proficient in magic... so how about a staff?"

"No um... Since I am an Elf... I think I might be good at archery. Even though I'm not really fond of long range combat since my accuracy was low... But now..." I was deep in thought for a while.

From the world I came from, all the elves in the games and light novels are good with the bow and magic, so I thought I might be too.

Ever since I became an elf, my eyesight have improved drastically. If you put it in terms of video quality, I'd say it got enhanced from the Standard Quality of 360 pixels to the Ultra Definition of 4320 pixels. That's a HUGE boost!

Suddenly, I had a vision of myself holding two bow that looks like a gun and muttered, "Dual... bow... gun?"

"What... ?" Sheena asked questioningly.

"Oh... uh... no... it's just... I suddenly had a vision of myself holding two bow that looks like a gun... I wonder what was that?" A memory of this body's previous owner perhaps? Or so I thought.

"I see... that decides it then, we'll just get you two magic guns for now." Sheena is a very decisive person, she immediately picked the best choice from all the options she had thought of.

"What?! You have guns in this world too?" I was surprised when I heard the word 'gun', I never expected that in this fantasy world, I'd hear that word coming out from the mouth of the citizens here...

"Yea, I didn't tell you yet right? My father is an Earthling and with his help, we have mass produced a lot of weapons from Earth here in Halkeginia.

... It's been recorded in the history book, my father led an entire army of commoners with weapons in hand, and saved the world from a calamity..."

Sheena said that proudly.

But I didn't hear the latter half of the conversation, I was too focused on the first half.

"Y... your father is from Earth?!" (Sylvia)

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry if the beginning seems a bit rushed and unpolished, it will get better. I promise.

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	4. The Chaos in the Forest

Around this time, in the secret village hidden deep within the forest of Alden, the elves finally noticed that the princess is missing.

"The Princess?! She's not here!"

The attendant shouted in panic when she found that the princess is not on the bed where she usually is. With the princess in her current condition, there is no way that she can move on her own.

"Quick! Quick! Inform the Village Chief immediately!" The attendant immediately ordered the guards beside her to report the situation to the Village Chief immediately, which also serves as the Princess' father.

Upon receiving the grievance news, the Village Chief, Gustav, frowned.

"Summon the Priestess! NOW!" Gustav shouted, clearly annoyed.

"Yes sir!" The nearby guards immediately moved upon receiving Gustav's order.

* * *

After a while, the priestess arrived in the hall where the Village Chief is staying, with a few guards escorting her.

The priestess has a beautiful straight blonde hair, a pair of beautiful light blue eyes, and most surprisingly, her voluptuous chest. Elves are known to have a relatively small chest, so this is very uncommon indeed.

And the only elf with such a humongous lump of fats hanging off her chest is a world-renowned Half-Elf known as Tiffania Westwood!

She is one of the legendary void magic user, and by her side is her trusty partner and a legendary familiar, Lifbrasir, also known as the "Heart of the God".

His name is Ragna. He has a silver colored hair and a pair of golden eyes. His body looked very sturdy and powerful. Just from one glance, one can tell he is a powerful warrior.

Tiffania curtsied elegantly in front of the Village Chief, "Chief Gustav, for what reason have you summoned me?"

Her tone is unwavering, yet it is very elegant. Causing the surrounding guards to shudder in admiration.

"Your esteemed priestess, I can't thank you enough for your taking your time to care for my disabled daughter. Today I received a grievance news that my daughter is currently missing. Do you know of it?" Gustav said that with a rather worried expression.

"Chief Gustav, I have only been informed by the guards who were escorting me earlier with regards to the situation of the princess." Tiffania reported to Gustav.

The elven princess, Elwyn, used to be the best of friends with Tiffania. After finding out her friend had fallen into a deep slumber and is currently disabled, naturally she had been doing whatever she can to take care of her best friend.

"I have went to the Princess' Chamber before coming here so it took a while. But I can feel traces of summoning magic left behind... by who... and for what purpose... I do not know..." Tiffania explained why she took so long before coming here.

"..." Gustav was looking down and didn't say a single word.

After a while, Gustav finally raised his face and looked at Tiffania, he pleaded solemnly, "I am sorry to ask this of you, but the reason I summoned you is because you are the only one I can ask this favor of... please, please find my daughter!"

"Worry not, I was already planning to head out of the village as soon as possible, and commence a world-wide search! I will scour the entire world and leave no stones unturned. I will find her no matter what!" Tiffania said with a confident smile. She firmly believes that she will be able to find her best friend no matter what.

"Thank you... thank you so very much!" Gustav expressed his sincerest gratitude to Tiffania while holding both of her hands, and he continued, "I am the Chief of this village, I can't carelessly dispatch the warriors and leave the village undefended... I will be counting on you, Miss Tiffania Westwood."

"I understand Chief Gustav... Please relax and leave everything to me!" Tiffania tried to reassure the village chief.

"Mmm... I'll entrust my daughter to you. Please punish the evil-doer who caused this ruckus on my behalf." Gustav said that as he waved his hand, prompting the attendant beside him to hand over the box that she is currently holding.

"...This is?" Tiffania tilted her head, and asked questioningly.

"An artifact that belonged to my daughter, you should know better than anyone else just how much she treasured this item. Please pass this to my daughter when you find her." Gustav took the box and passed it to Tiffania.

Tiffania looked at the black box for a while and understood what is within the box, "I will definitely deliver this to the Princess."

Gustav nodded and said, "Be on your way now, I won't hold you for much longer."

"Then I'll be leaving." Tiffania grabbed the box and hand it over to her familiar, "Ragna, please look after this artifact with utmost care."

"Of course..." Ragna spoke for the first time since entering this hall. He is a man of a few words, but his strength is guaranteed. In terms of swordsmanship, he is not one inch inferior to the Gandalfr, who are superior with the use of weapons.

Tiffania and Ragna left the hall as soon as possible, and now...

* * *

Gustav summoned all the elves in the village to the central plaza to calm the masses.

The disappearance of the princess have caused the entire village to grow anxious, in order to dispel their anxiety, Gustav has to announce it sooner or later, it is his job to ensure the peace of mind of every denizens here.

...

Around noon, the entire population have gathered in the central plaza, it was quite packed. In the center of the plaza stood a lone man, he has a very dignified aura with neatly combed blond hair. ⌈¹⌋ He is none other than the Village Chief, Gustav.

Everyone's attention is focused on this man and he started, "We have already identified the cause behind the princess' disappearance and I assure you, this is not a kidnapping incident, so please calm down and listen."

Upon hearing that the princess is not kidnapped, the entire population feels slightly relieved, and the tension in the air is starting to feel lighter.

Gustav continued, "According to the priestess, the princess have been summoned as a familiar, but we do not know who has summoned the princess, nor her current whereabouts."

Gustav made up the part about being a familiar since he don't want to add to the worry of the villagers. Never in his wildest dream had he imagined that his lie turned out to be the truth.

The crowd starts to get noisy again;

"But with the princess in her current state..."

"She'll get violated!"

"Poor princess..."

And such could be heard.

"SILENCE!" The attendant at Gustav's side shouted, and the surrounding become quiet all of a sudden.

Then Gustav uttered his last words, "The Priestess has personally set off on a journey to search for the princess. Please set your mind at ease and get back to work. Dismissed!"

With this, Gustav dismissed the crowd and went back to his own estate.

The crowd were noisily discussing about this on the street for an entire day.

"The guy who summoned the princess is gonna get it now."

"Yea, when the priestess find him, he'll wish he was never born."

Every villager highly respect the priestess, nobody in this village do not know about her.

She is the legendary void user and a companion of the hero who saved the world from absolute calamity. And most important of all, she was the one who desperately protected them during the Apocalypse War, even though the proud Elves treated the Half-Elf awfully.

* * *

Now we go back a little in time, back to the Magic Academy...

"Y... your father is from Earth?!" I was utterly surprised when I heard Sheena said that her father is an Earthling.

Sheena's lips curved, revealing a charming smile and said, "Yes, my father is originally an ordinary human from Earth, summoned to Halkeginia by my mother as her familiar."

...Wait what? That scenario sounds familiar... It's like what happened to me, but I feel like I have heard of a similar situation somewhere before...

While I was still deep in thought, Sheena continued, "You said you used to be a young man called Silva who lived there right? Then have you heard of the name Saito and Louise?"

"Saito? Louise? Wait... You don't mean... those anime characters from the fictional show?" After thinking for a while, only one thing came to mind. That's right, the hero and heroin of the popular anime series, Familiar of Zero.

"Exactly." Sheena smiled mischievously, "My father is the original author of that anime."

"Wu... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs due to extreme shock.

* * *

 **References**

1\. Whoa... did you know? "Blond" and "blonde" actually have different meanings. Blond is a fair-haired male, and a blonde is a fair-haired female

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Sorry if the beginning seems a bit rushed and unpolished, it will get better. I promise.

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	5. Innate Ability

"B-b-b-b-but... th... that...!" I stuttered, I was too surprised by the sudden development and unable to speak properly. In other word, I'm flabbergasted.

"But what exactly?" Still wearing the mischievous smile, Sheena asked.

In order to calm myself down, I slapped myself on the cheeks and continued, "But... that means... THE ANIME IS BASED ON REAL STORY?!"

Unable to calm myself down, I still shouted in the end.

"Hahahaha." Sheena laughed, "Of course not, the anime has been altered greatly from the true history of Halkeginia. If you want to know the truth, I recommend you start reading the history of Halkegenia, starting from the past few decades."

"The history of Halkeginia during the past few decades is not as flowery as it is shown in the anime..." Sheena, who knew the true history of Halkegenia, revealed a gloomy expression.

*Gulp* I swallowed my saliva, and cold sweat ran down my spine. It seems like something awful has happened during the past few decades that cannot be shown to kids in the show... that's why he altered the story to be more... friendly... in fact, maybe even his happy-go-lucky attitude might be forged...

I didn't press on with this matter any longer, and then I asked, "Are we going to get my weapon now?"

"No... before we go, I want to confirm something." (Sheena)

"And that is..." (Sylvia)

"I want to see whether you are capable of using magic or not..." (Sheena)

"..." (Sylvia)

"Come, let us go to the courtyard." (Sheena)

"Okay!" I jumped up from the chair immediately, and walked behind Sheena.

After we exit the room and enter the lounge, there were a lot of people gathering in the lounge, wearing the same cloak as Sheena. But the colors of their cloak are different, some are black and some are brown. Sheena is wearing a purple-colored cloak.

Some of them come toward Sheena and I, then started to introduce themselves one after another. I couldn't possible remember all their names and faces, I was never good at remembering names, not unless I spend a lot of time with them. I just lowered my head and introduced myself as Sylvia.

Since I became an elf, my hearing ability has been enhanced, so I can hear the whispers clearly from distance.

"Wow she's so pretty..."

"That's an elf isn't it, her ears are pointy."

"To summon a proud elf as a familiar... as expected of the goddess..."

Wait, what?! They refer to Sheena as a goddess? I should have just ignored them and pretend I didn't hear anything...

One man in particular caught my attention, especially his purple hair... it reminds me of the Crown Princess. I wonder if he is the son of the princess, no wait... she should be a Queen now...

The group in front of us split into two when that man is approaching. He seems like an important person after all. Maybe he's a prince?

That man stopped on front of Sheena, "Greetings, beautiful Miss Sheena."

He greeted her by kissing the back of her hand. I guess that's how aristocrat greet one another?

"Oh Albert, stop it with the formality. We are engaged after all." Sheena said that with a poker face.

"Haha, same as always... allow me to introduce myself. I am Albert De Tristain, the Crown Prince of Tristain, as well as the fiance of Sheena de Hiraga des Ornieres. This here is my familiar, Spark, the great Thunderhawk."

As he introduced his familiar, the Thunderhawk landed on his right arm and spread its wings proudly. The thunderhawk, as its name implies, is a hawk with the ability to utilize lightning. It has a beautiful blue feather.

I immediately clapped both of my hand together and prayed for good luck. It's a jinx that a blue bird brings good luck and happiness so I did that reflexively.

Albert continues, "May I know your name, beautiful miss?"

He holds my hand and kisses the back of my hand. I bet he is a playboy, seeing how he can easily kiss another girl's hand in front of his own fiance without asking for permission first.

Being kissed by a man, even if it was on the back of my hand, I still feel slightly disgusted. I got shivers running down my spine, but still managed to introduce myself properly.

"I... I am Sylvia... the familiar of Sheena. An elf..."

"Well, that's all for introductions for now. We do not have all day, it will take at least half a day to get to the nearest town to procure a weapon for my familiar. With that said, I'll be taking my leave first." Sheena curtsied like an elegant young lady, then she bid farewell to her classmates.

"In that case, how about I go with you?" Albert offered to go along with us but...

"No thank you. You are the Crown Prince of Tristain, you will attract too much attention if you go with us." Sheena rejected him.

"...That's not a problem, I can disguise myself before going. After all, I am a Master of Disguise. I learned it from my imperial mother!" Albert said smugly.

Sheena knew how persistent Albert is and no matter what she says, it will be useless and only a waste of time, so she just sighed resignedly.

"Just prepare three horses and wait for me at the entrance, I will be there soon." After Albert said that, he dashed off immediately.

"...Alright, but be quick about it. I won't wait long." Sheena advised Albert to hurry up and put on his disguise, or else she will leave him behind.

* * *

After that we went to the stable to prepare some horses. The caretaker prepared the horses for us when we told him our reasons for going to town. As Sheena was pulling the horses, she probably noticed that I look a little anxious. She step forward to ask, "What are you concerned about? Are you worried about riding the horse by yourself?"

"Wha...?! You can tell...?" I was honestly surprised, am I that easy to read?

Sheena's lip curved and formed a charming smile, then she said sweetly, "Don't worry, I will teach you the basics."

After I climbed on the back of the horse, Sheena starts to explain the basics of horse riding to me.

Riding the horse for a while, I got used to the feeling quite quickly.

"...I'm surprised! You learn rather fast..." Sheena was honestly surprised to see me being able to ride a horse on my own so quickly.

The only thing that I can be proud of from before I was reincarnated was my ability as a fast learner after all. But no matter how fast I learn, this is still too surprising... not even five minutes have passed yet and I can already ride a horse by myself...

Now that I think about it... how come I can understand and read the language of this world when they are clearly different than the language from Earth?

Is this what they call... the innate ability of the body? Since I am now in the possession of the body of an elf who are known for their longevity... that means this body must have at least lived for a hundred year or so right? If that is the case, that means this body already has already accumulated hundred years of experience... it wouldn't be strange if that was the case...

"No... even though I've never ride a horse by myself before, I can't say that is also true for the real owner of this body... Just like learning how to drive a car, something you learned how to do with your own body can't possible be forgotten no matter the passage of time." I can tell because I have experienced this before. Even though I went oversea to study and didn't drive a car for more than three years, I was still able to drive normally even after coming back to my home country.

"I see... if that is the case, then that would explain how you are so natural when handling that horse." Sheena was convinced by my words.

"Now let's make haste, Albert must be waiting for us at the main gate already." Sheena climbed onto the back of another horse, and pulled the other horse along to the main gate.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	6. My First Battle

Just when we are about to reach the main gate, I suddenly remembered that we were supposed to test my aptitude for magic so I asked, "Oh... aren't we going to see if I can use magic or not?"

Sheena explained, "Oh... that... we were stalled and wasted too much time with the introduction earlier, we will just have to borrow the open field behind the weapon shop later to test your aptitude first before deciding on which weapon is best for you."

"...? Why does being able to use magic or not will be the deciding factor of choosing my weapon?" Since I do not know anything about this world, my confusion was only understandable.

"Well, there are some weapons that are specially designed for the mage, such as the Magic Gun or the Magic Sword. As long as you have enough Magic Power, or the so called MP in gaming term, you can refill the cartridge with Magic Power.

The downside is that we still need to chant an incantation to fill the cartridge with our magic, so a Magic Gun takes longer to refill than an ordinary gun but it is more powerful." Sheena patiently explained to me.

These Magic Weapon seems a little bit more inconvenient than I thought they'd be, so I couldn't help but ask, "Wait... we need to chant an incantation for the spell to refill the cartridge with Magic Power? Can't we just infuse the Magic Power into the weapon directly?"

"Sigh..." Sheena heaved a sigh, then she continued, "It is not impossible but one needs precise control over their Magic Power in order to do that. Only true experts are able to use Magic Weapon that efficiently."

"Oh... so it is not impossible, that is good enough for now." After receiving a favorable answer, I nodded with a satisfied expression. Sheena only smiled wryly, she also hoped one day, she can reach that level.

We reached the main gate as we were leisurely chatting about the weapons, and a beautiful girl with curly long brown hair is standing in the middle of the gate, crossing her hand.

"TOO SLOW!" She shouted... but wait... that voice sounds familiar...

"Albert... you... have an interesting taste as always..." Sheena said that with a blank expression.

"Forget about my taste, what were you doing? You told me to get ready as soon as possible, yet you came here later than me. I thought you were already gone!" Albert retorted.

"I was... teaching the basics of horse riding to my familiar. Today is supposed to be a bonding period with our familiar so I don't see what's wrong with that." Sheena reply with an ingenious remark.

"Sigh... I get it already, now pass me that horse and let's get going." Albert urged Sheena to pass the reins to him.

Albert climbed onto the back of the horse, then we head out of the main gate and make out way towards the nearest town, Swinford.

* * *

Around halfway there, we were ambushed by three rough looking man. All of them are holding a dagger and using rags to cover their body.

No matter how you look at them, they looked like a group of bandits...

This is bad! I never expected to get into such a dangerous situation in such an early stage of my new life! I don't even have fighting experience yet!

Sheena and Albert are both mage, I can't hope to rely on them in close combat, and to cast a magic, they need to chant an incantation... which means... I'll have to buy them some time...

"Sylvia, how long do you think you can hold them off?" Sheena turned her head over to look at me for an answer.

As expected, I was told to become their shield, huhuhu... I want to cry...

"..." After thinking for a while, I said, "I don't know... maybe thirty seconds at most? I don't have any combat experience yet."

Sheena stayed silent for a moment and replied, "Good enough, just buy me at least ten seconds."

With that said, I jumped down from the horse, then I move in between the bandits and Sheena.

The bandits laughed and said, "Hahaha! What can a puny little woman like you do? Be a good girl and we won't harm you!"

Good, they're looking down on us... I should be able to take advantage of this... At least that's how it normally play out in manga and light novel...

"As if I can trust the words of someone like you! If you truly meant what you said, just leave us alone already!" I retorted, but it was useless, it only serves to make them more agitated.

Oops... stupid me, I wasn't supposed to make them angry, I was supposed to buy enough time for Sheena and Albert.

How many seconds has it been now? Five seconds? Good, just another five more seconds to go!

Suddenly, one of the bandit rushed toward me and thrust his dagger forward.

Oh crapppppp! What should I do! What should I do!

Wait, let's calm down and think about this carefully.

I remember there was a move in judo or karate or whatever that take advantages of your opponent's weight, and use it against them. It's all or nothing!

The bandit is now in front of me, and thrusting his dagger toward my head. I reflexively moved my body slightly to the right and narrowly dodged the dagger, but a few strains of my hair were cut off.

Now that I am within the range, I should be able to execute the move I just thought of.

I quickly grab hold of the bandit's arm, turned my back against his body. Using the momentum of the rush, I pulled him forward and kicked his legs off the ground.

I supported his body weight with my back and threw the bandit with a 180 degree turn, the bandit slammed HARD on the ground in front of me! I even see some blood spat out from his mouth...

Wow, this is more effective that I thought it would be. Am I a genius? Nay... it's just a fluke, a beginner's luck...

I let my guard down after taking down one of the bandits and got strangled from the back!

"Put down your wands if you don't want this girl to get hurt!" The bandit shouted and strengthened his grip around my neck.

Ohh crap! This is bad! Now we're seriously gonna get it!

...Or not! You are too naive if you think you can take me down from behind my back. You are within my attack range! Your crotch that is...

This body should be much more flexible compared to my original body so my leg should easily be able to reach.

The moment I tried to kick his crotch, the Thunderhawk suddenly appeared and used its sharp claw to attack the bandit that is strangling me.

"Grahhhhh!" The bandit shouted in pain and loosened his grip. I fell to the ground on both knees.

"Cough, cough!" I was holding my neck with both hands, and trying to catch my breath.

"You bastard!" The bandit was furious and pulled out his dagger, trying to stab me from behind.

"Good job, Spark!" Albert praised his Thunderhawk for rescuing me.

"Now! It's over." Sheena claimed that the battle is over and activated the spell, Wind Cutter.

Sheena took down the bandit behind me with Wind Cutter, and Albert took out the ones approaching them with the same spell simultaneously.

With that, we have avoided the worst case scenario and I feel pathetic.

I need to gain more battle experience, and not let me guard down in the middle of combat, or else I might end up dead next time, and expose my master to danger...

"Are you alright?" Sheena jumped down from her horse, she ran to my side and offered her hand.

"Yea... I'm fine..." I took her hand, and then she pulled me up from the ground.

"Not bad for your first combat, you were able to take out one of the bandits barehanded." Sheena praised me, but I don't feel particularly happy.

Instead, I just apologized, "I am sorry, I let my guard down in the middle of the battle and exposed you to danger."

"Don't worry about it, everyone makes mistake. This will be a valuable experience later on. At least no one got badly hurt for now, so let's just be happy about the outcome." Sheena comforted me.

Albert used earth magic to bind the bandits and ordered his Thunderhawk, Spark, to notify the knights to arrest them immediately.

After the Thunderhawk flew off, Albert climbed onto the back of his horse again.

"We wasted a lot of time here, we might have to spend the night at the Swinford tonight." Albert raised his head to look at the position of the sun. As he said, the color of the day is starting to get late.

"Sigh... guess we have no other choice, I was thinking of getting back to the academy before nightfall..." Sheena sighed resignedly.

After that exchange, we climbed back onto our horse, and continue our journey towards Swinford...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	7. The Dungeon Town, Swinford

We stopped for a quick lunch in the middle of our journey, by the time we arrived at the township of Swinford, it was already around the late afternoon.

The first thing we need to do when we arrive at Swinford is to look for an inn, or else we will have to camp out tonight...

Since we do not have a lot of money on us, we settled in a rather cheap inn. Since we are also worried about the prices of the weapon anyway, we can't spend our money mindlessly. Otherwise we might not be able to afford it.

Apparently, the currency here in Tristain are represented by Bronze, Silver and Gold Coin system in some of the popular Multi Massive Online Role Playing Game, for short, MMORPG, such as the World of Warcraft.

The exchange rate is the same as we know it, hundred Bronze coins equal to one Silver coin, and hundred Silver coins equal to one Gold coin.

But the strange thing is, according to the Anime show adapted from this world, the currency seems to be different... Well, I guess after all those decades, some things are bound to be changed, and this system is much easier to remember anyway.

In any case, we have hundred Silver coins with us, which is equivalent to one Gold coin. We spend about fifteen Bronze coins for lodging in the inn for one night. I'm still new to this world so I don't know the actual worth of fifteen Bronze coin, or how hard is it to earn that much. However, if you compared it to those five-star hotels which cost several Silver coins per night... yea I guess this can be considered cheap...

The inn is made out of wood and is three story tall. Inside of the inn, there seems to be a pub to the left, with several people drinking and chatting noisily. They are all wearing armor, carrying some sort of weapon, such as a sword, a spear or a bow.

"Wow... to be carrying weapons so openly in broad daylight... I guess this is a fantasy world after all..." I am truly amazed, while at the same time, I feel slightly uneasy. Everyone looked so fierce and scary.

I was surprised since this is the first time I've ever seen people carrying all sorts of deadly weapon in broad daylight.

"Fufu... this is very common nowadays. After the great war a few decades ago, strange dungeons started appearing all over the world, and Swinford is one of the town that is build close to a dungeon. The brave warriors who challenged and explore the dungeons are called the Adventurer." Sheena explained.

"Additionally, you can find all kinds of rare treasure in the dungeon. Sometimes, even legendary artifact. The Adventurer would come to Swinford to sell their goods and stock up their supplies. That's why this is the ideal place to look for a new weapon." Albert continued.

I nodded and muttered a single word, "Oh..."

* * *

After we booked our room, we went to our room immediately, I noticed something very very immoral. Albert is in the same room as us! I panicked, "Ah! Um... I know you guys are engaged and all but... to share the same room..."

I lowered my voice when I said that, and my cheeks turned bright red, since there is only one bed in the room!

"M-Maybe I should be in another room! I wouldn't want to disturb you..." I turned immediately with my head lowered in embarrassment and tried to run for the door.

Sheena grabbed my hand before I had a chance to run, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Ah..." I let out a surprised cry.

Now that I think about it... I don't have money... What can I do even if I am to run to the lobby, I don't have the means to pay for another room.

"Uuu... but..." I steal a glance at Albert.

"Sigh..." Sheena heaved a sigh and continued, "You are my familiar, you and I are as one. Never leave my side. And don't worry about Albert, he can just sleep on the sofa."

I was shocked! How can she treat a prince like that. A Crown Price at that too!

"B... but! He... He is..." I tried to point out my view said frantically.

I wanted to say he is a Crown Prince, how can you make him sleep in a sofa... but the words just won't come out, I was flabbergasted.

Sheena snickered, "Don't worry, Albert is a gentleman. He won't do anything."

"..." I stayed silent for a moment before I said, "Even though he's a cross-dressing pervert, and a playboy who kisses the back of other woman's hand without permission?"

Oops! That just slipped out of my mouth unconsciously, I never meant to say that! I'm seriously gonna get beheaded for insulting the Crown Prince...

"Pfft-ahahahahaha!" Sheena and Albert burst out into laughter while I was in the state of panic.

"Eh?" I tilted my head slightly, and looked at both Sheena and Albert holding their stomach while they laughed out loud.

* * *

After that matter is settled, the sky is already dyed bright red. The sun seems to be setting already, and I guess that the shop is probably closed at night. So I started, "The sun is already setting, I guess we are heading to the weapon store tomorrow? I don't suppose the shop open twenty four hours a day right?"

"You're right... I guess we should go to Uncle Sebastian's weapon store tomorrow." Sheena frowned when she looked out of the windows, and found that the color of the day is already dark.

Albert took off his disguise and continue, "I guess we should order some food to our room and settle down for tonight."

"They offer room service in this cheap inn?" I looked towards Sheena expectantly. However...

"No... of course not... that's why, go to the pub downstair, order some meal for takeaway, and bring the food back here, Sylvia." Her answer betrayed my expectation, I knew she was going to make me run an errand for her.

"But... I'm... not really originated from this world you know? I don't know if the food I randomly ordered might suit your taste or not... The food here have strange names." I took a peek at the menu earlier when we were waiting for our room to be prepared, and to be honest, I don't understand what is being served at all.

"Don't worry about that, just order the daily special for three of us. I took a look at the menu earlier and it only cost one copper coin each." Sheena had already decided what she wants to order.

"Here's three copper coins for the meal." Albert handed the copper coins to me, and I left for the pub immediately.

* * *

When I arrived at the pub. I went straight to the counter to order three daily specials.

The gazes I received from the Adventurers when walking through the pub makes me feel uncomfortable. I can easily guess why Sheena and Albert do not want to dine-in.

With three beauties here, albeit one is actually a guy in disguise, there is no way the rowdy looking guys here will leave us alone.

The clerk behind the counter reach out her hand and asked for three copper coins, I handed over the coins immediately. After she received the coins, she shouted the orders to the chef who is working in the kitchen, "Three orders of daily special!"

The clerk told me to wait for five minutes, so I went to one corner of the pub to wait.

While I was waiting, some rowdy looking guys did approach me after all.

"Yo big sis, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Wanna come have a drink with us?"

"You an elf? It's rare to see an Elven Adventurer around this part"

I wanted to ignore them, but usually in this kind of situation, if I ignored them, it will most likely turn into a fight. I want to avoid that at all cost, I do not want to cause any trouble here, and most importantly, I still do not have much fighting experience.

I should just politely reject them, "I'm sorry... but I don't drink. I will leave immediately after my takeaway is ready."

"C'mon big sis, don't be like that. Come have fun with us!"

"I saw you were with two other beauties earlier, are they your companion?"

"You should ask them to come and join us!"

The three continued to press their assault.

Ugh... so annoying! Just leave me alone already! I seriously don't know how to deal with people like this... I want to walk away already but I still need to wait for my takeaway...

I glanced at the clerk, asking for help with my gaze.

"Sigh..." The clerk face palmed and shouted at the three man, "Hey you three stooges! Stop bothering the other customer! Or you can taste my iron fist!"

The three turned over and said frantically, "Come on, we were just trying to invite her to join us for a drink!"

The clerk said nothing else and just glared at them coldly.

The three just shivered and left reluctantly, "Fine... we get it already..."

I walked toward the clerk and thanked her.

"Sorry if the three stooges caused you any trouble. They are regulars here and always caused some minor uproar every now and then. If anyone ever troubled you here, just come to find me. They should know better not to get on my bad side!" The clerk said confidently while introducing herself, "I am Anabelle by the way, what's your name, missy?"

"Ah... I'm Sylvia... Thank you for your help earlier Miss Anabelle." I introduced myself politely.

"Hahaha... you are a polite one aren't you? Oh, seems like your meal is ready. Now hurry back to your room. Your companion should be waiting for you." The clerk, Anabelle, pass the three packages to me and pushed me away.

"Yes... thank you once again." I turned back one last time and saw Miss Anabelle waving her hand at me. I bowed and left upstair. After that exchange, I went back to our room peacefully.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	8. The Night at the Inn

When I arrived in front of our room, I knocked the door twice.

"Who's there?" Sheena got up from the couch and asked.

I answered softly, "It's me..."

When Sheena heard my voice, I can hear her footsteps, "Tap! Tap! Tap!" as she walked towards the door.

"Creak..." The door opened, and Sheena prompted me to come in.

"What took you so long?" Sheena said that worriedly, "Did those ruffians attack you after all?"

"No! Um... Okay, maybe they did... But the reliable Miss Anabelle helped me get rid of them." I tried to deny it, but after receiving Sheena's strong gaze, I couldn't help but blurt out the truth.

Sheena asked confusingly, "Miss Anabelle? Who is that?"

I answered honestly, "Oh... she's the clerk who works at the pub downstairs."

"Is that so... Guess we'll have to express our thanks to her tomorrow." Sheena felt grateful towards the clerk, and wants to express her gratitude to the clerk before we leave the inn tomorrow.

By this time, Albert just got out of the bathroom, dressed in a bathrobe and interrupted our conversation, "Oh, you're back. Did you get the food?"

"...You just took a shower?" I looked at Albert all over the body and asked.

"Yea... please hand over the food to me."Albert rubbed his hair with the tower, then he extended his hand to receive the food.

I handed the food over to him and said in surprise, "It hasn't even been ten minutes yet, you already finish showering? Did you even wash your body?"

"Oops! Oh crap, what's wrong with me today, why is everything in my mind that shouldn't be said slipped out of my mouth every time I talk today!" When I thought of such things, I moved both my hands to cover my mouth immediately.

Albert displayed a playful smile, approaches me and slid his index finger under my chin.

"Yes, I washed every nook and cranny. Want to come join me for another round?" Albert tried to tease me and got chopped by Sheena at the back of the head.

"Stop fooling around Albert, go and eat your dinner." Sheena crossed her arms, and puffed the right side of her cheeks.

Albert rubbed the back of his head and turned away from me to face Sheena.

Then he laughed and say, "Fine, fine... I was just teasing her for a bit, hahaha"

"Sigh... You never change... Come Sylvia, let us take a shower first before we eat." Sheena tried to drag me to the bathroom with her as she said that.

"What?! You... you know about my circumstances right? To... to take a shower with you is a little..."My cheeks turned bright red, and I looked down on the floor.

Sheena draw her face close to my ear, and whispered softly, "I know, but right now, you are a girl. You need to get used to the naked body of a girl."

Then she dragged me to the bathroom forcefully.

I'll omit what happens next but let's just say... That was the best moment of my entire life.

...

After a while, I came out of the bathroom with Sheena, feeling exhausted and ecstatic all at the same time.

We were wearing a beautiful nightgown prepared by Sheena.

Wait, why does she have nightgown prepared? Does that mean she already expected this to happen? Or is this what they meant by always be prepared for the unexpected.

Sheena was clinging to my right arm happily as we walked toward where Albert was sitting. It seems he already finished eating, and was heating up our food for us with magic. So I guess Albert can use both wind and fire magic? That's pretty neat...

"Oh... so you're finally done, took you long enough!" Albert frowned when he saw us, since we really took a long time in the bathroom.

"Sorry, I was just having so much fun teasing Sylvia. She's just so cute!" Sheena was moving her index finger in a circular motion on my right cheek repeatedly.

"S-Stop teasing me already!" Recalling the moment when we took a shower together, I looked down with flushed cheeks, and began to fidget.

"Hehe... C'mon, let's eat already. I'm hungry." Sheena said that while making an unladylike gesture such as rubbing her tummy.

"I have already heated for food for you in advance, please enjoy. I will just call it a night for now." Albert pulled the chair for us to sit on before he walked towards the sofa and lie down...

Wow... he's really going to be sleeping on the sofa? He's quite the gentleman... maybe I'll have to re-evaluate my opinion of him...

After we finished our dinner, we too climb on the bed and sleep.

* * *

The next day.

"Knock! Knock!"

"Uuu... who's knocking the door so early in the morning?" Sheena frowned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Hnnnnnnng." I rubbed my eyes, and lazily stretches my body before getting up.

While still half-asleep, I gazed at Albert, seeing him putting on his wig and makeup.

After he is done, he looked at me and Sheena in the eye. We understood his intention and just nodded.

"Who's there?" While approaching the door, Albert shouted.

Oh by the way, this is unrelated but Albert's voice is different when he cros... I mean disguised himself as a woman. His voice was hoarse and manly but now it's sharp and sweet. I guess they even have magic that changes the voice huh? That's convenient.

"Room delivery~" The voice came from behind the closed door.

"Room delivery? There's no such service in this inn, and we didn't call for any room service, state your business!" Albert refuted coldly.

"Hm...? That voice... could it be? Miss Anabelle?" I recognized the owner of the voice.

"Correct~ I'm glad you remembered me, missy." Anabelle was delighted that I still remember her.

"Miss Anabelle? You mean the one who helped you yesterday? What is she doing here?" Sheena pondered for a moment, then she raised her head, "It is fine, Albert, let her in. We need to thank her for last night anyway."

"Are you sure?" Albert looked at Sheena doubtfully.

"I am certain." Sheena nodded strongly.

"Fine..." After a moment of silence, Albert resigned and unlocked the door.

When the door is wide open, we saw Anabelle with two trays on both her hands.

On top of the tray were various delicacies.

"Please enter." Albert prompted Anabelle to enter the room.

"Don't mind if I do." Anabelle entered the room and put the tray on top of the desk.

Then Sheena get off the bed, and stood straight with her hands crossed.

"Why are you doing this for us? I don't remember the inn offered any complimentary breakfast or room delivery." Sheena asked Anabelle with a questioning gaze.

Anabelle glanced at Sheena and smiled, "Let's just say... I'm an old acquaintance of your father."

Sheena got a little more cautious and asked, "How do you know who is my father?"

Anabelle just laughed at that remark, "Hahaha... you looked exactly like your mother when she was younger. I can immediately tell that you are the daughter of Saito and Louise."

"So... you claim to know my parent in their younger days?" Sheena's expression become colder.

"Hahaha, your mother was like a wild untamed dog when she was younger and Saito was... " Like that, Miss Anabelle chatted happily with us while enjoying the food that she brought for us.

After we ate our fill. Anabelle cleaned up the table. Before she leaves, she take a quick glance at me, and I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes.

I mean, I have noticed it when I spoke to her for the first time, but I just thought that's her normal expression. However, I don't think so anymore after seeing her chatting happily with Sheena today.

I wonder why... Does she know the real owner of this body and was sad that I don't remember her? Or is there a deeper meaning... I just don't know... I wanted to ask but I just can't bring up the topic...

While I was still deep in thought, Sheena said, "Alright, let's pack our stuff and leave immediately. We need to check out from the inn and visit Uncle Sebastian's weapon store later to test your aptitude in magic and get you an appropriate weapon."

"Mm... " I nods my head strongly and pack up immediately, well not that I have much to pack up anyway... Just the nightgown Sheena gave me the other night.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	9. Transmutation Master

After we exited from the backdoor of the weapon store, the first thing that entered my sight was a vast field about the size of a soccer field.

Where did he get the permission to have such a big field at the back of his store, I wonder.

Oh never mind, stupid question. He's a good friend of the legendary hero, Saito, anyway. This much is only natural. After all, Saito is also a Noble who possessed his own land, and a good friend of the queen. Bestowing a few lands to his good friends should be an easy matter.

Anyway, this field is amazing. There are so many people testing their new weapon here with enough space to spare.

I can see a swordsman swinging his sword, and hint of ice covered the target dummy. I guess that's a sword infused with ice magic? I can also see a wannabe mage waving a magic staff around in the air to generate a Fireball and shoot it at the target. So is that how a magic weapon works? You just have to swing it around?

Now I've grown more curious towards the magic weapon, how did they make something like that?

"Um... Uncle Sebastian, do you mind if I ask you something?" I couldn't hold back my curiosity, and tried to ask Sebastian.

"Hm? Sure, go ahead, lass! I will answer all ya question for ya, hahaha!" Sebastian prompted me to go ahead and ask.

"Um... I've been wondering... how do you make these magic weapon? If you use the same principle as the magic gun, wouldn't the infused magic power run out over time, and it'd become nothing more than an ordinary weapon?" My question was logical since magic power is not infinite, the magic weapon would then be useless to warriors, or other people not capable of using magic.

"Hahahahaha...! Good! Very good! This lass has good insight! How about it? You want to become my disciple?" Sebastian teased.

"Stop joking around Uncle Sebastian! She's my familiar!" Sheena pouted at that comment.

"Hahaha... I'll tell you, it's not a big secret after all. You have heard about the dungeon right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes... I heard about it from Sheena, about how it suddenly appeared out of nowhere after the great war a few decades ago." I answered honestly.

"That's right... even after a few decades, we still don't know how it happened and magical beasts keep swarming out of the dungeon." Sebastian sighed.

"Magical Beast?" I questioned.

"That's right, Magical Beast. These Magical Beast appeared at around the same time as the dungeon, and they are stronger than your average beast. Within these magical beast contained a magic stone. The stronger the beast, the higher the quality of these magic stone." Sebastian explained.

"Oh... so you mean... you mean... you fused those magic stone with the weapon to create the magic weapon?" I came to these conclusion after hearing Sebastian's story. These magic stone can probably recover the magic power by itself over time so it is not necessary for a mage to refill it with magic power.

It is also possible to implement this on the magic gun, however the recovery speed is very slow. At best, you only have five free shots per day.

"Hahaha...! You really do have good insight lass! You should really consider... Ouch!" Sheena kicked Sebastian before he could finish his sentence, and glared at him like a snake.

"Alright, alright! I get it already, hahaha." Sebastian just laughed it off and continued, "Well, even if you know the principle, not everyone can do it."

"Why is that?" I tilted my head. He kept asking me to become his disciple, and now he says not everyone can do it? I'm not sure if he's serious or just playing around...

"You need to be able to use magic, Transmutation magic at that! Otherwise you won't be able to fuse the magic stone with the other material." Sebastian claimed.

"Oh... I see... makes perfect sense..." I assented.

"Well, we're here. Take your time, lass. I will be going back to tend the store." After arriving at the empty spot in the field, Sebastian bid us farewell and went back into the store.

"Yes... thank you very much Uncle Sebastian." We all thanked Sebastian as he walks off, leaving us at an open field.

"Alright, now let us begin shall we?" Sheena was very excited to start.

"YESS!" I am very excited too, and shouted with enthusiasm.

"So let's start by testing your aptitude for magic." Seeing how excited I am, Sheena displayed a bright smile.

"Uh... so how do we test my aptitude for magic?" Before we even started, I was already stuck at a roadblock.

"It's simple, I'll explain." Albert stepped forward and pulled out a wooden wand from his cloak, and then he hand it over to me.

"Just hold on to that wooden wand, and chant the incantation for the most basics of the elemental magic. The wooden wand will automatically absorb your magic power, and turn it into a spell. Then you just need to lock on to your target and fire it." Albert explained in details.

"Oh... so I just need to chant an incantation huh... that sounds simple enough..." I nodded after I heard Albert's explanation. However, I still feel a bit confused. Don't you normally test for magic aptitute with a magic crystal or something of the sort?

"We will do this four times. One for each basic type of elemental spell. Do not worry if you failed. That just means you do not have the aptitude for that element. Most mage only have aptitude for one or two elements, and needless to say, the commoners who can't use magic do not have a single aptitude for any of the four elements. So don't feel too bad if you fail." Sheena explained in further detail.

"Then let's start with wind magic first, select that dummy over there as your target." Albert say that as he pointed towards the target dummy with his index finger.

"Then follow after me as I chant the words for the incantation." Sheena advised me to chant after her.

"Alright! Please begin." After the preparations are done, I prompted Sheena to begin.

Sheena begins to mumble the incantation for the spell, and I closed my eye to focus on her every words intently.

"O' Spirits of Wind... Grant me your blessing... and bestow power upon me... to eradicate the opponent before me... WIND CUTTER!" I opened my eyes and shouted the name of the spell excitedly while pointing the wooden wand towards the direction of the target dummy.

Upon firing the spell, the runes on both of my hand glows brightly, "Wh-What's happening?!"

After a while, the light finally dissipated and I felt my body become somewhat heavier, I slumped onto the ground... I feel so empty inside, and my head feels slightly dizzy, I guess this is how it feels when a mage runs out of mana huh?

"Wh... What was that?! Are you ok?" Sheena ran over to my side, worried.

"I'm fine... I just feel like my body become much heavier is all..." I tried to ease Sheena with my words.

"Impossible...! For a single elemental spell to consume that much Magic Power is unheard of." Albert turned over to look at the dummy and continue, "Besides... the power of the spell seems to be normal too. Just what..."

I stopped him and explained, "I think I know what happened... just then, when the runes on both my hands started to glow. I can feel the elemental essence of the wind flowing into my body and formed into a single spell... Well, it's hard to explain but I think the runes have registered the spell into my body system or something like that?"

"What for...?" Both Sheena and Albert tilted their head and ask.

"I don't know either... maybe we'll find out if I try to cast Wind Cutter one more time." I don't know the answer either, and suggested to cast the spell again to find out more.

"Can you do it? With your remaining Magic Power…" Sheena asked worriedly.

"The consumption of a single Wind Cutter is not that bad, I think I should still be able to cast it at least ten more times before completely running out." I tried to convince Sheena.

"Alright... just be careful not to use up your remaining Magic Power. I wouldn't want to carry you all the way back to the academy after all." Sheena warned me to be careful.

"I will... thank you, Mas... I mean Sheena!" Sheena glared at me when I try to call her Master, so I immediately changed my way to address her.

I stood up on my own two feet, and started preparing to cast the spell again. Just before I start chanting the incantation, the image of Wind Cutter spell appeared in my mind, and magic power already started to flow towards my hand and then to the wand.

"Eh? What happened? I haven't even started chanting..." I was confused but well... whatever, I'll just shout the name of the spell, "Wind Cutter!"

I cast the Wind Cutter spell, and hit the target dummy just like that. I turned over to look at Sheena and Albert, and I saw them gaped at me.

[Eh? What happened? Did I just do something amazing?] I thought to myself as I look at their dumbfounded expression.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	10. Magic Aptitude Test

After we exited from the backdoor of the weapon store, the first thing that entered my sight was a vast field about the size of a soccer field.

Where did he get the permission to have such a big field at the back of his store?

Oh never mind, stupid question. He's a good friend of the legendary hero, Saito, anyway. This much is only natural.

Anyway, this field is amazing. There are so many people here testing their new weapon.

I can see a swordsman swinging his sword and hint of ice covered the target dummy. I guess that's a sword infused with ice magic? I can also see a wannabe mage waving a magic staff round and round in the air to generate a Fireball and shoot it at the target. So is that how a magic weapon works? You just have to swing it around?

Now I've grown more curious towards the magic weapon, how did they make something like that?

"Um... Uncle Sebastian, do you mind if I ask you something?" (Sylvia)

"Hm? Sure, go ahead, lass! I will answer all ya question for ya, hahaha!" (Sebastian)

"Um... I've been wondering... how do you make these magic weapon? If you use the same principle as the magic gun, wouldn't the infused magic power run out over time and it'd become nothing more than an ordinary weapon?" (Sylvia)

" ...Hahahahaha! Good! Very good! This lass has good insight! How about it? You want to become my disciple?" (Sebastian)

"Stop joking around Uncle Sebastian! She's my familiar!" Sheena pouted at that comment.

"Hahaha... I'll tell you, it's not a big secret after all. You have heard about the dungeon right?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes... I heard about it from Sheena, about how it suddenly appeared out of nowhere after the great war a decade ago." I answered honestly.

"That's right... even after a decade, we still don't know how it happened and magical beast keep swarming out of the dungeon." Sebastian sighed.

"Magical Beast?" I questioned.

"That's right, Magical Beast. These Magical Beast appeared at around the same time as the dungeon and they are stronger than your average beast. Within these magical beast contained a magic stone. The stronger the beast, the higher the quality of the magic stone." (Sebastion)

"Oh... so you mean... so you mean... you fused those magic stone with the weapon to create the magic weapon?" (Sylvia)

" ...Hahaha! You really have good insight lass! You should really consider... " *ouch*

Sheena kicked Sebastian and glared at him.

"Alright, alright! I get it already, hahaha." Sebastian just laughed it off and continued, "Well, even if you know the principle, not everyone can do it."

"Why is that?" I tilted my head. He kept asking me to become his disciple and now he says not everyone can do it? I'm not sure if he's serious or just playing around...

"You need to be able to use magic, Transmutation magic at that! Otherwise you won't be able to fuse the magic stone with the other material." Sebastian claimed.

"Oh... I see... makes perfect sense... " I assented.

"Well, we're here. Take your time, lass. I will be going back to tend the store" (Sebastian)

"Yes... thank you very much Uncle Sebastian." We all thanked Sebastian as he walks off, leaving us at an open field.

"Alright, now let us begin shall we?" (Sheena)

"YESS!" I got excited and shouted with excitement.

"So let's start by testing your aptitude for magic." Seeing how excited I am, Sheena displayed a bright smile.

"Uh... so how do we test my aptitude for magic?" (Sylvia)

"It's simple, I'll explain." Albert stepped forward and pulled a wooden wand out from his cloak, and then he hand it over to me.

"Just hold on to that wooden wand and chant the incantation for the most basics of the elemental magic. The wooden wand will automatically absorb your magic power and turn it into a spell. Then you just need to lock on to your target and fire it." Albert explained in details.

"Oh... so I just need to chant an incantation huh... that sounds simple enough... " (Sylvia)

"We will do this four times. One for each basic type of elemental spell. Do not worry if you failed. That just means you do not have the aptitude for that element. Most mage only have aptitude for 1 or 2 elements and needless to say, the commoners who can't use magic do not have a single aptitude for any of the 4 elements. So don't feel too bad if you fail." (Sheena)

"Then let's start with wind magic first, select that dummy over there as your target." Albert say that as he pointed towards the target dummy with his index finger.

"Then follow after me as I chant the words for the incantation." (Sheena)

"Alright! Please begin." (Sylvia)

Sheena begins to mumble the incantation for the spell and I closed my eye to focus on her every words intently.

"O' Spirits of Wind... Grant me your blessing... and bestow power upon me... to eradicate the opponent before me... WIND CUTTER!" I opened my eyes and shouted the name of the spell excitedly while pointing the wooden wand towards the direction of the target dummy.

Upon firing the spell, the runes on both of my hand glows brightly, "Wh-What's happening?!"

After a while, the light finally dissipated and I felt my body become somewhat heavier, I slumped onto the ground... I guess this is how it feels when a mage runs out of mana huh?

"Wh... What was that?! Are you ok?" Sheena ran over to my side, worried.

" ... I'm fine... I just feel like my body become much heavier is all... " (Sylvia)

" ... Impossible! ... For a single elemental spell to consume that much Magic Power is unheard of." Albert turned over to look at the dummy and continue, "Besides... the power of the spell seems to be normal too. Just what... "

I stopped him and explained, "I feel like I know what happened... just then, when the runes started to glow. I can feel the elemental essence of the wind flowing into my body and formed into a single spell... Well, it's hard to explain but I think the runes have registered the spell into my body system?

" …..What for?" Both Sheena and Albert tilted their head and ask.

" …..I don't know either, maybe we'll find out once I try to cast Wind Cutter one more time." (Sylvia)

"Can you do it? With your remaining Magic Power… " Sheena said that worriedly.

"The consumption of a single Wind Cutter is not that bad, I think I should still be able to cast it at least 10 more times before completely running out." (Sylvia)

" ...Alright... just be careful not to use up your remaining Magic Power. I wouldn't want to carry you all the way back to the academy after all." (Sheena)

"I will... thank you, Mas... I mean Sheena!" Sheena glared at me when I try to call her Master, so I immediately changed my way to address her.

I stood up on my own two feet and started preparing to cast the spell again. Just before I start chanting the incantation, the image of Wind Cutter spell appeared in my mind and magic power already started to flow towards my hand and then to the wand.

"Eh? What happened? I haven't even started chanting... " (Sylvia)

Well, whatever, I'll just shout the name of the spell, "Wind Cutter!"

I cast the Wind Cutter and hit the target dummy just like that. I turned over to look at Sheena and Albert and I saw them gaped at me.

[Eh? What happened? Did I just do something amazing?] I thought to myself.


	11. Evangeline AK McDowell

When Sheena and Albert recovered from their shock.

"In... Instacast!" Sheena and Albert shouted at the same time.

"Wh-Wha...? Why did you shout so loudly? Did I do something wrong?" I was covering my ears with both of my hands for a while. Since the both of them shouted so loud, I feel like my ears are still ringing.

"You... that was... that was AMAZING! I've never seen anyone casted magic without chanting before! This is just amazing!" Sheena was holding both of my hand and jumping up and down excitedly while praising me.

"Indeed... I've only heard rumors, the only other person able to instacast in the entire continent of Halkeginia other than you is the Vampire Queen, Evangeline A.K. McDowell." Albert explained calmly.

Hm... he's quite composed despite how he was utterly shocked out of his mind earlier. As expected of a Crown Prince, he's able to adapt to any situation quickly and analyses things in a composed manner.

But wait... Did he say Evangeline A.K. McDowell? Isn't that the name of the immortal vampiress from a href=" wiki/Negima!_Magister_Negi_Magi" target="_blank"Mahou Sensei Negima/a? Just what is this? First I found myself in the world of Halkeginia, now even the name of the Vampiress pops up.

Am I really dead after all, and this is just a dream in the after world based on my imagination?

...Oh well, who cares? Let's stop thinking about difficult stuff and just enjoy the moment while it last.

But I'm still curious after all, "Um... Sheena, this Evangeline... isn't she..."

"Your guess is probably right, she's probably the same character as the one from the manga you once read." Sheena confirmed my suspicion.

"Oh... so you read that manga too?" I was surprised that Sheena know about it. After all, not many girls read that manga due to the excessive fan service. But it is a good manga despite all the fan service.

"Sigh... My dad liked that manga, and forced me to read it ever since he learnt about the existence of Evangeline A.K. McDowell in this world. He suspect they might be the same person." Sheena explained wearily.

"Oh... Did you learn anything about her?" I asked.

"Only that... she is an immortal vampire, and a very powerful mage. There's probably only a handful of people who can fight with her on an equal footing. Even though she's a mage, she's good in close combat too. She's just too powerful. And what's more, she can even instacast now, she's basically a cheat character!" Sheena complained while grinding her teeth.

Wow, that's the first time I see her like this. Maybe it would be wise if I never mentioned that name ever again, but what she said next surprised me.

"But, with this!" Sheena grabbed my hand again and continue, "With this! We can finally see a glimmer of hope! Magic are powerful, but they require time to prepare. If we have you on our side, we can finally win against her!"

"Wha... WHY?! Why do we need to fight against her? Did she do something wrong?!" I was surprised indeed.

"No... she haven't done anything yet..." Sheena gripped my hands tightly.

"What do you mean...?" I was confused, if she haven't done anything, then why do we need to fight her?

"Rumor has it that some people saw her using magic stone to summon the magic beast. People suspect that she might be the one who created the dungeons a few decades ago, and summoned the magical beast to keep people from entering the deepest part of the dungeon. She might be the mastermind behind all of these mystery." Sheena conjectured.

"She's the creator of the dungeon? But why?" I don't understand the intention of this Vampire Queen, for what reason did she summon the dungeon? But the real question is, was she really the one who summoned the dungeons?

"I don't know either... my father told me he met up with her once, but she wouldn't say anything more unless he can hit her at least once. My father was pushed back easily, so he gathered a group of people to explore the first dungeon instead."

Sheena loosened her grip, and heaved a sigh before she continued, "They managed to make it to the deepest part of the dungeon but... only a handful of people were able to survive in the end... My father wouldn't tell me what happened in the depths of the dungeon, and told me to never approach it."

"What?! The group that supposedly saved the world from a certain calamity! Wiped out just like that?" I shivers upon thinking about it, just how dreadful the dungeon is.

Sheena let go of my hand and clenched her fist, then she look into my eyes with a strong gaze, "That's why! That's why we will defeat Evangeline A.K. McDowell, make my father acknowledge me, and find out the truth from her personally!"

Sheena then stretches her right hand towards me and say, "Please lend me your strength!"

I hesitated for a moment and thought it might be impossible, I mean... she's probably more than 700 years old and she's an immortal, with our experiences and short lifespan, we might not even be able to beat her in our lifetime.

But I remember a famous quote once say, if you say it's impossible, then it will really be impossible. The words you say will bound you and put a limitation on yourself. That's why you should always believe in yourself and never give up before even trying.

There's also another famous quote that says miracle is but another name for "hard work". That's why I need to work hard!

With renewed resolves, I take hold of her hand and shake on it, "I will work hard to exceed your expectation!"

"Um... I'm happy you girls are having a fun chat... but should we continue the testing session?" Albert cuts in unhappily.

He's holding two guns on his hands, I guess he went and borrowed it when we were happily chatting away?

"Here, these guns are for you. You said you wanted dual gun style right? These are just normal guns with rubber bullets." Albert said so and passed the guns to me.

"Thank you Albe... I mean Alby. Pfft...!" I almost laughed again when I called him Alby.I hurriedly cover my mouth with my right hand.

Alby... I mean Albert glared daggers at me and continued, "Are you really sure you want to use magic gun? With your instacast, all the advantages of a magic gun is nullified. There are no merits."

"That's right... it's true the magic bullet are indeed faster than magic and have more penetrative power but they are single target weapon. Unlike magic where you can hit multiple opponent at once, you can only hit one opponent at a time with the magic gun." Sheena supplemented.

"That's not true... you say the speed and penetrative power is higher right? When fighting stronger opponent, speed and power is everything. If you cannot hit or injure your opponent, then it's pointless. Now I'm not sure much about magic, but even with instacast, I still need a good amount of concentration. Let's say if I want to cast a water ball with increased penetrative power and speed, I need some time to adjust it. But with a magic gun, I can just cast a simple water ball, and it will increase the penetrative power and speed for me. It's killing two birds with one stone!"

Sheena and Albert were both speechless when I keep on yapping about this and that. Then Sheena started, " Uh... you sure know a lot... do you have experience with this? You sound like an expert."

I scratches my cheeks awkwardly and say, "Uh... hahaha... no not really... I just read a lot of fantasy novels... and played fantasy games..."

"Sigh... Well, if you insist on having a gun, I won't stop you. Go ahead and try it first before deciding. We need to test your dexterity first. Let's start with one gun for now, do not be greedy, I will hold on to the other gun." Sheena snatched the other gun from my hand while saying so.

And finally... we're going to see test my dexterity. If I am able to shoot the target, I get a gun... or two, depending on my result.

If my dexterity is bad, we get one gun but it will only be used as a secondary weapon, then my main weapon will definitely be a staff or wand.

If my dexterity is extremely good, I will get two magic guns as my main weapons.

"Well here goes nothing..." I readied myself to start the test at any moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	12. Intense Marksmanship Test

"Bang!"

"Eh...? I missed." I say that with a disappointed expression.

Well, of course the world isn't such a nice place where you can be perfect in everything on the first try... I need to work hard...

"Well... the result was... worst than I thought." Seeing that I didn't even hit the target dummy, Sheena heaved a sigh.

"Wait... just wait a second, let me have another try! Please?" I begged Sheena to let me have another shot. She seems unconvinced.

"I feel like I can get it right if I just try a few more times. It feels like the time when I was riding the horse." When I was learning horse riding from Sheena, I was very bad at it. However, I get used to it very soon. I get a similar feeling when I was holding the gun.

Sheena seems convinced since she saw how bad I was at horseback riding for the first few minutes, "Alright, try as many times as you want. We have plenty of rubber bullets here anyway. You know how to reload the gun right?"

I scratches my head awkwardly, "Um... well... actually I... have never really held a real gun before... Hehehe."

"Sigh... Albert." Sheena gestured Albert to come over and teach me how to reload a gun.

After learning the basics, I got into the proper position, took my aim, and start firing the gun.

With each shot, I feel like my aim is getting sharper and sharper. Sheena was not too surprised to see my improvement in such a short period of time, but Albert on the other hand... was amazed.

"It's amazing how she improved so quickly. Is this the innate ability of the elf? Their marksmanship is amazing indeed!"

"That's enough. Now try shooting with your non-dominant arm. After you get used to it, we will raise the level." Sheena stepped forward and prompt me to continue shooting with my other hand.

The result was almost the same as with my dominant arm. At first, I missed the target but my aim gets sharper over time.

Eventually...

"Sylvia!" Sheena called out to me.

I turned over to look at her.

"Catch." She throw the other gun that she was holding earlier to me.

I caught it frantically and shouted with discontent, "H-hey! That's dangerous! What if somebody got hurt?!"

Sheena turned her head sideways, "Humph..."

"Eh? What did I do?" I was confused at Sheena's fit of temper.

Could she be jealous at how I can do something that she couldn't so easily?

I looked around and noticed Albert is not around so I asked, "Where's Albert?"

Sheena didn't say a word and pointed behind me. I turned to look and saw Albert walking over from a distant with nine additional target dummy floating in the air.

"Eh?" I was confused, I have no idea what is going on. Why are there so many target dummy?

"Now let's proceed with the final test. If you pass this test, then we will acknowledge your marksmanship, and get you two guns as promised. If you fail, we will still get you one gun but you won't be using that as your main weapon." Albert walked towards me and explained.

"So... how are we going to test my marksmanship?" I asked interestingly.

"Simple! Can you see the colors of the mark on the dummy?" Albert pointed to the dummy.

"Hmm... yes... and?" I looked at one dummy after another as indicated.

"I will control five of the dummy with red mark using levitation magic while avoiding you, your aim is to hit them with the rubber bullet." Albert explained.

"And I will control the other five with blue mark, obstructing you. But you cannot attack them. Once you do, you fail!" Sheena curved her lips upward, "Be careful~ I will occasionally ram into you, hehe."

"Oh... moving targets... just... perfect... and I have to avoid hitting those with blue marks too..." I am not so confident I can hit moving target yet, so I feel rather dispirited.

Furthermore, with two guns occupying both my hand, trying to reload the gun will be difficult, unless I have super godly reflexes. Magic gun is another story since I can just use instacast to instantly reload the gun, but these guns are different, I have to reload them manually.

Each gun can load up to ten bullets, that means I will have twenty shot with two guns. In other word, I can spare five bullets per dummy. I can do this, I have plenty of bullets to spare! If I really can't take down five targets with twenty bullets, I really have no rights to hold a gun.

"Ok, let's begin then!" Upon my signal, Sheena and Albert simultaneously used levitation magic to lift the target dummy to surround me.

With the blue dummies blocking my view in the front, while the red dummies at the back are floating left and right, up and down.

When I pointed a gun at the red dummy, the blue dummy came into view.

Whoa! How am I supposed to shoot the red dummy if the blue dummy keeps blocking me. Seems like I can't stay in one place forever. I will have to get behind the blue dummy to aim properly.

With that in mind, I started running towards one of the blue dummy.

The blue dummy tried to ram into me, but I side stepped and narrowly dodged the blue dummy's reckless charge.

"Skid...!" With my left hand and knee on the ground, I immediately pointed my non-dominant right hand at the red dummy and pulled the trigger.

"Ding!"

"Score! One down, four more to go!" I shouted in joy as my aim was right on the mark.

"Tsk! It's not over yet!" Sheena suddenly commanded all five of the blue dummies to encircle me at high speed.

"Damn!" I cursed silently as I was trapped in the center of these five blue dummies.

I saw a gap in between the blue dummy so I pointed my gun at one of the red dummy that is floating around aimlessly behind one of the gaps, and waited for the right moment.

"Bang!"

I pulled the trigger again, and with a "Bang!", I hear the sweet "Ding!" sound which indicates I hit the target. Oh sweet! Another one down, three more to go!

"Khhhhh!" Sheena seems infuriated that I was able to hit my target in that situation. Then all of a sudden, three blue dummies charged toward me at high speed.

Without any time to think, I jumped up into the air to avoid getting squashed by the three dummies. I jumped higher than I thought and avoided the dummies by a hair's breadth. The dummies rammed into one another while I was still upside down in midair.

I took a quick glance at my surrounding and saw two red dummies at the distant. I quickly spin around my body while still upside down in midair, and saw the third dummy at the opposite side.

Without losing my momentum, I spread out both my arm and focused like I never have before, and then I pulled the trigger one time, two times, three times, while spinning around in midair.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!"

That signals the end of my marksmanship test! All five red dummies are down, and not a single blue dummy were shot! But I don't have time to rejoice at the moment, because I'm losing altitute, and is about to fall to the ground head first!

I tried to balance myself by doing a somersault, and turn my body into the upright position. Then my feet touched the ground first, and I am standing upright with my arms spread. A perfect landing!

As if! I landed hard on my butt first!

"Owowowowow! That hurts!" Tears are welling up in my eyes as I rubbed my sore butt.

Although that took a while to explain, only a few seconds have passed in reality.

Sheena and Albert stared at me wide eyed from the distant with their jaw dropped. I guess I couldn't blame them. What I did just now even surprised myself. If I was the one watching from the sideline, I probably would have the same expression as them right now.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	13. The Legendary Artifact

After a long period of silence...

"J-Just what was that?!" Sheena broke the silence.

"How did you do that just now?! How were you able to shoot so accurately while in the midair! No! Before that! How did you even jump that high to begin with!" Sheena stormed me with one question after another while I was still on the ground. Sitting there with my knees together, with my body leaning against it.

I looked at Sheena, and complained with teary eyes while rubbing sore butt, "Uuuu... That's the first thing you ask? You could at least worry about me you know?"

Just as I was saying that, Albert was already standing in front of me and offered a hand. I grabbed his hand without second thoughts, and he pulled me up from the ground.

"Th-thank you..." I was surprised, Albert collected himself way too fast. Just a moment ago, he was standing beside Sheena with the same stupid expression as her, and a moment later, he was already in front of me as his usual self. Calm and composed.

"That was most impressive Miss Sylvia. I am awed all over by your performance earlier! Splendid marksmanship, and a user of instacast to top it off! Indeed, the magic gun is an excellent weapon of choice!" Albert praised me over and over. It's a little embarrassing to be praised so much, seriously.

"Ah... ahahaha... thank you Albert..." I bashfully responded to Albert's words of praise.

Sheena cuts in between us, "Hey! Don't ignore me, answer my questions!"

"Uh... even if you ask me... I don't know how to answer... natural instinct maybe? Hahaha..." I laughed awkwardly and scratched my cheeks.

"Sigh... Alright fine, let's just go inform Uncle Sebastian that we are done with the test already, and choose an appropriate weapon for you. As promised we will get you two magic guns." Sheena gave up the questioning and cursed silently, "Kh... Natural instinct huh? I hate those genius who achieved good results without even trying hard. I worked so hard to get to where I am today..."

p style="text-align: center;"***/p

As we re-entered the store from the back door. Sebastian noticed us and started, "Hahaha! So the lass' test is over now is it? How did it go?"

"She passed with rainbow colors." Sheena seems a little bit displeased.

"Her marksmanship is most impressive, I've never seen a marksman with such impressive sharpshooting skill as her. Her magic aptitude is off the charts too. It is unfortunate that we can only test her aptitude for one element for now due to the high Magic Power consumption of a peculiar ability at work."

"Hoh... special ability is it? What is it?" Sebastian was interested in the special ability and asked.

"Hmhmhm! Hear this and be impressed! My familiar is the second known user of instacast in the entire continent of Halkeginia." Sheena's face suddenly brightened up, and proclaimed to Uncle Sebastian proudly.

"Hahahaha! Instacast is it? That's impressive! Impressive indeed!" Sebastian laughed out loud.

"Muu! I'm not joking you know?" Sheena pouted.

"Haha! I know, I know! This is just perfect! Wait here for a moment!" Sebastian told us to wait, then he went to the innermost part of the store.

After a while, he got back with two bow like gun on both of his hands.

"Eh?" I was surprised. Why is that here? Where did he get it from? Those bow-gun look exactly like the one I saw in my vision.

Sheena turned her head over to look at me, "Sylvia... is that?"

I did the same and looked at Sheena, I didn't say a word and just nodded slightly.

"Oh? Have the lass here seen this weapon before?" Sebastian was surprised when he saw our expression.

I turned my head back to look at Sebastian, then at the two bow-gun that he laid on the counter in front of us. After that, I told him, "Actually... I can't really say I have seen them before, I just saw them in my vision. That's all..."

Sebastian had a very grim expression when I told him that, but he instantly changed his mood and said, "Hahaha! Then this must be fate! I found these weapon a little over ten years ago in the dungeon! For some reason, they come in a pair and won't separate for more than a meter."

"You found these in a dungeon over ten years ago? Does that mean... during the first dungeon exploration with my father?" Sheena asked.

Sebastian's expression turned grim for a moment, then he immediately reverted back to the happy-go-lucky mood, and patted Sheena's head, "Hahaha! Don't worry about it. Let's not talk about that for now."

"This weapon... I will give it to you as a gift, lass." Sebastian pushed the pair of bow-gun towards me.

"Eh?! But why...? How can I accept such a gift?! From what I heard, the dungeon is an extremely dangerous place. This weapon must be worth a lot!" I tried to refuse the offer since I would feel very bad about it, they sacrificed a lot during that first dungeon exploration from what I've heard, but Sebastian refuted.

"Hahaha! Don't worry about it, this weapon is totally worthless!"

"Eh?!" I was dumbfounded, how could something excavated from the dungeon be worthless?

"True, this is a legendary artifact. But no one can use it effectively, no one other than you that is!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"What do you mean...?" Sheena, Albert and I looked at Sebastian with suspicion.

"You see..." Sebastian explained to us how this bow-gun can only be fired once, since each time you refilled it with magic, only a single magic bullet in the form of an arrow was formed, so it cannot be used continuously.

He also explained about how he used this bow-gun as a model to create the first prototype of the magic gun, and derived to what it is today.

"I see... If that's the case, then it's true that this weapon is not optimal for a mage. The only reason why a mage opt for magic gun is because of the ability to shoot it continuously without the need to chant for a spell." Albert consented.

"I agree... Furthermore, unlike magic, this bow-gun also do not have auto target assist like the rest of the magic gun, it is a single target weapon, and only have two shot at best since they come in a pair." Sheena also agreed with Albert.

"And that's why I want you to have this, lass! This weapon no longer serves any purpose to me. I'm sure it would be happier to be used instead of sitting here to eat dust." Sebastian tried to push the weapon to me.

"..." I was in deep thought for a while.

"With your instacast and remarkable marksmanship, you can fire this dual bow-gun continuously! It's the perfect weapon for you, lass! Hahaha!" Sebastian continued to convince me to accept it.

"Alright... if you insist, I will accept your generosity. Thank you very much, Uncle Sebastian." I bowed respectfully as I received the dual bow-gun.

"Hahaha! Good! Good! Now you just need to soul bind the weapon, and it will be yours!" Sebastian was very delighted when I accepted it.

"Soul Bind?" I titled my head in confusion as I asked.

"That's right, all legendary artifact require you to bind your soul with it for them to recognize you as their true owner. You just need to drip your blood on top of the weapon and it will be bounded to your soul." Sebastian explained.

"Um... what happens if I did not bind my soul with the weapon?" I asked.

"Then you won't be able to wield it, probably." Sebastian answered.

"Wait... if you need to be soul bounded with the weapon in order to use it, then how do you know about the usage of this bow-gun?" Sheena thought it was strange, so she asked.

"Does that mean... this bow-gun previously have an owner who soul bounded with it?" I asked as if that was the most natural thing in the world.

"Sigh..." Sebastian's expression turns grim again, "That's right... this weapon does indeed have a previous owner. She might not be an instacast user but she is quite talented in magic herself as she is a shortened incantation user."

Judging from his expression, I have a feeling I shouldn't press on this matter anymore. I already have a general idea of the fate of the previous user by now. Most likely she is already...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	14. The Mana Stone

After a period of awkward silence.

"I see... my condolences." Albert said consolingly.

"Hahaha! What for?! It's not like she's dead. She's just in a coma, that's all!" Sebastian tried to lighten the mood.

Wait... the legendary artifacts bound themselves with the soul of owner right? If that is the case, then doesn't that mean the soul of the previous owner is already long gone? Can you really call that being alive?

I wanted to retort but doing so would only make the mood heavier so I held back.

"Haha! Now now, let's not talk about that anymore. Let's just drip a tiny drop of your blood on top of this dual bow-gun and it's yours, lass." Sebastian ended the topic with that and passed a needle to me.

"Mm... alright." I took a needle offered to me by Sebastian, and reluctantly poke the tip of finger with it.

"Ouch!" The needle pierced my skin and a little bit of blood starts flowing out from the opening. I dripped the blood on top of the weapon, and they glowed dimly for a few seconds.

"Shiiing! Shiiing!"

"Huaaa... What is it? Morning already?" A voice rang out in my mind as soon as the weapon stopped glowing.

"Hm? Did you say something?" I looked at Sheena as I asked, since she is the only girl here other than me.

"No? Did you hear something?" Sheena answered while tilting her head.

"No... never mind, maybe I just misheard." Seeing Sheena's innocent face, I don't think she was lying, so I just shrugged off as my imagination.

"Well then! Now that we have your weapon and with plenty of Silver coins left, I guess we should get you some Mana Stone." Since we didn't spent a single penny on this weapon of mine, Sheena wanted to get me something else. She wanted to get me something with her own money to celebrate our life-time contract.

"Mana Stone? What's that?" Upon hearing the unfamiliar term, I turned my attention to Sheena and asked.

"Mana Stone is basically a stone that can store mana to recover your Magic Power. Seeing how much Magic Power your special ability consumes upon activation. Having one or two Mana Stone wouldn't hurt." Albert explained in her stead.

"Hahaha... if it's Mana Stone you want. Then you are in luck! I have one Mana Stone with 10,000 capacity left. Normally it would go for one Gold coin but for you, I'll sell it for ninety Silver coins!" Sebastian rummaged through his stock and grabbed the Mana Stone from under the counter.

"So expensive! Don't you have one with lower capacity?" Upon hearing the catastrophic cost of the Mana Stone, Sheena couldn't help but cry out in shock.

"I'm sorry lil miss, these Mana Stone are high in demand. You would have to wait for another few months before the next stock of Mana Stones are available." Sebastian felt helpless that there was nothing else he could do.

I pulled Sheena's sleeve lightly, and whispered softly in her ear, "Um... perhaps I don't understand the value of money in this world, but just how expensive is this Mana Stone?"

"Sigh... Alright, let me put it in a term that you can understand. Let's say one Bronze coin in Halkeginia equals to 10 USD on Earth. How much do you think a single Silver coin is?" Sheena heaved a sigh and used the money that I am familiar with as an analogy.

"Um... let's see... if one Bronze coin equals 10 USD, then ten Bronze coins is 100 USD... one Silver coin is equal to one hundred Bronze coins, so that means... 1,000 USD?! SO EXPENSIVE!" I shouted in the end after finalizing my calculation.

I mean, I can't help it right? Ninety Silver coins are equivalent to 90,000 USD! Even in my previous life, I don't even have more than two-tenth of that amount! It's way too expensive!

"Uh... um... Sh-Sheena... umm... you know... you don't have to force yourself to buy that for me you know? I mean... it's too expensive! Even if you get it for me, I would feel WAY too insecure to carry something THAT expensive on me..." I try to convince Sheena not to buy it.

"Before we decide... can we borrow that and let Sylvia recover some her Magic Power first, Uncle Sebastian? If we encounter some monsters or rogue on the way back, with her Magic Power as low as it is now, she will only drag us down." Sheena requested Sebastian to let us borrow the Mana Stone for a while.

"Hahaha sure, go ahead and take as much mana as you want!" Sebastian handed the Mana Stone over to me.

"Eh? Won't the value of this Mana Stone decrease if I drain the mana out of it?" I was reluctant to do it. Since I am basically draining one Bronze coin for each unit of Magic Power!

"Hahaha! Don't worry about it lass, these Mana Stone have a function to draw mana from the surrounding like the Magic Staff, they can collect the mana and store it within them over time." Sebastian explained briefly regarding how the Mana Stone works.

"Oh... is that how it work?" I was truly amazed, this is truly a fantasy world, there are so many interesting things that cannot be explained with logic here!

While I was still mesmerizing at the wondrous world before me, Albert said, "Yeah, the Mana Stone usually fully recovered after ten hours."

"Phew... then don't mind if I take some mana out from the stone." I grabbed the stone and then stared at it. After one awkward minute of staring at the stone...

I asked, "Uh... So how do I recover my Magic Power?"

"Pfft-ahahahahahaha!" Sheena, Albert and Sebastian broke out in laughter.

Eh? Did I say something funny? They probably knew that I do not know anything, and kept their silence to watch my reaction. How mean!

"Hahahahaha! Oh lass! It's quite simple, really! You just have to put that stone in front of your lips and suck the mana out of it!" Sebastian is the first to snap out of the laughter and explained.

I did as he told and kissed the stone. A moment later, I can feel a surge of mana flowing into my body, rapidly recovering my Magic Power.

"Wow, I feel so refreshed!" After feeling the supply of mana is no longer flowing into my body, I pulled the stone away from my lips.

Sheena, Albert and Sebastian all stared at the Mana Stone wide eyed.

Hm... why are they so shocked? Did I break the stone? I turned my sight to the stone nervously and let out a sigh of relieve, there doesn't seem to be a crack on the stone.

But it is too soon to feel relieved... about one-tenth on the surface of the Magic Stone seems to have turned grayish. I wonder why... did I break it after all?

I lifted the stone in front of my face, holding it up with my palm. I looked at the grayish part of the stone and asked, "Um... this is...?"

Sheena put her right hand on top of her head and shake it twice, "I don't believe it..."

"To think it would consume that much Magic Power... I guess this is what you call mighty power comes with great cost..." Albert was also shaking his head while he let out a sigh.

"Uncle Sebastian, we will buy this Mana Stone after all..." After looking at the stone, Sheena finally give in and decided to buy the Mana Stone.

"Ehhhhh?! Why? Did I break it after all?" I panicked.

"No... but your innate Magic Power and the consumption rate of your skill is too high. A normal Mana Stone would be consumed immediately." Sheena denied the claim and explained.

"That's right, normally, a basic elemental spell usually only consume around 10 unit of Magic Power, and a beginner mage usually have an average of 200 unit of Magic Power in total." Albert supplemented.

Then Sebastian continued, "From the looks of it, around one-tenth of the mana has been consumed within the Mana Stone. That means around 1,000 unit of Magic Power has been drained by that special ability of yours in a one go. You get what I'm implying here?"

So... that means I have at least around five times more Magic Power capacity compared to your average beginner mage, but since my special ability consumes too much Magic Power to register itself for instacast, I had no choice but to rely on the Mana Stone.

"I see... that is bad indeed. That means I won't be able to register high level spell for instacast." I lamented at the thought of it.

While I was lamenting at my inability to instacast high level spell, Sheena shouted, "That's why we need this Mana Stone all the more!"

"Why? Does it have some other function other than recovering the Magic Power?" I was surprised when Sheena suddenly said that. I know that I need the Mana Stone now, but how does that help me in regards to register high level spell for instacast?

"Hahaha! This lass truly have good insight, she caught on frightening fast!" Sebastian was delighted at my keen intuition.

"Oh... so it does indeed have other function. What is it? Tell me already!" I looked at Sebastian with gleaming eyes. My arms are in a "v-shape" in front of my breasts, and my fists are clutched tightly.

"Hahaha, you guys explain to her. I'll do some modification with this Mana Stone." Sebastian pushed Sheena and Albert to do the explanation while he moved into the workshop at the back.

"Oh, does that mean the other function cannot be used with the Mana Stone just as it is?" As I thought of that, I turn my head over to Sheena and Albert looking for an explanation.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	15. Teardrop Earring

I looked at Sheena and Albert expectantly. Waiting for them to explain the secondary function of the Mana Stone.

"Fu... Alright. Listen well, cause I'll only say it once!" Sheena let out a mouthful of breath, and start to explain, "The original purpose of the Mana Stone is to recover the user's Magic Power using the mana it collected from the surrounding."

Albert continued from where Sheena left off, "But, the Mana Stone can also act as a secondary mana tank for the user!"

"A secondary mana tank?" I tilted my head while poking my right cheek with the index finger.

"That's right. Instead of drawing the mana from the stone to recover your Magic Power, you can directly draw the mana from the stone to cast the spell." Sheena answered me while crossing her arms below her breasts.

"I see... that would be helpful indeed. So how does one draw the mana directly from the stone to cast the spell? Is it related to why the stone needs to me modified?" After understanding the secondary function of the Mana Stone, another question comes to my mind.

"That is correct. Normally, one cannot draw the mana directly from the stone while casting a spell. That is only possible if the Mana Stone is embedded into a special alloy." Albert explained.

"Mhm... they are normally attached to the tips of a wand or staff. But there are some that are attached to jewelries, such as a ring or a bracelet." Sheena nodded and continued the explanation.

Shortly after Sheena and Albert finish explaining the secondary function of the Mana Stone to me, Sheena started, "Well, how about we go test your affinity for other elemental spells while waiting for Uncle Sebastian? You just fully recovered your Magic Power after all."

"Sure! Better than doing nothing here while waiting! Let's go!" I was the first to run to the back door of the store.

We weren't able to finish testing my affinity with fire, earth and water element earlier because we were worried that I might run out of Magic Power due to my special ability, but later we found out that as long as I don't have enough Magic Power, the ability won't be activated and the spell will not be registered. But that's another story in the future.

Sheena asked me when we reached the empty field at the back of the store, "So, which elemental magic do you wish to test first?"

I replied enthusiastically, "Fire magic please!"

"Fire? Why?" Albert asked.

"Fire magic is compatible with wind magic right? If I fused fire and wind magic together, I can create an even stronger fire!" I answered.

"I see... you do have a point, but I think it is still too early for you to think about fusion magic!" Sheena rebuked.

Albert on the other hand seems pleased, since he is also a practitioner of fire and wind magic.

"Huhuhu, if it's fire magic. I can teach you! Here, take this wand and chant after me!" Albert passed over the beginner wand to me enthusiatically.

I took a hold of the wand and saluted, "Yes, Master!"

*Mumble, mumble*

I started to chant the incantation after Albert and shouted the name of the spell.

"...FIREBALL!"

And as expected, after I successfully cast a fireball, I started to feel slightly dizzy as my Magic Power is being consumed at high speed by the special ability. I was able to instacast fireball later.

"Huff... huff..." I breathed heavily after the spell has been registered.

"Are you okay?" Sheena was genuinely worried about me.

"Yea... no problem, just a little dizzy... Man, just learning to instacast a basic elementary spell is already taking such a huge toll on me, I can't even begin to imagine just how much Magic Power will the higher level spell consume." As higher level spells are more complex and powerful, it will inevitably consume more time and Magic Power, I shudder at the thought of it.

"Hehe, I guess you just got to work hard to increase your Magic Power capacity. You have no other choice, you can't rely on the Mana Stone forever." Sheena giggled charmingly.

"That's true... but how do I increase my Magic Power capacity?" I faced Sheena and asked.

"Well... that's easy, you just got to keep using your magic until you run out of Magic Power... Since your ability consumes so much Magic Power, I guess your Magic Power capacity will increase much faster than an ordinary mage..." Sheena answered honestly, but then she felt a little depressed in the end, after recalling all the harsh training she went through to increase her Magic Power.

"I see... that sounds easy indeed..." I grabbed my chin and was in deep thought for a while.

"Sigh... You sure have it easy..." Sheena pouted.

"Well... anyway~ Can we proceed to test my affinity for earth and water?" Seeing Sheena like this, I quickly diverted the topic.

"What's the rush. Sebastian hasn't even finished embedding the Mana Stone, and your Magic Power is really low right now." Albert tried to stop me but I refuted, "I want to find out whether my ability will activate or not when I do not have enough Magic Power to register a new spell."

"No! I won't allow it! It's too reckless! It's one thing to run out of Magic Power and faint. But it's another story when you go over your Magic Power capacity, you will damage your dantian, and lose the ability to use magic. At worst, you can even lose your life!" Sheena got angry and shouted at me.

Lose my life? Seriously? I guess I shouldn't try this unless I'm in a life and dead situation. That means I will be stuck with basics elementary spell for a while until I get enough Magic Power to register the intermediate and advanced level spell.

I stayed silent for a while and apologized to Sheena for being so thoughtless. With that, we went back inside the store.

We waited for a while and finally saw Sebastian come back from the workshop, carrying a pair golden earring on his left hand.

Sebastian approaches us and showed us the golden earring. It looks like of like a golden teardrop with a hint of blue stone embedded in the center of it. I guess that's the Mana Stone.

"What do you think?" Sebastian looked at Sheena, then at me.

"It looks... beautiful..." Sheena was flabbergasted at the aesthetic of the earring.

"It looks beautiful indeed but I don't think I can wear it? I don't have ear-piercing..." I grabbed the lobe of my ears to feel for any piercing hole.

"Hahaha, don't worry lass. You don't need to pierce a hole in the lobes of your ears to wear these earring. These are non pierced earrings." Sebastian laughed out loud.

"Oh... that's great, because I am not about to go pierce my ears. NOT ever!" It's definitely not because I'm scared of pain alright? Defintely...

Sebastian handed the Teardrop Earring to me, and I put them on immediately. After I equip the earrings, I can feel a surge of power flowing into me. I guess aside from the mana tank function, it also increases my magic attack?

"This is..." I turned over to look at Sebastian.

"Hahaha! So you noticed it, lass?" Sebastian was feeling rather proud with these pair of earrings.

"I feel a surge of power flowing into me when I put on the earring. Aside from my Magic Power capacity, it feels like my magic attack also increased." I explained the weird but pleasant sentation I felt after wearing the earring to the others.

Sebastian boasted happily, "Hahaha! Indeed, I have enchanted these earring to increase the magic attack of the user."

Sheena frowned, "Uncle Sebastian! You are being too lenient. You are already selling the Mana Stone to us for ten Silver coins less, how can we ask you for more?"

"Hahaha, don't worry. I know your personality. That's why I'm not giving this for free. I will charge you five Silver coins for these earrings! How about it? Hahaha! Surely you have enough right?" Sebastian know Sheena's temper very well so he didn't try to push it.

"Hmph, that sounds fair enough." Sheena crossed her arms under her twin peaks, and turned her face to the other side.

Wow... Five Silver coins for this earring. That's equivalent to 5,000 USD! It's quite a luxury item. With the Mana Stone embedded in it, the total value of this earring is a whooping 95,000 USD! I feel anxious just to have this around.

I have to get stronger, and quick! So that I can overcome my anxiety.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	16. The Abyss Beast

After Sheena gave the Silver coins to Sebastian, we said our thanks and left the store.

On the way I asked anxiously, "So... how much money do we have left?"

"Let's see... we have spent fifteen Copper coins to lodge in the inn last night and six Copper coins for dinner and breakfast. The Teardrop Earrings and Mana Stone cost us ninety-five Silver coins. With that, we only have four Silver coins and seventy-nine Copper coins remaining." Sheena looked into her purse and sighed.

I feel kind of guilty since more than 90% of the money were spent on the Mana Stone and Teardrop Earrings for me, "I'm sorry... because of me you have to spend so much money."!-more-

"Well, there's nothing to it. You just have to work hard to pay back the debt." Then Sheena revealed a mischievous smile, and looked at the rune on the back of my hands, "It's not like you have anywhere to run anyway, since we are bounded till death do us part."

"Gulp..." I swallowed my saliva, and laughed awkwardly, "Hahaha... That's... true..." With these kind of debt, it will probably take around a few hundred years to repay. And since I am an elf, I can probably live for a few centuries. I will have to spend the next few hundred years of my life repaying my debt. I shuddered at the thought of it.

Suddenly, we can hear a scream coming from the distant, "Kyaaa! A monster!"

"A monster? In the middle of the dungeon town filled with various powerful Adventurers?" Sheena and Albert looked at each other disbelievingly.

Then they suddenly rushed toward the place where the scream comes from to see what kind of monster would be stupid enough to attack this town.

When we arrived at the scene, there was utter chaos. We couldn't believe what we just saw. There were plenty of human corpses lying of the floor with blood gushing out everywhere, dying the brick floor red. And there was only one monster is the midst of the corpses, just one!

The monster's face looks like that of a fierce dog and is walking on all fours. It has two long curvy horns protruding from the back of its head, with one horn smaller and straight horn protruding from its forehead. At the tips of the small horn, it was emitting some sort of purplish flame. There were spikes growing out from its shoulder and its arm is as thick as a tree trunk. This monster looks ridiculously strong and fierce.

The monster was surround by a group of Adventurers, but no one dared to approach seeing how the other three had been killed almost instantly.

The monster pay them no mind and glanced at the surrounding.

By this time, Sheena and Albert finally recovered from their shock and shouted softly as to not aggravate the monster, "That's the Abyss Beast! What is it doing here?! We have to get out of here quick!"

Sheena pulled me and started running. Albert followed immediately and the three of us were running away from the scene as fast as we can.

While we were running, I asked, "What is that monster?!"

Albert answered, "It is called the Abyss Beast. It's usually found in the deepest part of the Swinford dungeon and is classified as an SS-ranked monster. With our current ability, we are only asking for death if we stayed there. It's better to just leave this to the Adventurer Guild."

I nodded, "Yeah! I wouldn't want to get involved with that monstrosity either way! But! WHY IS IT CHASING AFTER USSSS!"

Sheena and Albert both looked back and saw the monster chasing after us, then they screamed and increased their pace.

"Eeeek! Why is it chasing us!" Sheena was on the verge of tears.

"Waaaaaa! Damn it! It will eventually catch up to us at this rate! Let's split up and divert its attention!" Albert was just as surprised, however he was able to evaluate the situation properly and come up with the best course of action.

Yup, right now. We are being chased by the Abyss Beast! As soon as we turned tail and run, it seems to have noticed and start chasing after us! Such bad luck!

But as expected of Albert, even in such a situation, he came up with a plan to increase our rate of survival.

"Agreed!" Both Sheena and I consented and the three of us split up in the next junction up ahead. Sheena went to the left, Albert went to the right and I went straight ahead.

Obviously, the monster chased after me.

"Eeeeeeek! Why me?!" I raised a futile protest.

I glanced at my surrounding quickly. I saw Sheena and Albert both running at the side of the alley in the same direction as I while chanting some high level spells.

But I can't wait for them to finish the spell! The monster is closing in on me as we speak, I have to at least delay the monster's speed!

Without further ado, I jumped into the air with all my strength. While in midair, I pulled the dual bow-gun that is attached on my belt, turned around and raised both my arms to aim the gun at the monster.

I charged the gun on my left with fire magic while the one on my right with wind magic.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

I fired two rounds of fire magic and one round of wind magic. The magic arrows collided slightly in front of the monster and "Boom!" the collision of the wind and fire magic caused an explosion!

Yes! That ought to slow it down a bit. While I was rejoicing, the monster suddenly burst forth from the explosion and from the tip of its horn, the purplish flame suddenly shot towards me.

"Waa... waaa!" I was still in the midair so my movement is limited. Unable to do anything else, I just bend my body backwards in attempt to avoid that purplish flame. I avoided it by a hair's breadth and fell on the ground.

"Sylvia!"

"Miss Sylvia!"

Sheena and Albert shouted frantically.

That is because the monster is already right in front of me, with its paw high up in the sky, ready to turn me into mincemeat any second now!

When the paw is about to drop, I closed my eye, crossed my arm in front of me to defend and shouted in a panic, "Waaa!"

But after several seconds later, the impact that I was waiting for still haven't hit me.

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed is that the rune on my left hand glowed brightly, and that my surrounding was covered by a yellow light. Everything touched by the yellow light seems to be slowed considerably. Only I, who was not affected by the yellow light, was able to move without much restriction in this field of yellow light.

"What just happened?" I was dumbfounded at the scene right before me, but the paw was still slowly but surely approaching me.

"Don't just sit there dumbfounded, move from that location now if you don't want to die!" A voice suddenly rang out in my mind.

Without any time to think about where that voice come from, I quickly rolled to the left. At the same time, the glow on my left hand faded, the yellow light that was surrounding us faded as well.

The paw seems to have regained its previous velocity, and slammed hard on the ground right beside my head.

"Crack! Crack!"

The cement ground beside me cracked, and a big hole is left on the spot.

Wow if I hadn't moved in time just now, my head would be smashed like a watermelon...

But I have no time to think about that right now, my number one priority right now is to get out of here!

The monster opened its jaw and saliva dripped on my face.

"Gulp!" This situation is hopeless. I am so dead.

"Boom! Boom!" Two flashes of red and green light suddenly hit the face of the monster, those are intermediate fire and wind spell casted by Albert and Sheena respectively.

The monster doesn't seem to be hurt badly, but it successfully distracted the monster as it is now approaching Sheena and Albert at high speed.

Me, still lying on the ground with my back, turned around to look at Sheena and Albert.

"Sheena! Albert! RUN!" I can do nothing other than stretching my hand towards them and shouting frantically.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	17. The Awakening Powers

The monster rushed toward Albert and Sheena at lightning speed while bellowing in rage, "Rooooar!"

Sheena and Albert quickly grabbed their magic gun, and started firing rounds after rounds of magic bullet at the monster.

Albert's aim was not bad. At least it hits the monster, but Sheena on the other hand... missed one after another. One of many magic bullets fired by Sheena even grazed my cheek.

Yikes! Just a few more centimeter and it's gonna be a head-shot! But thanks to that, I finally regained a little bit of my composure.!-more-

I frantically grabbed the dual bow-gun at my side, and started to rain down a cluster of magic arrows at the monster's back.

"Clang! Clang! Clang!"

But the magic bullets and arrows that hit the monster are deflected by its tough fur, as if the bullets and arrows were made out of butter. It doesn't have any effect on the monster at all!

The monster continued its wild charge toward Sheena and Albert without minding the torrent of magic bullets and arrows at all.

"Khhhhh this is so frustrating! My attacks are doing nothing to the monster at all." I bit my lower lip in frustration.

The monster got closer and closer to Sheena, then it immediately lunged towards Sheena with its jaw wide open.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sheena screamed as she fall toward the ground with her buttocks. She pointed the magic gun toward the monster's mouth while sitting on the ground with her knees together. She pulled the trigger.

"Clack! Clack!"

Due to her reckless shooting earlier, the gun already ran out of bullets.

"SHEENAAAAA!" As I shouted, the rune on my right hand shined brightly. Then all of a sudden, my sight was stolen. I could see nothing but pitch black darkness.

The moment I regained my sight, I saw Sheena in front of me.

"Eh?" Both Sheena and I were confused. Just what in the world happened?

When I turned around to look, I saw a black hole in the midair that is gradually shrinking, and then it disappeared as if it never existed.

In the next instant, the monster got out from another black hole located in my previous location, and chomped the empty air . The black hole behind the monster immediately disappeared after the monster came out from it.

The monster was also confused and looked left and right twice. When it finally noticed us, it immediately started charging towards us once again.

The rune on my right hand is still glowing and I can feel a strange power flowing out of the rune.

Immediately, I pointed the bow-gun on my right hand at the monster and pulled the trigger.

"Skreeeeeeeech!"

An ear-piercing sound emitted from the magic arrow. It sounded as if space itself is being ripped apart. Wherever the magic arrow passed, cracks in space appeared but quickly repaired itself.

The monster, upon sensing the danger this magic arrow possessed, immediately tried to dodge to the right.

Unfortunately, the speed of the magic arrow is simply too fast so it couldn't completely avoid the magic arrow. The magic arrow easily pierced through the tough fur of the monster, into its flesh and ripped one of its front leg off.

The monster, having lost one of its front leg, howled in agony as it lose its balance and fall to the ground face first. I was aiming for the face, but it hit the left front leg instead. It dodged a critical hit in almost an instant, this monster's reaction speed is out of this world! No wonder it is classified as SS-ranked monster.

The monster got up with its three remaining legs and stared at us angrily. It howled and the purplish flame on the tip of its horn suddenly intensify. It seems like the monster is going to use its ultimate attack now!

This is bad! What are we going to do? If we stay here, we are dead for sure, and I don't think I can pull off any more miracle than this. I don't even know how I pulled off those weird skills earlier, it happened all too fast and I don't have the time to reflect upon it.

"We should get out of..."

"That's far enough!" Before I could even finish saying the word, someone appeared from the side of the alley and shouted. He was waving his staff around and thick clouds started to gather in the sky.

All of a sudden, a flash of lightning escaped from the cloud and strike down on the monster!

"Baaaaaaang!"

A thunderous roar filled the air as the lightning strike the ground. Soon after, more human figures appeared from all direction, surrounding the monster and us.

Wow... that's one powerful spell. Is that guy a wannabe mage or a real mage? From the way he was waving his staff around, I'd say he's a wannabe mage, but to be able to use such a powerful spell... I guess these wannabe mage wasn't as weak as I thought they would be?

The wannabe mage approached us, "Miss, are you hurt?"

My knees finally gave up, and I slumped down onto the ground weakly, with my knees supporting my body.

"Ah... ahahaha." I laughed awkwardly and answered, "I guess we're still alive, just barely..."

"Please rest assured, we have gathered the most elite of all the Adventurers in the town. We can take care of the rest here. We offer you our most heartfelt gratitude for stalling the monster to prevent more casualties." The wannabe mage said respectfully.

"Wh... who are you, mister?" I tried to ask the wannabe mage for his name, it would be rude to keep calling someone as powerful as this a wannabe.

The wannabe mage stood proudly, and pounded his chest before announcing his name, "The name's Milton, I am the head of this town's Adventurer Guild. May I have the honor of knowing your name and your companion's?"

"Oh uh... My name's Sylvia and this is my master..." I mustered some strength in my knees to stand up before I introduced myself. I lend my hand to pull Sheena up from the ground before she introduces herself.

"Sheena, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mister Milton." Sheena introduced herself while patting the dirt off her skirt.

"And the beautiful lady there is..." Milton asked while turning his gaze toward Albert.

"My humble name is Alby, thank you for saving our lives, Mister Milton." Albert introduced himself as Alby and curtsied gracefully.

I looked nervously behind Milton and saw dozens of Adventurer surrounded the monster and finally subjugated the beast with slight difficulty.

Seeing that the beast no longer poses any threat to us, I let out a relieved sigh.

"But I must say, that was most impressive, Miss Sylvia! That last attack of yours actually managed to heavily injure the Abyss Beast! Just what was that bizarre attack?" Milton asked with excitement in his eye.

I looked away and hesitated slightly, "Uh... um... I'm not really sure either... when it happened, I noticed the rune on my hand is glowing. It probably have something to do with this power?"

I raised my right hand and showed Milton the rune.

"I see... most intriguing..." Milton grabbed his chin with his left hand, and is in deep thoughts for a while.

"How about it Miss Sylvia? Do you want to become an Adventurer? With your ability, I can grant you the S Rank immediately!" Milton suddenly came up with an unprecedented offer.

"What?! S Rank?! Right off the bat?!" Sheena and Albert were both flabbergasted.

"Uh... Mister Milton, thank you for your offer, but..." I tried to refuse his offer since what happened earlier was probably just a fluke, I don't have the confidence to be able to pull it off constantly so I do not deserve the S Rank but...

"Accept it!" Sheena grabbed both sides of my shoulders strongly and shake me twice, then she looked into my eyes with a powerful gaze.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	18. The Guild Card

"Accept it!" Sheena grabbed both sides of my shoulders strongly and shake me twice, then she looked into my eyes with a powerful gaze.

I feel like answering to her call but I feel that I shouldn't. I will surely regret it if I accept that proposal... and besides, just because she is my Master does not mean I have to listen to her every command, I have to make my own decision. And a good servant should not blindly follow orders from their Master, but to help them develop into a better person. ⌈1⌋

With that thought, I shook my head, "No... I'm afraid I can't accept your proposal, Mister Milton. I appreciate your consideration, but I'm afraid I am not ready to take on the responsibility of an S Rank!"

Sheena's expression was ugly to behold and she grabbed my shoulders with even more strength, "What are you talking about! It's not everyday you get an offer to be an S Ranker! Just accept it! Do you know how much benefit you can get just by being an S Ranker?!"

Benefits? There are such things like that too huh... but I still look into her eyes and said firmly, "Master... no matter the benefits, I still can't accept it! Think about it, if I am given the title of an S Ranker, I would probably be forced to go on an almost impossible quest! What do you expect me, a newbie who doesn't even know his ⌈2⌋ left and right yet, to do? I can't even protect you, my Master, properly! How do you expect me to finish an S Rank quest? I'd rather start at the bottom and climb up slowly like everyone else! Only when one achieved something through their own hard work will there be meaning."

"Muu..." Sheena puffed her cheeks and didn't say any more.

"Hahaha... is that so? That's such a shame... I was really looking forward to request something of you..." Mister Milton said resignedly.

What?! So he really have something in mind... Oh am I glad I rejected his proposal.

On the other hand, Albert was laughing out loud, "Khh... HAHAHAHA! Oh god... Hahaha... I don't believe it, there is actually a familiar capable of refusing to follow the Master's command! Hahaha... oh... phew..."

Albert wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and continue, "I guess there's a first time for everything..." And then he patted Sheena on her right shoulder once.

"Fuuuu..." Sheena let out a long breath and looked at me again before saying, "Okay, fine... I understand. But at the very least. you have to register at the Adventurer Guild. Even if it's the lowest rank, there's still a minimal benefit that can guarantee your safety."

"Huh...? Guarantee my safety? There's such a convenient item?" I was secretly surprised! I have never heard of any such things that can guarantee a person's well being even in the fantasy novels that I like so much!

"Yes..." Sheena took out a card from her pocket and showed me, it looks kind of like an identity card. There's the picture of Sheena on the card, her name, her race, her age, her attributes, her guild rank and total amount of money.

"This is...?" I peeled my sight from the card, and asked.

"A Guild Card." The Guild Master of Swinford moved forward and said so.

"A Guild Card?" I tilted my head in obvious confusion.

"Yes, that is a Guild Card. As you can see from the surface, it function as a sort of identity card and credit card. You can store your money in the card and use it to purchase items at any affiliated store ⌈3⌋." Mister Milton stopped momentarily to clear his throat.

And then he continued, "Ahem... aside from that, card holders of any rank gets the benefit of life insurance!"

"Um... can you please elaborate further?" Clearly not understanding what does Milton mean by life insurance, I asked him to go into more details.

"Gladly! You see... this card is bound directly to your soul, so that even if it is stolen, other people won't be able to use it. But more importantly, it can detect your life force and display it in the corner of your sight. If your life force falls below critical value, you will be teleported to the closest Adventurer Guild to receive medical treatment!" Mister Milton seemed really proud when he spoke of it.

I was flabbergasted and it clearly showed on my face with the jaws opening so widely. Even Sheena and Albert seemed to find it funny and started giggling on the side.

"B... But how?! How in the world did you make something like this? It's impossible, this is too cheat!" I still find it very hard to believe and ask for an explanation.

Mister Milton was delighted with my response and opened his mouth, "Hmhmhm~ This is all thanks to the wealth the dungeons brought us." Then he just stopped abruptly!

"Dungeons? What does dungeon have anything to do with this? Please stop leaving me in the dust and pause every once in a while just to see my reaction!" I pouted unhappily due to Mister Milton's obvious response.

"Alright alright~ I get it, I will stop teasing you already! I apologize for that, you are just too cute!" Having teased me enough, Mister Milton apologized sincerely. However, that last remark is unnecessary!

"Hehehe~ I know right~" And Sheena joined the fray.

"Geez! Stop teasing me already, hukhukhuk..." I cried. Well... not literally, there's no tears coming out. Just a dry tear. ⌈4⌋

"Alright Alright~ I will tell you. It's actually nothing much. We just incorporated the technique and materials found in the Teleport Labyrinth into these cards. As for the vision of your life force, that's just an illusory spell." Mister Milton finally explained after he have had enough.

"Guild Master! We have cleared the Abyss Beast and is ready to set out!" One of the Elite Adventurers reported to Mister Milton.

"Alright, good. Now let us head back to the Guild Hall!" With a wave of his hand, all the Elite Adventurers head toward the Adventurer Guild immediately.

I took a glance at location where the monster was supposed to be but there was nothing! Nothing at all, not even traces of blood! What did they do?! Then I turned my head towards Mister Milton with an inquisitive glance.

He took notice of it and laughed, "Hahaha, this is also one of the benefits for the Card Holders. All the monsters or bandits they kill or subdue will be teleported to the administration hall, then the loot will be distributed amongst all the party members equally. Naturally the loot and gold will be stored at the Guild Storage. They can use the gold stored in the Guild Storage by presenting their Guild Card at any affiliated stores, but to withdraw the loot and gold, they'd have to go to the Guild Hall directly, unless you're D-Rank and above, you cannot withdraw them directly via Teleportation."

We were talking about various things on the way to the Guild Hall, and I received a lot of new information from Mister Milton. This world feels more and more like a game now for some reason. All these convenient tools and function where you can normally only find in the game actually exist here in this fantasy world!

* * *

 **References**

1\. Reference from Hayate the Combat Butler

2\. Yes, Sylvia is referring to herself as his since he forgot that he is currently a girl in the heat of the moment

3\. Thanks to cocooma for correcting my mistake!

4\. Crying without tears. Usually fake.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	19. Analyzing Elemental Laws

With that, we arrived at the Guild Hall safely, along with Mister Milton and his Elite Adventurers.

Upon entering the main hall, Mister Milton immediately parted with the Elite Adventurers, he seems to be very busy. Well I guess he is the Master of the Guild after all.

But before he parted, he didn't fail to say this to us, "Enjoy your stay here. If you want to register at the Adventurer Guild, please do so at that counter over there. I'll be sure to inform the clerk to give you a little reward for helping us stalling and subjugating the Abyss Beast."

I'm a bit reluctant to be on the receiving side so I frowned a little.

Mister Milton noticed my unease and laughed it off, "Hahaha, pay it no mind! You really helped tremendously! If it is not for you, there would be much more casualties. Furthermore, the injury you inflicted on the Abyss Beast really helped a lot. Consider these little gifts of mine to mark our first meeting! I expect much from you in the future. Hohohohoho~"

With that, Mister Milton went straight to the counter to inform the clerk. They looked over here for a moment and Mister Milton departed to the inner hall.

We walked over to the counter. The clerk just smiled gently at us and said, "Please, follow me."

"Huh?" The three of us were confused. Where does she want to take us? Normally, don't you register and get all the information at the counter? But we didn't say anything and just looked at her skeptically.

The clerk noticed our obvious gaze and giggled, "Please understand, this is the order from the Guild Master. I will guide you to a private room, so please just wait there while we prepare your reward and Guild Card."

We consented and just follow after her to the private room without saying another word. Upon arrival, the clerk prompted us to enter, and wait in the room.

We sat down on the sofa and Sheena let out a long breath, "Fuuu... it's been such a hectic day today."

But I didn't hear anything they said afterwards as I was deep in thoughts.

"So just what was that earlier... those strange things that happened when we were facing the Abyss Beast..." When I was deep in thoughts while closing my eyes, my concentration has reached new heights. I was able to sense the elemental essence in the surrounding very clearly!

I was shocked and immediately opened my eyes, I jumped up and shouted involuntarily, "What was that?!"

"Huh? What is going on?" Sheena and Albert turned their attention to me.

"Oh uh... never mind, it was nothing. I was just lost in thoughts, please don't mind me." I brushed it off, sat back down on the sofa, closed my eye and immediately begin to focus my attention on those elemental essence.

* * *

 _*Everything below only happens within Sylvia's mind*_

Wow... this is so... SO AMAZING! Are these the so-called elemental essence? There's strongso/strong much of them floating about here and there. There's so many variant of colors... there's green, blue, yellow and red. I guess they represent wind, water, earth and fire respectively.

Is this the reason for the Elf Race's longevity? They can perceive the elemental essence so clearly! Is this the reason why in all the novels I read about the Elves, the Elder always seclude themselves in meditation and do not require any sleep? So that they can purify their souls with these elemental essence to prolong their lives.

I can sense the wind elemental essence most clearly, followed by water, earth and fire. I guess my affinity with wind is the strongest? But more so than that, I'm slightly concerned about something else... the black colored elemental essence. I can sense them more clearly than even the wind elemental essence.

Does that mean my affinity with darkness is the strongest? Does that make me a demonic creature? Now that I think about it, I might actually be a ghost or a spirit of some sort that is currently possessing this body...

Wait... that's not what's important right now... That's right, the most important part are these runes on my hand, as well as the weird power they possessed!

I feel like I have read something similar regarding these powers before... I wonder what was it again?

That's right... the elemental laws of the wind! The Spatial Dimension and Law of Velocity **⌈1⌋**! If it's that then it all make sense! The yellow light that suddenly slowed down the movement of the Abyss Beast, that should probably be the Slow Aspect of the Elemental Law of the Wind, which is a part of the Law of Velocity!

That chaotic space that switched the position between the monster and me... should be the Spatial Dimension Law! Though I have no idea how it works as of yet but it does make sense.

Moreover, the attack that torn the space apart should be Dimensional Decapitator! It should be one of the many ways to apply the Spatial Dimension or Law of Velocity in an attack!

Huh? But why does the elemental laws of the world from a fiction story actually applies in this world? What does it all mean? Is the author of the fiction an otherworlder like Saito? Does that mean if I followed this direction of training, I can technically become a god?

And these runes... it seems these runes granted me the power to use the elemental laws of the wind, but they consume a lot of mana! Perhaps it is because I do not have profound understanding of the laws of the wind yet. I will need to work hard...

Oh but before that... I almost forgot one more thing... when I casted spells earlier, both runes activated at the same time and consumed a lot of mana to allow me to cast the spell instantly. Can the Fast Aspect of the Elemental Law of the Wind do that too? But they both activated at the same time... does that mean... the Fast Aspect of the Wind speed up my casting, while the Profound Mystery of Spatial Dimension absorbed the activation sequence to allow for instacasting? That's soooo cheat!

[Hahaha you seems to be having fun analyzing the laws of the world] _A mysterious voice rang out in my mind._

Huh? Did I speak that out loud?

[So you really can hear my voice...]

What...? Who are you? How are you reading my mind?!

[Ehem... allow me to introduce myself. I am called Sylvidia, the Spirit of Light that's residing in this Ancient Artifact!]

...

Say WHAAAAAT?! You... you mean you are... YOU ARE THE-!

[STOP RIGHT THERE!] _Before I could finish forming the words in my head, I was abruptly stopped by the mysterious voice._

Wha... ?

[The weapon is not my original form! I am just like you, a wandering spirits from another world that got attached to this Ancient Artifacts by chance. I assume that's why we can communicate with one another mentally.]

What was that?! Wandering Spirits? Me and you?

[Let's talk about this some other time, your friends are looking at you suspiciously.]

* * *

Just when Sylvidia mentioned that, I heard Sheena calling for me, "-via... Sylvia~ Can you hear me?"

I finally opened my eyes and saw Sheena waving her hand right in front of my face.

"Uh... What's going on?" I asked shyly.

"Don't what's going on me! We have been calling you for a while now, and you have been making various weird expressions while closing your eyes since a while ago! I should be asking what is going on with you?!" Sheena glared at me unhappily.

It seems like I have caused inconvenience for the people around me, I guess I should start with an apology, "Sorry... I will explain later. More importantly, is the Guild Card ready?"

* * *

 **References**

1\. Reference to the elemental Laws of Coiling Dragon

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	20. Summoned Hero

Yup... I guess I should apologize first, "Sorry... I will explain later. More importantly, is the Guild Card ready?"

Sheena heaved a sigh and said, "It's just right in front of you..."

"Huh? Already? How much time have passed?" I tilted my head in confusion, and Sheena said, "About 30 minutes..." before she moved out of my field of vision, revealing the card and equipment placed on top of the table.

Wow... 30 minutes have passed already? It only felt like a few seconds have passed since I closed my eyes... and sitting on top of the sofa at the other side of the table is the Guild Master, Mister Milton!

"Oh uh... Mister Milton... how come you're here?" Since Milton seems like a busy man, I didn't expect he would have time to sit down and chit-chat with us.

"Hahaha... I came here to personally present you the reward of course!" Mister Milton said that nonchalantly.

"Huh? But why? Why would a busy person like you personally present the reward to a newcomer like me? Aren't you the Guild Master?" I was suspicious of him, he must have some ulterior motives!

"Hahaha... oh come on, it's not everyday you get to meet a Hero after all. I'd like to have the opportunity to personally give Lord Hero the reward!" Mister Milton said something non-sensical.

"...Huh?" After a long moment of silence, that's the only word I was able to spout.

"Hm? From your expression, I take it Lord Hero does not know anything?" Mister Milton asked me in return after seeing my confused expression.

"Would you care to explain?" I asked honestly.

"Hrm..." Mister Milton squinted his eyes, and look directly into mine for a long while before he said, "Alright then, it seems you really do not know."

Then he just turned his head to Sheena before saying, "As her Master, you should have explained these things beforehand."

Sheena just lowered her head in embarrassment, "Sorry, she just fainted after we completed our contract, and I was too excited that I forgot to explain to her properly. Allow me the honor of explaining it to her!"

"Well better late than never I guess..." Mister Milton nodded his head in agreement.

Then Sheena, who was sitting beside me suddenly turned to my side and grabbed my hands that was on top of my lap. I turned to face her before she continued, "Okay... listen carefully. Since a few decades ago, Professor Colbert collaborated with the Void Mage to study their familiar summoning, and he successfully developed a Hero summoning ritual!

The Hero summoning ritual require a ridiculous amount of mana so it requires a few dozens of people to successfully summon a single Hero. Therefore it cannot be used consecutively.

The summoned Hero are mostly intelligent species, and most common are the humanoid familiar. These summoned Heroes were also granted unique powers when their contracts are sealed!"

Sheena stopped here to catch her breath, and remained silent for a while. I broke the silence and asked, "Hero summoning...? Did you summon me with similar methods?"

Sheena frowned for a moment and said with uncertainty, "I don't know... I don't think what I did was that different from the rest of my classmates..."

Mister Milton suddenly raised an eyebrow, "Could it be?! Are... are you a Void Mage?! T-the... successor of Josette?! Hahaha I don't believe it! Today has been a great day! Not only did I get to meet a Hero, I was able to meet the Legendary Void Mage too!"

Sheena suddenly stood up and waved her hands in front of her, "No, no, no! Mister Milton, I am not a Void Mage! I can still use elemental spells!"

"Oh..." Mister Milton seems obviously disappointed, but he still lifted his mood and continued, "Well, doesn't matter. Let's just proceed and get this ceremony over as soon as possible then. You guys need to get back to the Academy by today no?"

Then Mister Milton prompted me to take a look at the equipment on top of the table first. There were a set of breastplate, a shoulder-pad, a belt, a pair boots with white knee-length socks, and lastly a pair of long white gloves with arm guards attached. They all have the same silver color and gold outline.

"These are..." After examining the armor, I looked at Mister Milton in confusion.

"Your reward. This set of armor is called the Silver Gold! I thought they'd go well with your one piece white dress!" Mister Milton happily introduced the equipment to me and end with, "This armor is best suited to a beginner like you. They are what we call the growth armor, they will grow stronger along with the user!"

Upon hearing Mister Milton's last word, my jaw dropped and I started to hesitate, "Such... such a good set of armors... A-are you sure you want to give this set of armors to me?!"

"Hahaha... pay it no mind! Let's just say this is my investment in you. Being an Adventurer is a dangerous job, you never know when you might die!" Mister Milton make up an excuse and laughed it off as usual.

"Die? But Mister Milton... doesn't the Guild Card provide a life insurance?" Hearing Mister Milton mention of death, I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes that is very much true but... there are scenarios where you can get killed in one shot. Or when the teleportation failed to activate in time. It does provide a sense of security but it's not flawless so you have to be careful!" Mister Milton warned us that this Guild Card is not onmipotence, so we have to be careful even if we have the protection if this card does provide us with a chance of survival.

"I see... something like that could happen huh..." I understood what Mister Milton was trying to say, and consented by nodding my head twice.

"Now then... let's proceed to sealing this Guild Card with your blood then! The paper works are all done, you just need to drip your blood on this card, and everything will be settled!" Mister Milton said so while pushing the tray on the table in front of me. The tray contained the Guild Card and a needle.

"Aw... I hate these blood contract thing..." I pouted but I still took the needle, and lightly pierced the tip of my finger.

I dripped a single drop of blood on the Guild Card and it glowed dimly. After a while, the light dispersed, and my picture along with some basic information was displayed on the card. Fantasy is truly amazing! It reminds me of how people used to print photos in the old days, with the film and all.

I was only slightly surprised when I saw the age since if I think about it, I am currently an elf. Being 163 years old should be normal.

But I frowned when I saw the Race and Attributes! Seems like my suspicion was right... I had attributes with Darkness and my race even indicates me as a Spirit, not an elf!

Everyone was curious after seeing my expression, so they took a peek at the information written on the card.

Their body shook involuntarily. Sheena and Albert fell on the sofa while Mister Milton just stood in front of me, looking at me warily and asked, "Miss Sylvia... just... what are you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	21. Demon Lord, Logia

"Miss Sylvia… just… what are you?" Mister Milton broke the silence and pointed his staff at me. It seems like he will attack me at a moment's notice.

I wonder if someone with darkness attributes is treated as a villain in this world. Well, I guess that's only normal... because everyone is skeptical like that. But judging someone purely based on their attributes is just plain stupid. I don't believe in the light is justice and darkness is evil kind of crap.

"Hahahahahaha" I lifted my head, used my right hand to cover my eyes before I started laughing madly!

"Wha... What?" Mister Milton backed off a single step due to my unexpected action. Sheena and Albert just sat on the sofa, watching me quietly.

"Ahem!" I cleared my throat and swept my glance towards Mister Milton, Albert and finally, Sheena.

I stood up, turned my gaze back to Mister Milton and said firmly, "I don't get why you all are getting wary of me. Do you mind explaining to me? Or don't tell me, you guys actually believed in the light is justice and darkness is evil kind of crap? I will have you know, that kind of thinking is outdated! There's no such thing as absolute justice! Your sense of justice and mine are different. Nobody share the same opinion. What you did might be seen as an act of justice to others, but it might be also be seen as an act of evil by some other people."

"What... do you mean?" Mister Albert couldn't catch the drift so I continued to explain, "For example, two countries got into a conflict and you got involved in the war. You killed several hundreds of soldiers from the opposing side and won the war. Your countrymen will see you as a Hero while the opposing country will see you as a devil. You catch the drift? In the end, there's no such thing as absolute justice, only the winner will be deemed as justice and the loser will be deemed as evil. History had proven this so!"

After I finish my explanation, silence dominated the room... absolute silence...

It seems like they don't know what to say in a time like this so I guess I'll break the ice, "So are you also going to judge me as an evil being just because I am compatible with darkness?"

"Uh..." Mister Milton scratched his head embarrassedly and said softly, "You... are absolutely right, Miss Sylvia. I am ashamed to have doubted you."

Then I turned my gaze towards Sheena and Albert, their body stiffened for a bit and Sheena drooped her shoulder before she started apologizing, "Sorry... I didn't mean to doubt you, I was just surprised. That's all."

I nodded my head once and said, "So now that we know I am a completely harmless critter. Do you mind giving me an explanation for your... surprises? You know there's a lot of things I don't know yet about this world."

Mister Milton's eyes suddenly lit up, and I thought I could see sparkles in his eyes. He got a little excited and exclaimed, "From what you were saying earlier... I assume you really did came from another world?"

"Uh... well... hey! Enough about me, just explain already!" I pouted as I nearly got drawn into his pace again.

"Hahaha... well, there's no way such a cute little critter can be anything but harmful!" Mister Milton seemed to have forgotten the tension from earlier and started laughing merrily while patting my head.

I got a little rueful when he called me a cute little critter, I just had to dig my own graves. And I got all the more annoyed when he started patting my head. I smacked his hand away from my head and glared at him.

Mister Milton, being the gentleman that he was, knew when to stop teasing me and explained, "Hahaha... well... to tell you the truth... most of the otherworlder who was summoned as Heroes have Light attributes. The ones summoned by Demon Lord Logia, usually have Darkness attributes... so we thought..."

Mister Milton stopped but I finished his sentence for him, "That I might be this Demon Lord something's accomplice?"

Mister Milton just nodded without saying any more. Sheena and Albert did the same.

"Sigh~~" I let out a long breath and drop myself on top of the sofa.

"I guess this will be a long talk, I still don't have much information regarding the circumstances of this world. I just got here yesterday. Do you have the time to talk, Mister Milton? If not I can inquire Sheena about it later. Pay it no mind." (Sylvia)

"Hahaha... Don't worry about me, I have cleared my queue today just for you. I have more than enough time to talk! What do you wish to know?" (Milton)

"First... I guess about the Demon Lord you just spoke of." (Sylvia)

"Gladly! You see... a few decades ago, after the disaster with the void dragon had been avoided. A mysterious person showed himself. His name... is Logia! He claimed to be the Demon Lord and will bring about the destruction of our world! Right about that time, a rift in the sky suddenly appeared and from beyond the rift, thousands of demons descended! Every single one of those demons are superior in strength and easily slaughtered most of our soldiers! If not for the Hero King, Saito, and the three other legendary heroes who were holding back the enemy by themselves, and the void mage's teleportation magic. I'm afraid... that the remaining soldiers won't even have had a chance of survival!" Mister Milton's face was very pale as he said until this part.

"Mister Milton... you were saying it as if you had witnessed this dreadful scene with your own eyes... it wasn't this detailed in the records, it only mentioned a swamp of demons descended from hell and pushed humanity to the brink of extinction..." Albert was very concerned.

Mister Milton just nodded his head weakly, "Indeed... indeed I have... I was one of the lucky survivor from that first encounter a few decades ago..."

"Gulp..." Albert swallowed his saliva and I saw his body shivered a bit. I guess he imagined himself at the battlefield and dreadful scene before him. Anyone would be scared silly when faced with so many powerful demons that can destroy a town single-handedly!

I wonder how merely eight person were able to halt their advance even for a few minutes and still get back here alive. I have renewed respect for the Hero King Saito, the four void mages, and the other three legendary heroes.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well... that was... totally unexpected. I didn't expect that name, Logia, to appear so early in the chapters XD

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	22. Wannabe Mage

"Is there anything else you want to know, Miss Sylvia?" Mister Milton asked hurriedly.

"Well... let's see... I am a little curious about the so-called **Wannabe Mage**. How do they draw the mana from the surrounding just by swinging their staffs around?" I only asked out of pure curiosity, but Mister Milton seems very delighted with my question.

"Hahaha... that is a good question, Miss Sylvia! Allow me to enlighten you!" Mister Milton seemed really proud and puffed his chest before he continued, "We are not merely waving our staffs at random while casting spells!"

"Oh? Interesting... tell me more about it!" My eye shone with the light of curiosity.

"Hahaha... of course! Actually, do you know how a Noble Mage **⌈1⌋** cast a spell?" Before he answered my question, Mister Milton raised a question for me.

"How the Noble Mage cast a spell?" I started pondering for a while, but I couldn't come up with an answer so I frowned, "No... I'm afraid I do not know..."

"Then allow me to tell you. In order to cast a spell, all the Mage are required to draw a magic sequence. Us commoners do not have sufficient innate Magic Power to pull that off but the nobles are different. The nobles are born with high amount of innate Magic Power, so they are able to draw their Magic Power from within their body to draw the magic sequence in their mind." Mister Milton stopped for a while and sipped a cup of coffee.

With that action, I noticed that I too am quite thirsty and did the same. Then Mister Milton continued, "Actually, an incantation is not really required but it helps them focus more. Did you know how they test if one had an aptitude for magic?"

Mister Milton raised yet another question and I answered, "By requesting the person in question to cast basic elementary spell?"

"That's right, but do you know why they did that?" Mister Milton shot me with a inquisitive glance.

I frowned yet again and said honestly, "I do not know..."

Mister Milton smiled and said, "That is to test if you have enough innate magic power to become a Mage! In the beginner wand, they have engraved the magic sequence of the basic elementary spells so with the activation word, it will automatically draw the magic power from the user to cast the spell."

"Ohhh! Interesting!" I was honestly surprised! So that's how they test the aptitude for Mage in this world. "Then? How about the Wannabe Mage? They draw the magic power from their surrounding and draw the magic sequence in the thin air?"

"Hahaha! Exactly! You catch on quick, Miss Sylvia!" Mister Milton laughed.

And then I suddenly had a thought, "If that is the case... then... wouldn't I be able to absorb the magic sequence of any Wannabe Mage with my special ability? I'm calling that ability strong⌈Magic Absorption⌋/strong for now. For the Noble Mage, it's impossible since I cannot see the magic sequence but... for a Wannabe Mage... it might be worth a try! I should still have enough Magic Power remaining in the Teardrop Earring to activate my special ability, if I remember correctly a single Magic Absorption consumed around 1,000 unit of of the Magic Power in the Teardrop Earring. I just hope the consumption rate is the same even when I try to absorb a more complex magic sequence."

I immediately put my thoughts into action, "Mister Milton! Can I request you to show me one of your strongest spell?!"

Mister Milton was slightly surprised but he still agreed to show it to me once. I was secretly happy.

With that said, Mister Milton went ahead to the training field and said he will wait for us at the field, then he asked me to put on my new armor in the dressing room first.

I went along with his suggestion and go to the dressing room to put on the Silver Gold armor. I put on the breastplate first , and then the shoulder-pad, the belt, the socks and the boots, and lastly the pair of long white gloves with arm guard attached.

Then I looked at myself in the mirror, I am really starting to look like a real Adventurer now! But I am still far too weak, I need to get stronger soon or else I'll live to regret my own weakness in the future. I have read far too many novels and I don't want those kind of scenes to happen to me.

After that I went to the training field together with Sheena and Albert. We saw Mister Milton waiting for us on the field.

"Oh... so you are here already. Then, shall I begin?" Mister Milton saw us walking towards him and he started.

"Please go ahead Mister Milton, we will be watching at the side!" I was getting excited and started observing Mister Milton at the side.

Mister Milton began by raising his staff and then he moved the tips of his staff in front of him. Now that I take a closer look, a dim light appeared in front of him and it does look similar to a magic circle of some sort.

We were just observing quietly at the side but my heart was thumping like crazy. Just when I noticed Mister Milton was about to complete the magic sequence and cast the spell. I immediately raised my left hand towards the magic sequence and started concentrating.

"Hm... how do I activate the Magic Absorption again? I think... it was like this... no, maybe like that?" I was thinking about that in my mind silently, while trying to recall the feeling I had when I activated the ability.

Sheena and Albert were confused by my action. Just when Sheena was about to open her mouth.

"There!" Mister Milton and I shouted at about the same time.

The rune on my left hand that was hidden by the white glove suddenly started to glow and a mini black hole appeared in front of my left hand. Just when Mister Milton was about to activate his strongest spell, the magic circle in front of him started to distort and was getting absorbed by the mini black hole in front of me!

Everyone who saw that scene was dumbfounded and their jaws drooped.

After the absorption of the magic sequence completed, I made a victory pose and shouted involuntarily, "Oh sweet mother of Jesus! It succeeded!"

"Mi... Miss Sylvia... just what... did you..." Mister Milton was stuttering and couldn't form a proper sentence. Sheena and Albert who were by my side were just as surprised.

I took a quick glance at my surrounding before saying, "Uh... oops? Tehee~ I guess... acting cute won't get me out of this?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Oh sweet mother of Jesus! Now that was just too cool! Hahaha

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References**

1\. In the original world of Halkeginia, only the nobles **were** able to use magic.


	23. Confession

After everyone finally calmed down, we get back to Mister Milton's office. Sitting in front of me is Mister Milton, Sheena and Albert.

They are all looking at me with a serious expression, demanding an explanation for the abnormal phenomenon that just occurred a moment ago.

I am sitting with my back straight, with both hands on top of my lap. I decided not to tell them the whole truth yet. Naturally, I will let Sheena know later since she is technically my "Master".

"Miss Sylvia!" Mister Milton had a VERY serious expression on his face when he shouted my name and continued, "I think you have kept enough secrets from us already. I will ask you again, just... what are you? First... you race is questionable, and then there's the Dark attribute and now that strange ability..."

My body shuddered for a moment before I opened me mouth to explain, "Well... about my race and why I have affinity with darkness, I also have no idea. Previously... I was a human. But I don't think I have any malevolent intention or grudge before I died."

Albert and Mister Milton were wide-eyed after they heard this. Both of them said in sync, "You... you were a human?!"

Then they started storming me with various questions;

"You died once?!"

"How is that possible?!"

"Then... does that mean you are a ghost?!"

"What happened after you die?!" And so on...

"Uh... ah... wait! I can't answer all that in one breath!" I was flustered by their maelstrom of questions, but Sheena was just sitting there at the side without making much of a fuss since I had already told her about this in advance.

"More importantly..." Sheena suddenly raised her voice, and the room became quiet again. Everyone had their attention focused on her.

Now that she had our attention, she asked, "What about that strange ability of yours?"

After Mister Milton and Albert heard this, they also started to inquire me about my ability, "That's right! What is that ability of yours? In all my life, I have never seen something that bizarre before!"

"I have seen most of the hero's abilities but none of them are as crazy as this! Just what in the world..." Being a royalty, Albert had naturally met some of the Heroes before.

"Well... this is just one of the abilities I gained upon sealing the familiar contract with Sheena. You know how I was able to insta-cast earlier right?" I looked at Sheena and Albert, and they both nodded in affirmation, but Mister Milton suddenly jumped up and shouted in shock, "What...?! You... YOU CAN INSTA-CAST?!"

I ignored him and continued, "Anyway, that is not important... "

But I got cut off again by Mister Milton, "N-not important you say... but that's..."

I raised my hand and put my palm in front of his face to stop him, "Please listen to my explanation first, you will understand everything after I finish explaining."

After hearing my word, Mister Milton reluctantly nodded his head and sit down.

"Then... allow me to continue... I finally know how my ability works!" After I said that excitedly, all three of them including Sheena jumped up from their chair again and shouted in unison, "WHAT?!"

"I frowned and also jumped up from the chair unhappily, "Mou! **[1]** Stop getting surprised after each and every sentence of mine! I haven't even started yet! Muu... **[2]**

I vented my frustration of being stopped mid-sentence every once in a while, and puffed my cheeks after I finish the sentence.

"S... sorry... "The three of them sit down and apologized, "Please continue... we will try to keep our shock in check..."

I was still a bit unhappy so I warned them, "Hmph... you better... or I won't bother to explain anymore..."

The three of them quickly nodded their head and kept their lips tightly shut.

I nodded in return before I continue, "Alright... so as I have said, I have found out how my ability actually work. When we were testing for the magic aptitude earlier, we assumed that it would consume 100 times more Magic Power than the spell's original consumption rate to register the spell. But that assumption was wrong..."

I took a deep breathe and looked at the three in front of me, it seems they are shocked but they didn't make any sound at all so I nodded and continued, "My ability seems to consume a fixed rate of Magic Power to activate. The runes on my left hand consumed most of the Magic Power to activate and the one on my right consumes the rest. I can't say how much exactly."

Sheena just can't help it and raised a question at this time, "What... does it mean? What ability did those runes granted you?"

"Hehehe..." I giggled and answered, "Glad you asked! I'm not 100% sure of the runes on my right hand yet but it seems to increase my casting speed. But the one of my left hand seems to be able to absorb the spell sequence as you saw earlier."

"Mrgghhhh!" Mister Milton almost shouted out loud again but Albert covered his mouth and prevented him from doing so.

"But... doesn't that mean it would consume just as much Magic Power to activate those ability again to Insta-Cast?" Sheena asked worriedly.

I retorted, "That is not the case. In fact, it doesn't consume a lot of Magic Power at all to activate Insta-Cast! I think the fact that it consumed that much Magic Power in the first place was because it requires a lot of Magic Power in order to completely absorb the Magic Sequence!"

"I see... that's good then. If it requires that much Magic Power to activate every time, it's practically unusable." Sheena was relieved after she heard my claim.

Mister Milton's face was a little ugly to behold, "Sigh... so you took advantage of me and stole my strongest spell..."

"Um... Mister Milton... I'm... sorry... ?" I do not know how I should react to that so that's all I could say.

But Mister Milton suddenly looked at the ceiling and put both hands on his tummy before laughing out loud, "Hahahahahahahahaha! It's fine~ It's fine~ That's perfectly fine for me, Miss Sylvia! I knew you were a gem in the rough, my insight didn't fail me! I really look forward to the day you join the Ranks of the S Class Adventurer!"

"Um... Mister Milton? I have... a question..." Mister Milton was acting a little funny so I was a little hesitant to ask.

"Hahaha... What is it Miss... no... Hero Sylvia! You can ask me anything, hahaha!" Mister Milton seems very delighted for some reason and started to change his way of addressing me.

"D-don't call me a Hero! Muu..." I puffed my cheeks but to no avail.

"Hahaha... there will come a day when everyone recognizes you as a Hero, get used to it! Hahahahaha!" It doesn't seem like Mister Milton will change his way of addressing me as a Hero no matter what I say.

"Sigh... I don't care anymore... Anyway, Mister Milton... What is the name of this Spell of yours?" I gave up on trying to change his way of addressing me and get on the main topic instead.

Mister Milton stopped laughing and proudly hit his chest, "My strongest spell is the only Rank 6 spell in this entire continent, its name is..."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Oops... a cliffhanger? xP

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References**

1\. Mou is the SFX for a sound or groan of frustration or protest.

2\. Muu is the SFX for a sound of pouting.


	24. Power Ranking

"It's name is... **Lightning Flame**!" Mister Milton announced the name of his strongest spell very proudly.

When Sheena and Albert heard the name of the spell, both of them were dumbfounded, but since I do not understand how powerful or rare this spell is actually is, I was unfazed.

"L-lightning Flame you say...?!" Albert and Sheena were so surprised that they jumped up from the sofa.

I thought that they've had more than enough surprises for today and wouldn't be affected by any more surprises... but apparently, I was wrong.

"Lightning... Flame? Well... I guess fusing Lightning and Flame together might be something amazing, but is there something to be so surprised about?" I asked Sheena and Albert honestly, but they just sighed and face palmed.

"Sigh... Miss Sylvia, you do not understand how amazing this spell is. Even the word amazing can't describe how amazing it is!" Albert had a hint of envy in his eyes when he looked at me.

"Hmhmhm... seems like our little Hero here do not understand the power levels in this world yet, allow me to explain!" Mister Milton laughed.

"First, let us talk about the Power Ranking. In this world, we measure our power based on a set Ranking system." Speaking until here, Mister Milton take a paper and write something on it. Then he put the paper on top of the table before me.

Written on the paper is the list of the Power Ranking. But hey... did he ever considered the fact that I might not be able to read the letters of this world? Fortunately, I am able to read it though so I didn't complain. It probably has something to do with this body's permanent memory.

* * *

The Power Ranking were as listed:

Rank 1 - Beginner

Rank 2 - Intermediate

Rank 3 - Advanced

Rank 4 - Expert

Rank 5 - Master

Rank 6 - Grandmaster

Rank 7 - King

Rank 8 - Emperor

Rank 9 - Transcendence

* * *

There's a total of 9 Rank huh... so I guess Rank 6 can be considered to be on the higher end of the mid-tier?

Sheena probably caught on to what I was thinking and rebuked before I could say anything, "The average level of most people in Halkegenia is Rank 2."

I was dumbfounded, "Wha... Only Rank 2?! Isn't that a bit to low?"

"Hahaha, that is considered pretty good already for most people in this world." Mister Milton laughed before he continued, "The only person whom I know that could break the barrier of Rank 6 are the Heroes and Void Mage.

In this world, the Warrior measure their Ranking by Strength. The Rogue measure their Ranking by Speed. The Archer measure their Ranking by Dexterity. And us Mage measure our power by the firepower of Magic.

Those are just the basics anyway, there are some more complicated steps in measuring the Power Ranking of the Warrior, Rogue and Archer but for now we will just focus on Mage."

Sheena interrupted Mister Milton here, "Well... you will learn about this in the Tristanian Magic Academy later but I guess letting you know earlier wouldn't hurt."

"What...? Why would I learn about this from the Magic Academy? Am I going to be attending classes together with you?" I was surprised by Sheena's sudden declaration, and those words came out from my mouth automatically.

"I have already discussed with Albert earlier when you were daydreaming. Since you could use magic anyway, it's better for you to start learning from the basics so we will admit you to the Tristanian Magic Academy as a freshman. It's only the first week since the new term started anyway so you wouldn't miss out much." Sheena explained calmly.

"But... but... what about the tuition fees?" I got anxious about the fees. I already owe them so much, I can't handle all the debt that keeps piling up.

"That... Albe... ⌈Cough! Cough!⌋ I mean... Alby will handle that. Don't worry about it." Sheena almost accidentally announced Albert's real name, again, in front of Mister Milton if Albert didn't suddenly faked a cough.

Well... Albert seems to be the son of the Queen so I guess he might be able to do something about the tuition fees but... I'm still a little anxious... Even if the tuition fee is nullified at the moment, it's still a debt that I eventually will have to pay back.

"Anyway... forget about that for now and get back to the topic..." Sheena urged Mister Milton to continue.

"Ahem... **[1]** Alright, let us continue... in the world of Halkegenia, the concept and history of magic is young. It only surfaced a few centuries ago so our strongest elemental spell is only as powerful as Rank 3.

For example;

In regards to Fire spell, we have Fireball which is a Rank 1 spell. And then the Fire Blast which is a Rank 2 spell. And lastly, the Rank 3 spell, Spirit of Fire." Mister Milton explained.

"What...? If the strongest spell is only Rank 3 then how come... oh wait... Lightning and fire... a fusion spell?!" I was confused at first, but then it suddenly hit me when I thought of the spell name, Lightning Flame!

"Hahaha! That's right! And this is no ordinary fusion spell either!" Mister Milton proudly exclaimed and continue, "Allow me to explain the basics of fusion spell first.

It's true that the firepower of strongest elemental spell is only comparable to Rank 3 but what if we fuse our spell? We can create an even stronger spell!

A mage capable of fusing 2 spells of different element is called the Line Mage. A mage capable of fusing 3 is called the Triangle Mage. And lastly, the mage that can fuse 4 is called the Square Mage. Likewise for the Magic spell.

Those capable of fusing two Rank 3 spell can achieve the power of Rank 4 and those capable of fusing three Rank 3 spell can achieve the power of Rank 5. And lastly, four Rank 3 spell can achieve the power of Rank 6.

But unfortunately... fusing 4 spells is not something anyone can accomplish so a Square Mage is as rare as a Void Mage.

Hmhmhm... Miss Sheena here just happens to me one of the honored Square Mage." Mister Milton stopped and turned his attention to Sheena and smiled.

My eyes widened and I also turned my attention to Sheena. I never imagined she's THAT powerful... no wonder she seems respected at the Academy...

But Sheena just laughed it off and turned our attention back to Mister Milton, "Hahaha... Mister Milton is too humble... my achievement pales in comparison to your Spell. After all, my spell is only the combination of Rank 2 spell. It couldn't possibly be compared to your Rank 6 spell."

"I have heard of many rumors of the Lightning Flame but I never thought I'd meet the actual person here... it's an honor..." Albert is looking at Mister Milton respectfully. He was always so proud, I never thought I'd be able to see him like this... I guess there's a first for anything.

Seeing my confused expression, Sheena continued the explanation, "You see... in order to create lightning, you need to fuse three different elements. Namely; Water, Wind and Fire.

Lightning is a Triangle Magic and in order to fuse it again with Fire Magic is no simple task. This Lightning Flame is indeed one-of-a-kind and its power is comparable to Rank 6 Square Magic!"

Hearing Sheena's explanation, Mister Milton laughed bitterly, "Heh Heh Heh... one-of-a-kind? Not anymore..."

And then everyone turned their attention to me...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Finally came up with an awesome spell. Thanks to re-watching Zero no Tsukaima, I finally remembered the fusion magic! :D

Oh god I'm drunk XD

After proofreading, I found that I keep referring to Mister Milton as Mister Albert... hahaha

Sometimes I mistook Sheena for Sylvia and vice versa too...

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References**

1\. The sound of coughing or clearing one's throat.


	25. The Importance of Spiritual Power

Hearing Sheena's explanation, Mister Milton laughed bitterly, "Heh-heh-heh... one-of-a-kind? Not anymore..."

And then everyone turned their attention to me...

"Ah... um... uh..." I don't know how to react at times like this and started stuttering, but then Mister Milton just suddenly laughed out loud.

"Hahaha! Miss Sylvia... isn't this amazing?! I hear you're still a beginner mage? To have such a powerful spell in your arsenal, as expected of a Hero!"

"Mister Milton..." I felt kind of guilty for stealing Mister Milton's signature moves, but there's nothing I can do about it... the spell sequence is already registered in my consciousness.!-more-

Mister Milton ignored me and continued, "But I should warn you, Miss Sylvia... this is a Rank 6 Spell, although it is powerful... you shouldn't be using it carelessly. With your current level of Spiritual Power, you wouldn't be able to control the spell and it would self-destruct!"

I was confused as I didn't know what a Spiritual Power does so I just parroted the words that caught my attention, "Spiritual Power?"

Sheena continued to explain in place of Mister Milton, "That's right... even if you have enough Magic Power due to Mana Stone, if you do not have sufficient control of your Spiritual Power, it's still pointless."

Then Albert cut in, "A Spiritual Power is as important as Magic Power for the Mage as they are used to control one's magic."

Albert suddenly summoned a ball of flames on his left palm, "You see this ball of flames? What does it look like to you?"

"Isn't it just a ball of flames?" I was confused.

"That's right, it's just a ball of flames." Albert laughed.

"Huh? Are you trying to make fun of me?" I was displeased.

"Now watch..." With that, I turned my attention back to the ball of flames on Albert's palm. The shape of the flames suddenly changed into that of a bird, and then a horse, a dragon and so on...

"Wha... How did you...?!" I was shocked by the sudden changes of the flames.

"Hehe... surprised?" Sheena who was standing beside Albert laughed cutely before she explained, "This is what Spiritual Power can do!"

I still couldn't understand exactly what I can do with the Spiritual Power and it obviously showed on my face so Mister Milton took over, "Ehem... in short, with Spiritual Power, you can control your magic however you want. For example, its size, its appearance, its power, its trajectory and so on..."

"OOOOH!" After I heard Mister Milton's explanation, I got excited and clapped my hands together. I never thought that Spiritual Power played such a big role when casting a spell.

Sheena giggled and said, "Hmhmhm... and that's not all, you can even use Spiritual Power to levitate light material. When your Spiritual Power reached a certain level, you can even levitate your own body. But we only learned how to fly by levitating ourselves on top of a broomstick at the Magic Academy."

I looked at Sheena with shiny eyes, she probably guessed what I was thinking so she just lightly pushed my head away before saying, "Alright, alright... don't get excited now... we are running out of time, we need to get back to the academy soon or we'll have to camp in the wilderness for the night. You will learn how to control your Spiritual Power at the Academy."

Mister Milton suddenly realized, "Oh my... would you just look at the time, I apologize for making you overstay your visit! As apology, I will lend you three our guild's Gryphon to send you back to the Magic Academy."

"Hm..." After pondering for a few moment, Albert stood up from the sofa and curtsied, "Then we will take you up on your offer Mister Milton. But..."

"Hm? Is there a problem Miss Alby?" Mister Milton looked at Albert with a hint of doubt.

"No... it's just that we came here by horses. We left our horses at the stable besides the inn we were staying, so..." Albert tried to explain politely.

"Ah... if that is the case, then don't worry about it. I will send someone to deliver the horses back to the Academy." Mister Milton reassured Albert.

"If that is the case, then... we offer our sincere gratitude to Mister Milton." Albert curtsied again before turning back to face us. Both Sheena and I stood up from our seat as well after being prompted by Albert.

"Hahaha... Miss Alby is too polite... you acted just like a royalty..." Mister Milton joked around and took a quick glace at Albert from bottom to top.

Albert secretly broke up in cold sweat, it seemed as if his identity had already been exposed long ago. Then what was the point of acting cute in front of Mister Milton?!

"Alright... I'll go ask the staff to prepare the griffon, you guys can go wait at the Training Field from earlier. I'll bring the Griffon there once they're ready." Mister Milton waved his hand at us and walked towards the door.

"Wait... My Master, I have a request!" The mysterious voice rang out in my head once again.

"What...? What do you want this time?" I thought to myself internally, I think my inner voice should be able to reach Sylvidia, the so-called Spirit of Light that's currently residing within this weapon of mine.

"It's nothing much... I just need you to retrieve the claw of the Abyss Beast from the Guild Master." Sylvidia transmitted the message to my mind directly.

"What...? Why do you need the claw of the Abyss Beast?" I asked Sylvidia doubtfully.

"Just do it, I will show you something good!" Sylvidia urged me to stop Mister Milton before he got out of the room.

"Fine... fine already... you better not trick me!" The worst side of my curiosity got me so I went along with it for now.

"Um... Mister Milton... please wait a moment!" I stretched my right hand forward and ran towards Mister Milton.

Mister Milton turned around and looked at me before asking me, "What is it, Miss Sylvia?"

"Um... you see... the thing is..." I flustered for a moment before mustering my courage and said it out loud, "I know this may be asking a bit too much but can you give me the claw of the Abyss Beast we defeated earlier?"

I shut my eyes tightly and bowed in front of Mister Milton after completing the sentence.

After a few moment of silence, Mister Milton just laughed out loud, "Hahahahahaha... Miss Sylvia, you only need to ask if you wanted the claw of the Abyss Beast! Please... please straighten yourself." Mister Milton pulled me up from my position and continued, "I'll prepare the claw for you immediately. There's no need for you to lower your head like that. Hahahaha..."

I let out a breathe of relief after hearing Mister Milton's words, I thought for sure he would be a little displeased since I had already received so much from him...

But just what could Sylvidia want the Abyss Beast's claw for... ?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	26. The Secret of the Weapon?

Just what could Sylvidia want the Abyss Beast's claw for...?

I guess I will find out soon enough... but for now we should head to the Training Field and wait for Mister Milton.

"Let's go!" As Albert was walking towards the door, he turned around and prompted us to get to the Training Field.

Sheena and I nodded our head and followed him silently.

As we are about to arrive at the Training Field, Sheena suddenly asked, "So... Sylvia, what do you need the Abyss Beast's claw for?"

"Uh..." I do not know how to answer as I too was left in the dark, "I... don't know either... but we will find out soon enough..."

"Hah?! What are you trying to do?" Sheena was slightly perplexed with my answer so she raised her voice.

"Well... I know this might sound crazy but... I can somehow communicate with my weapon... and it requested me to retrieve the claw for her." I answered honestly, albeit feeling a little bit awkward.

...

Silence dominated the area, we can only hear the sound of our footsteps as we walked towards the Training Field.

After the silence lasted for a while, Sheena's footstep suddenly become slower and she eventually turned around and shouted loudly, "WHAT...?! Don't tell me! That is a... Mrrrph-!"

Before Sheena could finish her sentence, Albert covered her mouth to prevent her from making a sound. Then he whispered softly, "Shh... let's talk about this later, this is not the appropriate place to discuss this matter."

After hearing Albert's word, Sheena stopped struggling and nodded in consent. Seeing Sheena like this, Albert released Sheena from his constrain.

I did not know what just happened but seeing Sheena's shocked expression, this weapon might be some kind of treasure! I'm surprised Albert was able to keep calm though, maybe he already have had enough surprises for the day.

Albert faced me and said in a serious tone, "Miss Sylvia, I implore you not to expose this information to anyone else. It is of utmost importance. If this information was to be revealed to the General Public, we will catch the attention of all the powerful underworld organization. We will not be able to guarantee our safety anymore, even under the protection of the Royal Army! Do you understand?"

"Gulp!" I swallowed my saliva and quickly nodded a few times to acknowledge my understanding. From Sheena's expression, I was somehow able to guess this is some kind of treasure, but what I did not expect was that this treasure was able to catch the attention of all the underworld organization, just what kind of legendary treasure is this?

Just about this time, we can hear the flapping sound coming from the Gryphon. That was the sound of the Gryphons flapping their wings. Three Gryphons are currently high up in the sky above the Training Ground and are lowering their altitude.

I've heard of Gryphon from the fantasy novel or manga, but I've never seen a real one before. The three of us turned out attention towards the sky and watch as the Gryphons are descending to the Training Field.

They are just as described in the mythology, a legendary beast with head, talons, and wings of an eagle but the body of a lion. They look really imposing!

At the back of the Gryphon is a saddle and on top of each saddle is a rider. On closer inspection, one of the Gryphon is carrying two riders and one of them seems to be Mister Milton.

So it seems like each Gryphon can carry two person. I was slightly relieved since it looks like we won't have to ride the Gryphon by ourselves. I was able to ride the horse properly but I'm not so confident about Gryphon. They looked imposing and really scary.

After the Gryphon landed, Mister Milton jumped down from the saddle to the ground. Then he spread his arms widely and proudly exclaim, "Hahaha... my dear guests, allow me to introduce you to our Guild's Pride, the Gryphon Squad!"

"Oooohhhh!"

"Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap!"

I was the only one getting excited since it was my first time meeting a fantasy creature and clapped my hands quite a few times.

Sheena just looked at me and smiled warmly, "It's amazing isn't it...?"

I nodded my head strongly and said, "Mhm! Fantasy world is awesome!"

Sheena suddenly reminiscenced her first time coming to the world of Halkeginia and smiled gently, "That's right... the first time I came to this world... I was also like this... I think that was... ten years ago."

I heard Sheena was speaking to herself quietly but I couldn't hear what she was saying, since her voice is overshadowed by the Gryphon's imposing screech, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Sheena just shook her head and said it was nothing.

Just at this time, Mister Milton called me, "Miss Sylvia, this is the Abyss Beast's claw you requested."

After that he revealed a box in front of me and slowly opened the cover. Within the box is a single crimson colored sharp claw neatly cut from the roots. The claw itself looked so imposing, just recalling the figure of the Abyss Beast, I can feel a chill down my spine.

As I was about to stretch out my hand to grab the claw, Mister Milton suddenly said, "I won't ask what you plan to do with the claw, it is yours to take and whatever you do with it, is up to you."

After I grabbed the claw, I turned around to look at Albert. He probably guessed my intention and nodded, "It is fine... it is not unusual for a weapon to have a special ability or two. Even if you can hide it now, it will still be revealed eventually."

So it seems like there is no problem revealing the special ability of the weapon as long as I don't go openly saying that there is a Spirit residing within the weapon?

After I confirm that it is safe to proceed, I grabbed one of the Bow Gun and raised it in front of my face. Then I thought to myself internally, "So... what do I do now?"

Sylvidia transmitted the message to my mind directly, "You're ready?"

"Yes!" I transmitted the message back to Sylvidia.

"Then put the claw near the weapon, it will automatically absorb the claw upon contact." Sylvidia transmitted the message back to me.

"Absorb the claw?" I was confused and asked Sylvidia.

"You will know after you do it!" Sylvidia urged me to hurry.

"Okay... here goes nothing!" I shouted as I shoved the claw on my other hand towards the weapon.

As the claw and weapon come into contact, the claw was magically absorbed by the weapon. Everyone who saw this scene was dumbfounded, but it was not over yet. As Mister Milton was about to step forward and ask, the weapon suddenly emitted a bright light that blinded everyone present.

We covered our eyes to prevent the radiant glow of the weapon to blind our vision. The radiant glow dissipated slowly as we steadily regained our vision...

What appeared in my hand was... no longer a Bow Gun...

The appearance of the weapon totally changed... it could no longer be considered a bow nor a long-ranged weapon...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

What do you think the weapon has transformed into? XD

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	27. The Weapon's Secret Revealed!

The appearance of the weapon totally changed... it could no longer be considered a bow nor a long-ranged weapon...

Wait... Can you even call this a weapon? I mean it's a...

That's right, what was in my hand... is no longer a weapon...

After a moment of silence, Sheena finally speak up, "Uh... Sylvia, where did your weapon go?"

I felt it the most clearly since I was holding it the whole time when the shape of the weapon changed... this thing in my left hand... is supposed to be my weapon?

I lifted the thing in my hand, and displayed it in front of Sheena and the others before I exclaimed, "This... thing in my left hand... is my weapon... Supposedly."

Everyone was stupefied by my declaration, because the thing in my hand is...

After a moment of silence. Albert suddenly cry out in shock, "What?! But that... that is a... a card! H-how are you supposed to fight with a card?!"

That's right... the thing in my hand is not a weapon, but a card... just an ordinary card with no special characteristic. In front of the card, I can see the image of the Abyss Beast which we saw earlier. There are six golden stars at the bottom left of the card, four red orbs at the bottom center, and lastly, a bigger red orb with weird symbol within it at the top left of the card.

"T-that's right... are you sure you didn't drop your weapon somewhere, and accidentally picked that hideous thing?" Sheena was in disbelief and came up with the strangest reason.

I answered with slight confusion, "Uh... how could I have dropped the weapon? It was on my hand this entire time. If I did drop it, the weapon is nowhere to be seen in this wide open field..."

Mister Milton suddenly realized, "Then... What about the other weapon that was hanging on your waist? If I remember correctly, you had two of them."

Hearing Mister Milton, we all turned our attention to my waist that the weapon was hanging. And indeed, the weapon is no longer there.

Then I keep staring at the card and asked Sylvidia telepathically, "Sylvidia... just what is this card? You should know how it works right?"

...

Sylvidia remained silent, and I was confused so I tried to transmit the message to Sylvidia again through my thoughts, "Sylvidia? Are you there?"

...

Sylvidia still remained silent for awhile before she finally reply, "Sorry... I was trying to gather information about this card. Now listen closely..."

Sylvidia began explaining to me the basic things that I should know about this card, how to use it and its effect.

After I understood everything, I opened my eyes. The first scene I see before my eyes are Sheena, Albert and Mister Milton eagerly waiting for me to explain.

"Uh... how do I explain this..." I scratched my head awkwardly and tried my best to explain what I just learnt from Sylvidia, "Let's see... a moment ago, all the information regarding this card was directly transmitted to my brain, and I have a basic idea of how they work now..."

"Ooooh!" Sheena, Albert and Mister Milton cry out at the same time.

"Well... basically... this card is a magic item! This is an ability called 'Shift Gears'. It is an ability that absorb materials with magic properties and convert them into its own power in the form of a card." I stopped for a moment to catch a breath before I lifted my hand to show Sheena, Albert and Mister Milton the card on my hand.

Then I posed a question for them, "You can see the stars and orbs on the card right?"

The three of them just nodded silently so I continued my explanation, "The stars represent the rarity of the cards, while the four orbs at the bottom center represent the number of uses remaining, and then the color of the orbs represent the effects of the card."

Speaking until here, I stopped and asked for a paper or board so I can write. Mister Milton immediately withdraw a pen and mini notebook from his chest pocket before he handed them to me.

I took the utensils from him and started writing. What I wrote on the notebook is as shown:

* * *

1 Star - Common

2 Stars - Uncommon

3 Stars - Rare

4 Stars - S Rare

6 Stars - SS Rare

7 Stars - Legend

8 Stars - X Legend

9 Stars - Transcendence

* * *

I handed the notebook to Sheena. Albert and Mister Milton are peeking at the content of the notebook from her sides.

After they took a quick glance, Mister Milton looked at me dubiously and cried out, "This is..."

I nodded my head and confirmed Mister Milton's suspicion, "That's right, this is the same as the 'Power Ranking' the human used to measure one's power level."

Mister Milton suddenly came to a realization and nodded his head, "Ah... I see! So that explains the 6 stars, the Abyss Beast was an SS ranked monster after all. But what about the orbs?"

"The four orbs at the bottom center represent how many times I can activate this card. These red orbs will be grayed out once I activated this card four times. The duration of each activation varies depending on what kind of effects the card contain. Some are instantaneous, some last for a few seconds, while some can last for as long as 2 hours." I tried to explain as thoroughly as possible.

But I missed the most important part so Albert brought it up, "What happens after all four attempts are used up? Will the card be gone for good?"

Hearing Albert's inquiry, I suddenly remembered, "Oh... that's right, how could I forget to explain that... No, the card will not be gone. It will just be deactivated for a while. It takes about 12 hours for the card to fully recharge, which means it take about 3 hours to recover one orb."

I continued my explanation, "Lastly... it's the type of effects the orb's color represent. There are a total of three different colors; red, green and blue. The red colored orbs represent Attack Type. Green colored orbs represent Auxiliary Type, while blue colored orbs represent Defensive Type."

"I see... so that explains everything... " Albert grabbed his chin and nodded his head. At the same time, Sheena stepped forward and leaned forward to take a closer look at the card before she opened her mouth to ask, "I see... so in other words, this is an Attack Type magic item? What effect does it have?"

"That..." I hesitated for a moment before I answer, "We won't know until I activate it..."

Sheena skipped a few steps back and said excitedly, "Then what are you waiting for? Let's activate it once and let us see it!"

"Eh...?! Right here and now?!" I shouted without thinking but Sheena just ignored it and continued, "Of course! If you don't even know the effects of your own weapon, then how could you fight at the most crucial moment? This is important, so do it!"

Albert and Mister Milton also have a glint in their eyes, seems like they're expectant that something exciting is about to happen.

I shook my head helplessly a few times, and faced an empty space before lifting the card in my left hand...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

What do you guys think the effects of the card will be?

Credit for coming up with the suggestion: **Irina_Akashira**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	28. Beast Form

I shook my head helplessly a few times, and faced an empty space before lifting the card in my left hand...

"Well... Here goes nothing! Implicatus! **⌈¹⌋** " I lifted the card in front of me and shouted the activation word taught by Sylvidia.

The card once again released a blinding light that momentarily took away our vision. Everyone present raised their hand overhead to block the blinding light and shut their eyes tightly.

After a few moment later, the blinding light finally receded and everyone slowly opened their eyes as they look toward my direction.

Everyone present was dumbfounded at what they just saw... because what appeared before their eyes was... a different person...

The mysterious person was the first to open her mouth as she scratches her head, "Nothing happened, nya..."

"Nya...? Wait, that voice! Are... are you Sylvia?!" Just when everyone was secretly guessing where did this mysterious person come from, and the whereabouts of Sylvia, Sheena suddenly shouted out.

The mysterious person turned around and faced Sheena with a confused expression, "Nya? Who else can nyai be other than Sylvia?"

"Sylvia? Are you really Miss Sylvia?" Mister Milton asked in a dubious voice.

"Nyat are you talking about?" I looked at Mister Milton with a puzzled expression and put my right hand on my chest, "Nyai am the one and only Sylvia, nya!"

"Rumble, rumble!" Sheena was rummaging in her small travelling bag and pulled a hand mirror out of it. Then she put the mirror in front of my face, "Sylvia... take a look at yourself."

I tilted my head in confusion and look at my own reflection inside the mirror as indicated. What I saw was... not an elf... the signature pointy ears of an elf are no longer there...

I mean... I do have a pair of pointy ears but... these pair of ears are... fluffy and their positions are a little higher... they looked just like a... That's right, they looked like a pair of cat ears!

"NYAT...?!" I was shocked after taking a quick glance of my own reflection in the mirror and took a few steps back. Then I turned my head towards my back and saw a tail wriggling around.

"N-NYAT HAPPENED TO ME?! AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OUTFIT!" I wasn't able to process the visual information I just received and shouted out loudly, hoping someone would answer my question for me.

Then at that time, Sylvidia's voice rang out in my mind, "Ufufu... it seems this is a beast form transfiguration! As for the outfit... it's part of the card's effect."

"Nya? Beast form transfiguration?" I blurted that out loudly and everyone present on the field had their jaws dropped.

"But... but what about the outfit?!" I didn't took notice of my surrounding as I was just as astounded as everyone else so I shouted my question to Sylvidia out loud.

"Calm down... just think about it logically, if you transform into a beastman, there's no way a cloth designed for humans can fit right?"

...

After calming down and thinking about it for a while, I thought what Sylvidia said does have some logic, "I guess you're right. Human clothes are not designed for beastman as they have different body structure... but isn't this a little bit too revealing?!"

"Ufufu... truth to be told, that outfit is just my personal preference. I can modify the outfit however I want... but let's just keep that a secret from my Master..." Sylvidia whispered to herself.

While I was mumbling to myself, Mister Milton started, "M-miss Sylvia... You never fail to surprise me! I can't even count how many times I have already been outwitted by you today. Hohoho... my eyes didn't deceive me after all. I'm sure you'll become a great hero in the future!"

Before I was able to say anything, Mister Milton continued, "Beast form transfiguration... heavens! I've never seen anyone capable of changing their race until now! This might be the first time in history! Interesting... you are too interesting, Miss Sylvia!"

Albert suddenly stepped forward and said, "So... that is the effect of the Abyss Beast card huh? As expected from an SS ranked monster, even its effect is outrageous!"

Sheena nodded her head in agreement, "That's right... since it was an Attack Type magic item, I thought it might be a weapon or just a magic spell but who would have thought..."

Upon hearing this, Mister Milton cut off Sheena and said, "A beastman possessed explosive strength and speed, their sense of smell and perception is also much sharper than that of any other race, it's truly fitting of an Attack Type magic item!"

Sheena and Albert nodded their head simultaneously. Sheena suddenly thought of something and asked, "That's right... how long does the transformation last for?"

"Nya? Let's see... according to Sy... Nyai mean the system... the transfyomation should last for 2 hour, nya."

"2 hour is it... I guess that's a reasonable time frame... Is there any way you can revert back to your original form before 2 hour is over?" Sheena nodded and bring forth another question.

"Un... It is possible." I nodded my head in confirmation, then I continued, "Do you nyan me to cancel my transfyomation nyaw?"

Sheena shook her head quickly and waved her hands, "No, no, no! That's not what I meant, I just want to confirm. That's all! Please remain in this form for the rest of the duration, you need to get used to your new form anyway!"

After pondering for a while, I nodded my head, "You're right... nyai do need some time to get used to this body."

Sheena's inner thoughts: "Khhh... So cute! I'm gonna make her transform into cat form tonight and cuddle her all I want!"

"Alright... if there is nothing else, it's time for us to get moving. We have stayed long enough." Albert suddenly reminded us of the time and sincerely thanked Mister Milton, "Guild Master Milton, thank you very much for your hospitality. We will definitely come to visit again in the future."

"Hohoho! I look forward to your next visit." Mister Milton suddenly lowered his voice and said in a tone so that only the two of them can hear, "As your original self, Your Highness..."

Mister Milton backed away a few steps and bowed respectfully towards Albert. His subordinates were shocked at this scene, for the mighty Guild Master to bow to this seemingly fragile girl... just who is she?

Mister Milton then turned towards his subordinates who were riding the Gryphon and said in a deep tone, "Your highest priority is to send these girls back to the Magic Academy safety. Should any unfortunate event fall on them, be prepared to face the consequences! Is that understood?!"

"Gulp...!" The three riders swallowed their saliva and answered in unison as they saluted, "Sir, yes sir!"

Sheena and Albert walked towards one of the Gryphon and got on with the help of the rider. I walked towards the last Gryphon with only one rider. As I got beside the Gryphon, the rider offered his hand and tried to pull me up but...

I misjudged my strength as a beastman, I put too much force into my legs as I tried to leap onto back of the Gryphon. Due to that, I jumped too high...

"Eh... ?" The rider was dumbfounded as he saw my face approaching his and then...

"Bonk!" We headbutted and both fell down from the Gryphon.

Due to being a beastman, I don't really feel any pain in my head as a result of the headbutt, albeit it is slightly red. But the rider is not so fortunate... I can see smokes rising from his forehead, literally.

"Awawawawawawa! What do I do?! What do I do?! Are you still alive, nya?" I grabbed the rider's shoulder and keep shaking him.

The rider groaned and said, "Ugh... For starters... Please get off me...!"

Hearing his words, I just realized that I was riding on top of him. My face blushed deep red as I jumped up abruptly! That was such an embarrassing position!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References**

1\. That's the activation word for the card.


	29. Kept in the Dark Pt 1

Hearing his words, I just realized that I was riding on top of him. My face blushed deep red as I jumped up abruptly! That was such an embarrassing position!

The rider was rubbing his forehead as he got up, then he asked me, "Are you alright?"

Even though he was hurt, he still put my well being before him, he's quite the gentleman. But as I was too embarrassed to face him, I turned my back towards him and looked towards the ground as I covered my blushed cheeks with both hands before I replied, "Nyai... I'm fine, nya~"

The rider scratched his hair and replied indifferently, "Alright, that's good then..." After that, he moved closer to me and grabbed my waist.

"NYA! NYAT ARE YOU DOING...?!" My body jerked as he grabbed me and I shouted involuntarily. Before I could struggle, he lifted my entire body as if I was weightless and dropped me at the back of the Gryphon.

As the Gryphon saw the rider approaching, it obediently lie down on the ground on all four so the rider could easily drop me on its back. That Gryphon is highly trained!

"There... all good." As the rider confirmed that I am sitting at the back of the Gryphon quietly, he jumped onto the back of the Gryphon with ease. After that he pulled the rein and reminded me to hold on tight or I might fall.

Seeing my troubled expression, the rider told me that I could just grab the back of the saddle. Following his advice, I put my hand at the back of the saddle and look for a suitable place to hold.

While I was doing that, the rider introduced himself, "My name is Caelum the Gryphon Knight."

"Ah... um... my name is..." I got tongue-tied for a bit and wasn't able to introduce myself properly, but the rider just laughed and said, "Hahaha... I know, I've heard about you from the Guild Master. You are Hero Sylvia right?"

"Mu... don't call me Hero, nya~!" I pouted and voiced my complain, but thanks to that, I don't feel as tense as before.

After I secured my position and confirming that everyone else is ready, Mister Milton said, "Then farewell and take care, my young friends," while waving his hand at us.

As soon as Mister Milton's words reached our ears, the Gryphons spread out their wings and strongly flap their wings as they lifted off the ground.

Very soon... We were already high up in the sky above the Training Field. Albert and Sheena are waving their hands at Mister Milton. As for me...

"NYAAAAAA! THIS IS SHO HIGH!" Due to my fear of heights, I got weak on my knees and shrieked. I immediately drop the idea of holding onto the saddle and hugged the rider from his back tightly.

"H... hey... What are you doing?!" Due to my sudden action and the twin peaks pressing on his back, the rider got flustered.

"I... I'm afraid of heights, nya~" I answered weakly as I buried my face on the back of the rider.

"What...?! And you tell me this now?!" The rider doesn't know if he should cry or laugh.

Seeing the commotion coming from here, Sheena and Albert hinted for their riders to get closer. As they got closer, one of the riders asked, "What's going on here?"

Caelum explained to the others about my fear of heights. After understanding the situation, Albert was the first to voice out, "Miss Sylvia... I apologize for deciding upon this without thinking about your well being. I'm a failure as a friend..."

Sheena followed up, "Then... What should we do now? Should we descend to the ground and go back to the academy by horse?"

"NO! Don't worry about me, nya... I can handle a little bit of heights, ehehe... he..." Upon hearing Sheena's suggestion, my face that was glued to Caelum's back lifted immediately and I rejected her suggestion. I tried to act strong but once I noticed the heights, I laughed awkwardly...

Sheena and Albert are looking at me doubtfully, "Are you sure?"

I strongly nodded my head, "Sure I'm sure, nya! Caelum is here with me."

"Caelum eh... you guys just met and yet you are already calling each other by names... ufufu..." Sheena teased us intentionally while laughing meaningfully with her hand covering her mouth.

Caelum and I looked away from each other and blushed slightly.

"Sigh... Alright, if you're sure... Then we head off immediately." One of the riders let out a breathe of air and soon after, we set off towards the Magic Academy.

Seeing our figures slowly disappear in the sky, Mister Milton grinned and immediately headed towards the VIP room.

"Creak..." Mister Milton pushed the door of the VIP room open and walked into the room. There are two figures within the room, one male and one female.

The male and female figures seemed to be staring at the skies outside of the large window.

The male figure heard the sound of the door opening and he immediately guessed who had just entered the room, so he said without turning around, "So... They left?"

Mister Milton is very respectful towards these guests, he lowered his head respectfully before he replied, "Yes, your Highness... I have sent them off with our most elite Gryphon Squad."

"Good... Good..." The male figure turned around to face Mister Milton and uttered 'good' twice.

Mister Milton was confused by the action of this mysterious figure, just why did he requested him to release the Abyss Beast in the town square and put up with that act? He even went as far as giving the growth armor to Sylvia via Mister Milton. Just what is the relationship between him and Sylvia, and how would that benefit him at all? Wouldn't Mister Milton be the one who reap all the benefits from this deal? Just what does this mysterious man want from him?

Mister Milton tried to voice out his suspicion, "Your Highness... I'm afraid I fail to understand all of your action thus far. How would this benefit you at all? For just a copy of Miss Sylvia's biography..."

"Hahaha... That is for me to know and you to find out!" The mysterious man just laughed it off and stretched his hand out, "So? Where is the biography?"

Mister Milton just shook his head secretly and let out a breath, "Sigh... My secretary will prepare the biography soon. Let's sit down and talk."

After the two mysterious person sit down on the sofa, Mister Milton sit opposite of them, and a maid poured a cup of tea for them. Mister Milton took a sip and started, **"So... "**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hehehe... who do you think the mysterious person is?

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	30. Kept in the Dark Pt 2

After the two mysterious person sit down on the sofa, Mister Milton sit opposite of them, and a maid poured a cup of tea for them. Mister Milton took a sip and started, "So... Regardless of your relationship with Miss Sylvia, I believe your daughter is among the group, along with His Highness the prince. Are you not worried it might end up in a tragedy? I do not believe even the queen would let you off lightly if something were to happen to His Highness."

The mysterious person said indifferently after Mister Milton's accusation, "Mister Milton... As the legal parent and guardian of the child, I understand them more than you. If I don't do something like this, one of these days they will venture into the dungeon, and died a miserable death! It's still too early for them to enter the dungeon if they cannot even handle something of this level."

Mister Milton shook his head secretly and thought to himself, "Sigh... That beast was an SS-ranked monster, you know? It can only be found in the deepest part of the dungeon, who in their right mind would push a beginner to face off against an Abyss Beast! Even if they have the Guild Card, the monster could kill them in a single strike! Just what are you thinking... Lord Saito."

That's right... The mysterious person whom Mister Milton is currently having a conversation with is Saito de Hiraga des Ornières, the Legendary Hero; Gandalfr, which is also known as the Left Hand of God.

He is Sheena's legal parent and has been teaching Albert swordplay since he was young. That's why he knows what the kids are thinking. Seeing Mister Milton's doubtful expression, Saito convinced, "I have seen the kids grow up with my own eyes, they are still far too immature and ignorant of the world. If we don't let them experience a bit of hardship, they will overestimate their own powers and eventually make a huge mistake!"

After hearing Saito's words, Mister Milton remained silent for a while and said nothing more. Just about this time, the sound of someone knocking the door could be heard.

"It is I, Auclair." The person who was knocking the door announced her name behind the closed doors. That voice obviously belonged to Mister Milton's trusted secretary, Auclair, so Mister Milton invited Auclair into the room, "Please enter."

"Creak!" The door made a creaking sound as it was opened by Auclair. The secretary come into the room with a document on one hand, and pass it over to Mister Milton before she stood beside him quietly.

"Thank you, Miss Auclair. You can retreat for now." Only after Mister Milton ordered her to leave, did she retreated from the room quietly.

After browsing through the document briefly, Mister Milton nodded his head and pass it over to Saito, "Your highness, all the documents you have requested are here. As you are aware, we only have information regarding Miss Sylvia from the data recorded on her Guild Card and some information I've extracted from her."

"Ah... That much is fine." Saito waved his hand nonchalantly as he received the document with the other hand.

After he received the document, he browsed it through briefly and passed it to the other mysterious person sitting beside him. The both of them frowned as they read through the documents.

The other mysterious person said in disdain, "An otherworlder spirit?"

When Saito heard the mysterious person's voice, he nodded his head, "Ah... I've heard rumors that spirits can possess items with high magical properties but this is the first time I've seen or heard of someone being possessed by spirits..."

Just as Saito was about to deny the possibilities of spirits being able to possess a living being, he suddenly thought of something, "Wait... I've heard of people being possessed by ghost in the old world before... Could she be... possessed by an evil spirit?!"

"Gasp!" When the mysterious person sitting beside Saito heard that, she gasped and say, "Then we should exorcise her immediately, and get her away from Sheena and THAT body..."

Saito grabbed the other mysterious person's shoulder tightly to calm her down, "Wait... Louise, let's calm down first... Let's not jump into conclusion and observe the situation first."

"But... Saito! What if something happened to our daughter while we let that thing roam free!" The other mysterious person, Louise, raised her concern to Saito.

That's right, the other mysterious person is Sheena's mother, as well as Saito's wife, Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valiere.

"Don't worry... Don't worry." Saito embraced Louise firmly and patted her back to calm her down before he convinced her, "It's going to be fine... I've already anticipated this and made preparations. The Silver Gold Armor I gave her have a holy attribute, if she has any evil intention, the armor will restrain her action."

Mister Milton who was sitting at the other side finally realized and he thought to himself, "Ah... So that is why he gave Miss Sylvia that armor..."

Louise suddenly pushed Saito's chest to pull herself away from his embrace and faced up. She looked directly into Saito's eyes and said, "But what if she took off the armor? It's not like she will wear it at all times!"

When Saito heard this, he just laughed it off, "Hahaha... Once you wore this armor, you wouldn't be able to take it off. You can only take it off by transforming it into a bracelet."

"Really?" Louise and Mister Milton raised their voice at the same time. When Saito heard Mister Milton's voice, he turned his head to the side and look at Mister Milton.

"Wait... I didn't tell you about that?" Saito asked Mister Milton doubtfully.

Mister Milton just nodded his head and answered straightforwardly, "This is the first I've heard of it."

"Achaa!" Saito made a strange sound as he scratched his head and shut one of his eyes.

"How could I forget to explain such an important features... Looks like she'll have to figure it out herself or she'll have to go into the bath fully armed. Hahahahaha." Saito said it like no one else's business and laughed it off merrily.

"Sigh!" Mister Milton and Louise just shook their head while holding their heads with one hand.

"So, are you going? To the forest of Alden..." Louise asked Saito who was just beside her.

Saito nodded his head firmly and answered, "Yes... I need to confirm this with my own eyes... Can I trouble you to prepare the World Door that connects to the forest of Alden?"

Meanwhile... on top of the sky between Swinford Town and the Magic Academy... There are three Gryphons gliding peacefully... until...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

What do you think of this chapter? I feel that it didn't turn out as great as it should be...

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	31. Falling from Heaven

Meanwhile... on top of the sky between Swinford Town and the Magic Academy... There are three Gryphons gliding peacefully... until...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Someone's scream broke the peace. From the distant, one can see the silhouette of a cat-kin girl falling from the heaven and shouting at the top of her lungs.

...That's right, as you have guessed, the one falling is none other than Sylvia. She had fallen from the back of the Gryphon, but how did something like this happen? Let's turn the time back to a few minutes ago...

Three Gryphons were gliding peacefully 500 meter above the ground. There were two people riding on the back of each Gryphons. The ones sitting in front and holding the rein were the riders, and sitting at the back of each riders were Sheena, Albert and Sylvia.

"We're half-way there already..." One of the rider that's sitting in front of Albert informed us.

At this time, Caelum, the rider that's sitting in front of me scratched his head and laughed helplessly, "Hahaha... you sure adapt fast, I can't believe the scaredy-cat earlier and the person behind me now is the same person."

The reason why he stated something like that was because when we were just setting off, I was scared of the heights and clung to him with all my might.

However, after getting used to the atmosphere after a while, I started flailing around my arms in excitement. I can feel the cool air brushing against my skin and watch the beautiful landscape unveil before my eyes, this feels much better than riding in an aeroplane.

I pouted when I heard his sarcastic remark, "Muu... what do you mean by scaredy-cat, nya?!" I clenched my hands into a fist and grinded his head from both sides.

"Owowowowowow! Stop! Stop that! It's dangerous!" Caelum yelled in pain as I grinded his head. After I stopped grinding his head, he was rubbing it gently with both hands and lectured me, "Geez... you shouldn't do that while we are riding the Gryphon. It wouldn't be funny if someone had fallen from the Gryphon."

I was feeling a bit rueful and honestly apologized, "I'm sorry... I won't do it again, nya~"

Caelum looked back for a while and sighed in resignation, "Geez... the strength of a beast-kin is not to be underestimated, you should really learn how to control your strength. I really thought my skull was going to be crushed!"

However, there was no reply...

* * *

"Master, I detected the existence of a blessed being 500 meter below us!" Sylvidia transmitted the message to me mentally.

"Blessed being? What is that?" I returned a question to Sylvidia via the same fashion.

"It's a being that is blessed by the god. And it's your lucky day!" Sylvidia answered back with a hint of excitement.

"Lucky day? Why's that?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"The blessed being is a monster race called Goblin, they are very weak so it is possible for you to tame it now! In fact, this is your only chance! Once it ranked up, it will become a formidable opponent!" After Sylvidia finished her sentence, she urged me to look at the ground 500 meter away from us.

With my enhanced vision as a beast-kin, I was barely able to make out the figures below us.

* * *

"Hey... are you listening?" Caelum noticed that I was turning my attention to the ground so he turned his gaze towards that location. However, he couldn't see anything so he questioned me, "What are you looking at?"

"Goblins... three of them... and a lone village girl." I said that while pointing to the location 500 meter below us.

"Hoh... the eyesight of the beast-kin is remarkable indeed, to be able to make out the figures from such a distant." Caelum praised in earnest. However, it doesn't seem like he has any intention of descending.

"Are you not going to save the girl, nya?" I questioned Caelum, "Isn't it the Adventurer's duty to help people in need?"

Caelum just stared at me blankly and replied indifferently, "I'm afraid there is a little misunderstanding here, that is the job of a Hero, not the Adventurer. Our job is merely to explore and conquer the dungeons."

"Kh... so you're not descending no matter what, nya?" I gritted my teeth as I said that, not because I wanted to save the village girl. It was because I'd miss the chance to make the Goblin my familiar.

To be honest, I don't really care what happened to the village girl, I'm not kind enough to sacrifice myself to save a stranger. I honestly think it's just mere hypocrisy to want to save everything, this is not some sort of fairy tales. You can't save anyone without hurting another, that is the one and only truth!

Caelum sighed as he heard me, "Sigh... no wonder you're a Hero, you sure are magnanimous. But no, I'm not descending no matter what! It is my job to get you back to the Academy safely, if something were to happen to you, my life will be forfeited! I will be killed by the Guild Master personally!"

Caelum seemed to misunderstand my intention and I also had no intention of correcting him but it seemed like I wouldn't be able to convince him to descend no matter what.

"Sigh... no other choice then, we just have to jump!" Sylvidia spoke to me mentally.

"EHHHHHH?!" I shouted involuntarily at Sylvidia's sudden proclamation. However, before I could raise my objection, my body moved on its own.

I shouted again due to the sudden movement of my own body, "EHHHH?! What... what happened to my body, nya?! It's moving on its own!"

"Hohohohoho~ Have you forgotten? The beast form transfiguration is an ability granted by the weapon. So naturally, as the spirit of the weapon, I have merged with your body! Therefore, I have a little bit of control over the movement of your body~" Sylvidia announced something major like this lightheartedly.

"EHHHH! Something important like that! Shouldn't you have told me earlier?!" I shouted at Sylvidia at the top of my lungs.

"What...?! What are you talking about?" Caelum was confused at my sudden outbreak.

"Enough of that, I'm jumping now." As soon as Sylvidia finished saying that, she controlled my body and pushed the back of the Gryphon and jumped with a "Hyup!"

"Wait... Eh?" I looked below me dumbfoundedly and found there's only an empty space below me, "Tell me this is not real..."

I was on the verge of tears and wanted to escape reality by telling myself this is just a dream, but that only lasted for a mere second as I started falling at breakneck speed, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

And now how will they survive the fall...

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.


	32. The Will to Survive!

"Huff... Huff... Huff..." A village girl who looked around 16 years old is currently in the woods nearby a small farming village, running with all her might.

The reason she's running so desperately? It's because she's being chased by three Goblins. The villagers had warned her not to go into the woods by herself since it's been getting more dangerous lately.

She did not heed their warning and went to the woods to play with the wild beasts. Ever since she was young, she had been on friendly terms with the beasts in the woods so she never thought of the woods as a dangerous place to be.

However, when she entered the woods today, she picked up a faint smell of blood, so she decided to approach and observe the situation sneakily. When she got closer to the location, the stench of blood becomes heavier and what unveiled before her eyes was...

A group of Goblin surrounding a wild boar and attacking it systematically. It was very unusual for Goblins to work together in such an organized fashion. The one commanding these group of Goblins was a black-skinned Goblin with weird crimson-colored tattoos all over its body.

It was an unbelievable sight, Goblins are known as the weakest monsters in the world, it should be impossible for a Goblin to take down a wild boar who was ten times their size. It might be possible if there were ten or more Goblins working together, but there's only three Goblins present at the moment. They had not suffered any casualties nor were they injured in the slightest.

The wild boar on the other hand, was covered in deep wounds all over its body and blood dripped down unceasingly. Its legs were very unsteady, it seemed as if it would collapse at any moment now.

The black Goblin was distracting the wild boar while commanding the other two Goblins to attack its flank. The female Goblin threw rocks at the wild boar's joint, then the other Goblin rammed the wild boar at the same time, causing it to collapse on the ground. Just when the black Goblin was about to deliver the finishing blow, the village girl jumped out from the bush she was hiding in and provoked the Goblins.

It would be fine if it was just any other wild boar, but that wild boar was her friend. As proof, there's a ribbon attached to the left hind leg of the wild boar. How could she do nothing when her friend was about to be killed in front of her own eyes?

Somehow, she managed to provoke the Goblins by snatching the loincloth that covered the private parts of the black one. The black one was very pissed, but the female goblin seems to be very pleased at the eye-candy though. At the command of the black Goblin, they started chasing the girl and left their bounty behind.

And now we are back to the current situation; The village girl was grabbing the black Goblin's loincloth on her arms and race towards the village with all her might. Two angry Goblins and one gleeful female Goblin were pursuing closely behind her.

The village girl ran, ran, and ran... she ran with all her might. Due to the difference in heights between her and the Goblins, she was naturally faster than them. She was evidently increasing the gaps between her and the Goblins. However, her luck wasn't so good as she stumbled upon a root and fell face forward.

She tried to get up immediately, but she heard the sound of the Goblins getting closer behind her, so she turned her body around immediately, and saw the black Goblin was currently jumping towards her with his fist at the ready.

Just when she was about to shout out loud, another ear-piercing scream came from the sky. She was dumbfounded and turned her attention towards the sky. The Goblin trio was just as dumbfounded as the girl and started to survey their surrounding.

"Plik! Plak! Plik! Plak!"

Before long, the sound of tree branches breaking could be heard and plenty of broken twigs and leaves were falling from the sky. The village girl, as well as the Goblin trio were looking at the scene before them with gaping mouth.

A girl was falling from the sky and using the tree branches and vines to cushion her fall.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm SOOO dead!" As I was falling, I keep shouting this line as if it was a curse.

"Oh shut up already, you will really be dead if you keep believing so. Miracle will only happens to those who believe it." Sylvidia reprimanded me as I kept muttering the cursed words.

Just at this time, I was reminded of a certain character I read about in a certain Light Novel **⌈1⌋**. When he was undergoing a life and death situation, he was able to barely escape death because there was someone he cared about and refused to die. He was able to overcome his death because there was someone he wanted to protect.

But how about me? When I was in the face of death, I gave up all hopes and stopped resisting when we were facing the Abyss Beasts, if Mister Milton didn't intervene, I'm sure we would be dead by now. I'm ashamed at my own weakness... Not only am I physically weak, my mind was also just as weak. If I have someone I genuinely wanted to protect, will I become stronger too?

Do I have someone like that? My family? I do want to see them again... I believe that as long as I am alive, there should be plenty of chances that I could meet them again, even whilst I'm in this form. I think it would be funny when I meet my parent in this form, hehe.

How about Sheena? I just met her yesterday but she already spent so much fortune on me, I can't die yet until I repay all the debts I owe her. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to rest easy in my grave!

I braced myself and sharpened my eyes after thinking thus far, I prepared myself to brace the impact for when I'm falling into the woods. I will use the branches and tree vines to cushion my fall like a certain protagonist!

"Hoh~ That's a nice expression you got there! It seems like you have found your resolves. If you can get through this, you will surely get stronger! Now, brace yourselves for impact!" Sylvidia noticed the changes in me and offered a few words of encouragement.

"Raaaaaaaarghhhh!" I let out a battle howl as I fell into the woods...

* * *

 **Author's Note**

...

Well... this chapter just took an unexpected turn...

The face-off against the black Goblin... coming soon... or not so soon...

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. In case you're wondering which Light Novel was I referring to, I was talking about Overlord.


	33. The Chaotic Sky

Let's turn time back a little; It was a peaceful day as three Gryphons were gliding in the sky calmly. Two Gryphons were flying side by side and the other one was slightly behind the rest.

Sheena and Albert were both enjoying the ride and engaged in small talks. "Fua~~ It's a peaceful day isn't it? It would be great if we can get through rest of the days uneventfully." Sheena stretched her arms lazily as she talk.

Albert nodded and agreed with Sheena, "Ah... it would be great if we can get through the rest of the days uneventfully, so much had happened today. We should really thank Mister Milton for sending us back to the Academy with the Gryphons."

They engaged in conversation between themselves and recalled the events earlier today. However, the atmosphere suddenly turned gloomy when they talked about the Abyss Beast.

"So... that's the power of an SS ranked monster. I was too naive... I had always been praised as a genius and the strongest in my generation, but I couldn't even put a single scratch on the Abyss Beast..." Sheena said that with a downcast expression.

Albert raised his head and looked towards the sky, then he moved his left arm to cover his eyes and agreed with Sheena, "Ah... We were much too arrogant... To think that we even conspired to challenge Evangeline who was rumored to be higher than the Transcendence level after we got our familiars... That was pure arrogance..."

The two riders smiled wryly when they heard the two's conversation. To challenge Evangeline? Even when the Hero King who was revered as the strongest human alive teamed up with the rest of the Heroes and Void Mages, they were still barely able to keep up with that monster, how could these youngster ever hope to challenge such a godly being?

Just when the atmosphere between them were getting heavier, they suddenly heard a shout coming from Sylvia, followed by Caelum. By the time they turned their head to the back, they found that Sylvia was currently... floating in the middle of the sky...

Everyone who saw this scene was dumbfounded and do not know how to react, they could only mutter in confusion;

"Wait... what?" (Rider A)

"How is she floating in the sky?" (Rider B)

"Wait... no! She's falling! She's falling!" (Sheena)

When Sheena noticed something was not right, she immediately shouted and got everyone out of their daze. However, it was far too late.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" (Sylvia)

"⌈Miss⌋ Sylvia!" (Everyone)

Everyone shouted the same name and the peaceful sky turned into utter chaos. Sheena and Albert who had their hands outstretched were about to jump off after Sylvia. If the riders didn't stop them, it might become even more disastrous.

"Stop! What do you guys think you're doing! You will only cause more problem if you jumped off the Gryphon, we can't guarantee we can save all three of you at the same time. Please calm down and just leave this to us! We promise we will save your friend! Hyah!" Caelum reproached them for their actions as the riders were restraining Sheena and Albert to prevent them from jumping.

The Gryphon that Caelum was riding folded its wings and turned its body 90 degree downwards as Caelum lowered his upper body. They started to descend and fell at a speed even faster than Sylvia. The reason that their speed were faster could be explained with a simple law of gravity, their total mass were higher than Sylvia, and they got into a position so that there will be less air resistance as they fall.

However, even with that, they were still unable to catch up to Sylvia because of their inability to act immediately due to the unexpected situation. One of the reason was because they started late. However, the main reason was due to Sylvidia secretly utilizing the power of [i]Velocity[/i] from the runes on Sylvia's right hand to slow down Caelum so that he couldn't catch up.

As Sylvia fell into the thickets, Sheena started to tear up and shouted, "NOOOOOO!" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Raaaaaaaarghhhh!" I let out a battle howl as I fell into the woods...

I moved my hands and legs frantically, trying to grab onto every vines I could find.

"Ow! Oof! Ack! Blegh" As I grabbed the vines, some of them broke in the process, causing me to swing towards a tree trunk and collided. I fell from the tree trunk after that and let out an unslightly groan as I was hit in the stomach by a thick branch. The branch did not break from the impact, instead, I rolled backwards and continue to fall, breaking several branches in the process.

As I fell, I frantically grabbed any vines I could find but most of them couldn't carry my weight and broke almost instantaneously. The vines in this forests are too weak! However, it's not like it was useless. I could feel my velocity slightly decreasing.

And finally... there was no more branches and vines in sight, I turned my body to face the ground and saw the Goblin trio as well as the village girl staring at me dumbfoundedly. I was thinking of using the Goblin trio as cushions, so I kicked off from a tree trunk near me, and shouted as I was speeding towards the Goblin trio, "INCOMINGGGGG!"

Seeing me lunging towards them like a hunter looking for prey, the Goblin trio was flailing about in panic. They tried to get out of the way, but as they were still in a panicked state, they couldn't think properly, so they stumbled over their own feet and bumped into one another.

As I got closer to the Goblin trio who were stuck in that awkward position, I crossed my hand in front of me to protect my head and brace for the impact.

"Bang! Bang! Crash...!"

I crashed into the male Goblin with my crossed hands and pushed him back a few steps, and bumped into the other two. As the Goblin trio fell on their feet, my body did a 360 degree revolution and landed on top of them.

After a while, I got up sluggishly and rubbed my head a few times, "Owwwww... I'm hurting all over the place... uuu **⌈1⌋** "

"You should be glad you're in the beast form. Without the physical strength and vitality of the beast-kin, you might not survive the fall." Sylvidia dropped the bomb but before I could retort, she praised, "However... good job on surviving. How does it feel to overcome your death?"

"haar or ghaan, duulkac! (Get off me, woman!)" Before I could reply to Sylvidia's question, the black Goblin that I treated as a cushion uttered something angrily from below me, but strangely, I could understand what he was saying.

I turned my attention towards the black Goblin that was below me. Once again, I found myself in an embarassing position so I jumped up immediately and backed away while uttering, "Awawawawawa!"

The female Goblin was going, "Mukiiii!" and staring at me with malice. The other male Goblin on the other hand seems to have fainted from the earlier impact.

The black Goblin stood up and patted the dust off his body, then he pointed at me with one finger and said, "Duulkac, haar or or maagaan! A magaan khruun rhorekaan der o. (Woman, get out of here! I have no business with you.)"

As he said that, he retracted his outstretched arm and finger, then he pointed to his side with the index finger while waving his other arm twice to indicate for me to leave. He probably did that because he thought I couldn't understand the Goblin's language, how considerate. However, the reason why I jumped all the way down here was because...

"I am sorry, Mister Goblin. I'm afraid I can't leave so easily like that. I do have some business with you after all. I'm here to make you submit to me!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

... So how is it that Sylvia can understand the Goblin's language? Find out in the next chapter!

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. Japanese sound effect for "Urrgh"


	34. Bond of Equal

"I am sorry, Mister Goblin. I'm afraid I can't leave so easily like that. I do have some business with you after all. I'm here to make you submit to me!" I declared that proudly while I puff up my chest.

Though I said that... but how should I make him submit to me? According to what Sylvidia had told me before we jumped, there are three ways to turn a monsters into a familiar.

First method is through summoning ritual, similar to how I was summoned by Sheena. That's the most common ritual for Mage and Summoner. However, there's no guarantee you would be able to summon the familiar you wanted. Summoning ritual is like a gachapon **⌈1⌋** , it's all random.

The second method is to make the monster submit to you willingly via absolute strength. But of course, people wouldn't feel secure to keep a monster by their side without a leash so they had to carry out a certain ritual to enforce absolute obedience.

The last one is the Bond of Equal, this ritual can only be carried out by the monsters, and it is very rare for monsters to initiate the Bond of Equal with humans or demi-humans.

The first and second method restricted the familiar's free will so it will be harder for the Master to truly bond with the familiars. The last method however, does not have such restriction. Both the Master and the familiars are treated as equal, the familiars are free to do whatever they want.

That's why, unless ones have absolute trust in the familiar, one will never form a Bond of Equal with the familiar. I'd like to form a Bond of Equal with the black Goblin to be honest. According to what Sylvidia told me earlier, there are some benefits if one's bond with the familiar is stronger.

Example given; if our bond is stronger, we would be able to talk to each other mentally over a longer distance. This is one of the most common benefits and normally, the familiars would be able to talk with their Master mentally within one meter at minimum upon contract.

However, I wasn't able to talk with Sheena mentally yet... I guess our relationship is still not there yet, human relationship is more complicated than monster's after all.

The second benefit is that we would be able to transmit what we see or heard to each other's mind once the bond between the Master and familiars are stronger.

The third benefit is that we would be able to sense each other's general location, and once the bond grow stronger, we would also be able to sense what each other are feeling; such as happiness, anxiety, sadness, despair and so on. We would also be able to sense each other's life force.

If I make a contract with the familiar using the first and second method, I'd have to slowly earn their trust to gain all of these benefits. However, if I make a contract using the Bond of Equal, all of these benefits would be available immediately. So there goes my question, "How do I make him submit to me and initiate the Bond of Equal?"

Just when I was thinking that, Sylvidia broke my train of thoughts with an unrelated question, "Heh... you got used to the cat-kin's vocal cord already? You didn't go 'nya~ nya~' as much anymore when you talk. You sure adapt fast... I'm honestly impressed~"

"Nya?" I tilted my head and think about it for a second, "Maybe you're right... I'm slowly getting used to this body already, nyahahaha!"

"You should finish this soon, only a few more minutes and your transformation will wear off." Sylvidia reminded me that two hours was almost over.

"Fueh?! That means we still need another two hours to get back to the Academy?" Thinking back, the riders did mention we were about half-way back to the Academy already. If it took nearly two hours to get here, that means we would need another two hours to get back later.

"Hah?! That's what you're more worried about?!" Sylvidia doesn't know whether she should cry or laugh, "You shouldn't underestimate your opponent just because Goblins are labelled as the weakest monster in the world. This black Goblin is blessed by the god, he is sure to have a trump card or two. The amount of Magic Power I sensed from this Goblin is extraordinary, you should be careful."

"I know that already...! I know all too well how weak I really am. I have no combat experience, I have no special skill or technique. I only have the brute strength and speed of the beast-kin. However, with my new-found courage, I won't lose no matter what!" I said that while clenching both of my fists in front of the chest.

"Muut... Dar't tuulkaan rhec dach shuulkec dhuul o, duulkac. Kaar't taan ar o magaan dar ar dalaan duun ghalaan ghaan toker duun o! (Hoh... That's some big talk coming from you, woman. Let's see if you have what it takes to make me submit to you!)" The black Goblin got into his fighting stance as he said that, then he ordered the female Goblin to stand down, "Tac druul, Fiore! A dech dalaan druul den duulkac ghuraach. (Stand down, Fiore! I will take down this woman myself.)

"Hah! Bring it on~!" Just when I was about to lunge towards the Goblin, I could hear Caelum shouting loudly as he ran towards my location, "Miss Sylvia! I'm... so glad... you're still alive...! Let me handle the Goblins, you should tend to your wounds first!"

I stopped abruptly and blocked Caelum's path, "NO! Stand down, Caelum! This Goblin is mine!"

Caelum could feel clear killing intent from me and backed off involuntarily. He couldn't help but keep pondering why was I so obsessed with this Goblin, to the point that I was even willing to jump off the Gryphon.

"Could it be the chivalry of the Heroes? Why are all the Heroes like this? Always putting the well-being of others before themselves, it's just stupidity. That's why I never liked the Heroes, they are all hypocrite!" It seems Caelum had come to a consensus on his own. He doesn't care anymore and just let out a helpless sigh.

I on the other hand, gave Caelum another warning, "Caelum, please... I beg you. Do not interfere no matter what happens, and prevent the others from interfering when they get here. This is important for me."

I looked straight into his eyes as I pleaded. My eyes were filled with the flames of determination and a strong will to live. Caelum, who had noticed this couldn't help but stutter as he speak, "O-oh! Lea-leave it to me!

"Agaan o kaarthec, duulkac? (Are you ready, woman?)" The black Goblin was getting impatient. However, I am impressed that he didn't attack me when I turned my back to him. I am not sure whether it was due to his sense of pride, or he was worried that Caelum would attack him if he make the first move. However, that proved one thing to me, this Goblin is intelligent! Now I want him even more.

"Oou! Sorry to keep you waiting!" I turned around to face the black Goblin and declared the start of our fight.

The black Goblin didn't wait for me to get ready and lunged towards me at full speed!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

The fight will finally begin in the next chapter! Stay tuned...

Eh... oops, I forgot to explain how Sylvia could understand the Goblin language... maybe next time...

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. wiki/Gashapon


	35. The Black Goblin

The black Goblin didn't wait for me to get ready and lunged towards me at full speed!

"Eh?! That's unfair!" Though I say that, I knew there's no such thing as fairness in a fight with your life on the line.

No matter what kind of methods you use to fight, there will always be only two results in the end, either you win or you lose. The winner will be deemed as justice, while the loser will be deemed as evil.

That's why I do not believe there is such a thing as absolute justice or evil. Everyone only fight for their own sense of justice and what they believed in, no matter what kind of twisted form it took.

What you thought you did might have been justified, but it might be seen as evil by others. For example; if you saw a group of ants carrying food from your room to their nest, what would you do? No doubt you would kill them right?

Your action is justified in the eyes of the human, but how about the ants who were waiting for their family to bring the food back to the nest?

If you can't comprehend that, let's use a different example; If there is a higher being who treated humans as nothing more than mere ants and eradicate them, what would you think? Are their action justified? Or are they evil?

"Oi! What do you think you are doing? Daydreaming in the middle of a fight?! Do you have a death wish?!" While I was thinking all that in my mind, the fist was already in front of my face. Sylvidia was the one who dragged me out of my daydream.

I should take note to fix this bad habit of mine in the future. This is not the first time it happened. It occurs frequently whenever I was driving, I would daze off and daydream while I was driving for a long while. I'm surprised I haven't got into an accident with that yet.

"Nyaaa?!" As the fist was about to hit my face, I tripped on my own and fell backwards. The punch only grazed my nose as I fell towards the ground.

The black Goblin immediately twisted his body in midair and sent another punch towards the ground. This black Goblin seems to have plenty of battle experience, to execute a highly difficult maneuver like that so smoothly was not an easy task.

I hastily rolled on the ground to avoid the punch. After gaining some distance, I swiftly got up on my feet and prepare to counterattack. However, the black Goblin was already in front of me and performed an uppercut attack.

I wasn't able to avoid it this time, I could only grit my teeth and receive the attack. It was a clean and powerful punch towards my chin, it was hard to imagine where all that power originated from. Its body stature was only about half my size. This black Goblin is strong as I suspected, I almost passed out from that punch.

I spread my right leg towards the back to prevent myself from falling backwards and gathered all the strength in my right hand to deliver a powerful blow from the upper right towards the black Goblin's face.

"Bang!"

A loud banging sound spread through the surrounding as the black Goblin's head hit the ground. That is what was supposed to happen, but I found myself lying on the ground instead.

The black Goblin did exactly what I did that time against the bandit, he used my own strength against me and threw me on the ground **⌈1⌋**. Although the technique he used was slightly different, since his height was half my size. Instead of his back, he was using his other hand to grab my abdomen and threw me overhead.

This black Goblin does indeed have rich battle experiences, his battle techniques are so refined. I guess I wouldn't be able to beat him technique-wise, I will have to rely on my speed to confuse him and deliver a decisive blow with the every ounce of my strength! I only have a few minutes remaining, I need to make this quick!

"Sylvia! Sylvia!" Sheena was calling my name as she ran towards me. Her beautiful face was covered in tears, however she was stopped by Caelum. Of course, Albert and the other two riders were there too.

"What are you doing! Sylvia is badly injured! Why are you not helping her?!" Sheena was furious as her path was blocked by Caelum and let loose of her anger.

"That... is her will, she strongly wished to fight the Goblin by herself. I do not know what she is trying to prove, but she is trying hard in her own way." After hesitating for a while, Caelum explained the situation to Sheena.

"What...?! Are you crazy?! How can you let an injured person fight in a situation like this?! I'm going to help her, I don't care!" Sheena complained and tried to brush Caelum aside.

However, Caelum did not budge and said with determination, "As her Master, you should try to understand her!"

"I don't care! I don't care! How can I just stand here and watch my familiar die in front of me!" Sheena struggled as she tried to rush to my side. However, Caelum was like an unmovable wall, he wouldn't let Sheena pass no matter what.

"You should believe in her! She won't die! She definitely won't die!" Caelum shouted.

"You...! How can you spout something so irresponsible like that! Isn't it your job to protect us on the journey back to the Academy?! Do your job properly!" Sheena slapped Caelum and slip pass him from his right side.

"SHEENAAA! EVEN IF IT'S YOU, I DEFINITELY WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU INTERFERED WITH MY FIGHT!" When I saw Sheena approaching, I took a deep breath and let out an ear-piercing shout.

Sheena stopped in her tracks and looked at me dumbfoundedly, "Wa-wha...t?"

Caelum turned around and patted Sheena's shoulder, "Please believe in her, you are her Master right? If her life was really in a critical situation, the Guild Card will immediately take effect and send her back to the Guild Hall, I will take all the blame!"

Sheena bit her lips and clenched her fists tightly.

Seeing that Sheena was hesitating over something, Caelum continued, "I probably shouldn't be telling you this but she was the one who jumped down voluntarily, survived the fall, and challenged the Goblin by herself."

"Why... why did she do something like this... ? Hic... hic..." Sheena got weak on her knees and slumped on the ground as she wiped the tears with her forearms.

"I do not know... but I get the feeling she is trying to overcome something... Let's believe in her for now..." As Caelum finished his sentence, Sheena just nodded her head weakly and watch over my fight attentively while trying to hold back her tears.

While that was happening, the fight was still ongoing wildly!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. If anyone don't remember, it was the moves executed by Sylvia against the bandit group in Chapter 6.


	36. The Conclusion

When Sheena was running towards me at full throttle and shouting my name incessantly, I was swung overhead by the black Goblin and is currently lying on the ground shamefully. I spat out a mouthful of blood due to the heavy impact from the overhead swing.

The fight was still ongoing wildly! I didn't have the luxury to pay attention to the conflict between Sheena and Caelum. Thanks to the tough body of a beast-kin, I was still barely hanging on. However, if I took another heavy blow like this, my life force will surely hit the critical point and got send back to the Guild Hall.

The illusory HP bar displayed at one corner of my vision was indicating that my life was in a peril. However, I know that I could still handle one of those heavy blow. As long as nothing unexpected happen and drained the rest of my life force, I should still be able to live and fight for another day.

The black Goblin didn't give me any room to breath, as soon as I hit the ground, he twisted his entire body around to gather strength in his right fist and send a powerful blow towards my face.

I hastily rolled to the right side and avoided the punch by a hair's breadth. That was way too dangerous! This black Goblin was really going for the kill, he's been aiming at my vital spots since the start of the fight.

I continued to roll around to gain some distant between us and got up of my feet shortly after. In the corner of my vision, I saw Sheena finally got past Caelum so I quickly took a deep breath and shouted at the top of my lungs, "SHEENAAA! EVEN IF IT'S YOU, I DEFINITELY WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU INTERFERED MY FIGHT!"

Sheena was startled by my sudden outrage and stopped in her tracks, even the black Goblin was momentarily startled and stopped attacking. I didn't miss this chance and lunged towards the black Goblin at my top speed. I gathered every last ounce of the strength into my right arm and delivered a really powerful blow.

The black Goblin regained his composure as he saw me quickly approaching, the crimson tattoos all over his body started to glow dimly and he gathered all the Magic Power into his right arm. All of a sudden, a flame appeared out of nowhere and enveloped the black Goblin's right hand.

The both of us let out a battle howl as we delivered our last attack with all our strength behind it, "RAAGHHHHHH!"

"BANG!"

As our fists met, there was a huge explosive bang and a strong gust of wind was generated from the impact between our leaves and twigs on the ground in the proximity were blown away by the gust. Even Sheena and the rest who were watching from a distant could feel the gust brushing against their skin.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" My fist that was clashing against the black Goblin's fiery fist was being scorched. However, I cannot back down even if my right hand turned into charcoal. If I back down now, everything will be lost; my life, my ambition, my pride, everything!

"Hyaaaaah~!" I stood my ground and gathered even more strength into my fist. I do not know where the strength came from but I have heard that when human was on the brink of death, they could draw out their latent potential and go over their limits. This must be a skill called 'Overlimit', it is a skill that allows the user to break the limits imposed on their mortal body, however it would put a huge strain on the body so it is not recommended to use it for prolonged period of time.

Just at that time, the rune on my right hand started to glow and I could feel streams of air circulating around my right fist. The streams of air enveloped my right fist and circulating around it. I could see the streams of air so clearly, it was as if my right fist was an eye of the tornado.

Just as these thoughts came to my mind, I got slightly excited and my body moved automatically by my childish impulse. With all my remaining strength, I successfully pushed my body forward. With that, I gained the upper hand and was able to push the black Goblin backwards.

Then I delivered the finishing blow while shouting the makeshift skill name involuntarily, "Tornado Punch!"

Just as I shouted the skill name, I changed the trajectory of my punch towards the sky, then the streams of air around my fist extended towards the sky and formed a huge tornado. The black Goblin was swept-up by the tornado and blown to the sky.

The tornado subsided after a while and the black Goblin that had been swept-up by the tornado started falling from the sky.

"Waaaaaaaaghhh! Tagaan ghaan! (Save me!)" As the black Goblin was falling, he was pleading for help. The female Goblin ran left and right frantically in an attempt to catch the black Goblin as he fell towards the ground.

"Glomps! Gorororororo! Crash!"

As the black Goblin fell towards the ground, the female Goblin pounced on him and caught him before he hit the ground. Then they got tangled up as they rolled away like a ball before they crashed against the huge tree trunk.

I was still standing in the same position with my fist facing the sky unsteadily. The Goblin trio on the other hand, were lying on the ground shamefully. Our position had reversed, it was a complete victory! Or so I had hoped but the other male Goblin got up around this time and surveyed the surrounding.

When he saw his teammate were lying on the ground with injuries all over their body, he got furious and directed his attention to me, who was in the middle of the field. Just when he was about to dash towards my location, the black Goblin got up and shouted at him, "Tac druul, Giga! Ar't or kuun! (Stand down, Giga! It's our loss!)"

The male Goblin turned his attention to the black Goblin in confusion, "Dar druun o ghaac ar't or kuun? (What do you mean it's our loss?)"

"A gharthaan a draach der den duulkac, tac druul! Or agaan o huuc duun dreruukaan ghaan? (I made a deal with this woman, stand down! Or are you going to disobey me?)" The black Goblin glared at the male Goblin intently.

"A duuch khraagaar dragaan! (I would never dare!)" A cold sweat broke out from the male Goblin's forehead and he fall back obediently.

"Huul! (Good!)" The black Goblin nodded satisfyingly and patted the male Goblin's left shoulder once before he turned his attention to me.

Just around this time, the duration of the Beast Form Transfiguration was over and the transformation was cancelled. The card that was the core of the transformation exited my body from the cleavage and fell to the ground. At the same time, I turned back into an elf and my body lose all of its strength.

I desperately prevented myself from falling to the ground. Who knows what would happen if I fall at times like this. If I couldn't even stand after he had already declared his defeat, he will probably look down on me and I will never get a chance like this again. I will have to stand strong until this is all over!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Phew... what do you think of the fight scene? I tried my best to write it, I really did! Please let me know what you think in the comment. Thank you!

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. N/a


	37. Quality of the Strongest

"Huff~ Huff~ Huff~" I was breathing heavily as I desperately forced myself to stand upright. However, there was a sense of dissatisfaction in the depths of my heart.

Sylvidia, who had picked up my dissatisfaction voiced out her concern, "What's wrong? You fought well, what is there to be dissatisfied about?"

"I don't like it... that Goblin is obviously in a better state than me, I can barely stand as it is, if he decides to continue, I will really be down for the count. Am I so weak that I can't even beat a single Goblin?!" I gritted my teeth and voiced out my complain via telepathy.

"That can't be helped, that black Goblin is out of the ordinary. His strength is equivalent to that of a high-ranking Hobgoblin. Simply put, his strength is at the peak of Rank 3 in the Power Ranking chart. You did well to have fought against an Advanced level opponent to a standstill. Furthermore, you were handicapped when you fought him. If you were in the peak condition, no doubt you would be able to come out victorious." Sylvidia tried to come up with reasons to cheer me up.

"That's not the point, whether I was handicapped or not, the outcome is all that matters in the end. Even with 'Overlimit', if the power of the rune didn't activate at that time, I would really be dead by now... The first time it activated, it was purely beginner's luck. The second time, the third time, and even now! If I cannot control the power of these runes and activate their abilities any time I wanted, it's meaningless. I am alive now only because I was lucky!" I reprimanded myself for my own weakness.

"You said your goal is to become the most powerful one in the world right?" Sylvidia posed a question to me.

I tried to recall what I had been telling myself continuously after the fight with the Abyss Beast and answered, "Uh... no I don't think I ever said that, I only said I wanted to become stronger. At the very least, strong enough to protect myself and the people who are important to me."

However, Sylvidia answered with, "That is the same as wishing to become the most powerful in the world. _**Power, skill, wisdom, empathy, and luck**_. Those are the five indisputable quality you need in order to become the strongest."

"Luck... I don't know about that. I just can't bring myself to leave my life in the hands of something uncertain like luck." I shook my head as I said that.

"I agree with you that luck is very uncertain. However, you have to try to think out of the box. What do you think a miracle is?" Sylvidia rebuked me and posed yet another question for me.

"Miracle?" After thinking for a while, I recalled a famous quote I once heard in a drama, "Miracle is another word for _Hard Work_!"

"Exactly! I'm surprised you know about it! Pretty impressive~" Sylvidia was honestly surprised when I answered correctly, then she continued, "Then think about it again, do you think a miracle would occur if you were to give up in the middle of a fight?"

After thinking for a while, I shook my head in response. Everything would have ended the moment I gave up, it was impossible for any miracle to happen.

"Now, do you understand? You never give up until the very end, that's why a miracle occurred. You can take pride in that..." Sylvidia ended her lecture with that.

I slumped on the ground with my knees and picked up the card that was on the ground. Then I embraced it and expressed my gratitude to Sylvidia, "Ah... I understand now... I understand now... Thank you, Sylvidia... Thank you..."

* * *

As the black Goblin was observing me, he was surprised when my transformation wore off, but he was still able to keep his composure. He sized me up from the distant to see if I had the quality to be his Master. However, he was disappointed when he noticed my lifeless expression.

Even though he had already admitted his defeat, he didn't know that I could understand the Goblin's language, that's why he was disappointed because it seemed like I had lost all my will to fight back.

"Dar a talkaan. (What a shame.)" The black Goblin shook his head disappointingly and was about to leave. However, he was shocked when he took a quick glance at me one last time. The expression on my face had changed, it was an expression full of joy and resolve. It was a good expression.

The black Goblin was very satisfied with that and nodded his head, then he moved closer and knelt down before me with one knee touching the ground, "A al Zain or daan Rhan Huukec Dekaan, A maagaakec draalagaan A tach taagaan an daan dhalkel'der or daan Haar Gharaar rhaakluugaan ghaan. **⌈1⌋** "

He was saying something in Goblin's tongue, but strangely, I couldn't understand him anymore. Just when I was wondering what had happened, Sylvidia explained, "The Beast Form Transfiguration also provides the ability to comprehend any demi-human's language, including the Goblin. Goblins used to be classified as a demi-human race after all."

"Ah... So that's how it was..." Thanks to Sylvidia, I finally came to understand the reason I was able understand what the Goblins were saying.

"By the way, this little one just performed a Bond of Equal on his own volition." Just as Sylvidia finished saying that, a bright magic circle with complicated designs appeared on the forehead of the black Goblin.

"What... what is going on?!" The audience, I mean Sheena and the rest, who were watching from the side were shocked by the bright light. Two of the riders were about to attack due to the unexpected situation. However, they were stopped by Caelum when he realized what was going on, "Stop! This is the sacred ritual of forming a contract with familiars! You are **not** to attack the Goblins no matter what! Do you understand?!"

When the riders heard Caelum's declaration, they lowered their weapons immediately. They knew how important a ritual between the Master and the familiar was so they didn't dare to intervene. They also knew the black Goblin was strong from the confrontation earlier so they had no complain. If it was a normal Goblin, the monster that was considered as the weakest monster in the world, who in their right mind would actually make a contract with it?

In just the blink of an eye, the complex magic circle on the forehead of the black Goblin shoots toward my forehead and embedded itself there. After a while, the bright light dimmed and the magic circle disappeared.

"I have successfully performed the Bond of Equal, from now on, I am yours. However, I have one request. Depending on your answer, I will end your life here and now!" As soon as the ritual was completed, the black Goblin talked to me via telepathy and demanded for something!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

What will the black Goblin demand for? How will Sylvia respond? Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. If anyone cares, this line means: I am Zain of the Black Goblin Tribe, I hereby declare I shall serve as the familiar of the Great Master before me.


	38. The Goblin Trio

As soon as the ritual was completed, the black Goblin talked to me via telepathy and demanded for something. If I failed to comply, he will take my life!

"Pfft... Hahahahaha! You sneaky little vermin! You initiated the Bond of Equal first before I could perform the ritual myself to corner me right? To prevent me from using my absolute orders to make you submit to me?" I was still kneeling on the ground with both knees as I said that out loud.

However, the language was automatically translated in the Goblin's head so he could understand what I was saying. Therefore, he became more cautious and adopted a defensive posture. Despite that, his expectation was betrayed by what I was about to say.

"Good~! Good~! I like you after all! So? What is your demand? Just name it, as long as it is something I can do, I will gladly comply!" As I said that cheerfully, the black Goblin glanced at me with a doubtful look, he thought, "Just what is this woman thinking?"

Since I was kneeling on the ground with both knees, my height was almost the same as the black Goblin. I looked directly into his eyes intently to show him that I don't have any ill intention.

The black Goblin noticed that so he just nodded his head once before he stood up from his kneeling position, then he loudly declared in the Goblin's language, so that his companions could hear them too, "I want you to make a contract with both of my companions! If you can do that, I will swear my loyalty to you. Otherwise... you are not worthy to be my Master!"

"Sure!" I answered immediately without a hint of hesitation. It was an almost instantaneous answer. The black Goblin was taken aback by my instantaneous answer, he probably never thought I would agree so easily. After all, both of his companions are normal Goblins.

The black Goblin was slack-jawed and took a single step back unsteadily. Then he voiced out his confusion, "What...?! Do you understand what you're saying?! I may be strong but my companions are just normal Goblins! They do not possess any special ability like mine! Think about it again, woman!"

I raised one of my fingers and placed it on the lips of the black Goblin before I opened my mouth, "It's not woman... from now on, you shall address me as Sylvia. I forbid you from calling me Master or Woman, we are supposed to be equal right? That's why you should call me by my name."

The black Goblin slapped my hand away and shouted, "That's not the point! I'm talking about my companions here, if you make a contract with weak Goblins, you will undoubtedly be criticized by others! After all, Goblins are weak and ugly, they are shunned by every other race and killed for sports! How can you agree to make a contract with normal Goblins so easily?!"

I displayed an amused expression as I teased, "What was that...? Are you perhaps... worried about me?"

"Woman! You better don't take it too far!" Just when the black Goblin was about to give me a warning, the female Goblin interrupted, "Zain! What do you mean make a contract with this woman?! I don't want that!"

The other male Goblin also shared the same opinion, "Me too! Mankind are selfish, they killed our kin! I don't want to follow this woman!"

Well, technically... I am an elf, but I guess they are also considered as mankind. But of course... at that time, I had no way of understanding what these Goblins were saying. I can only understand the black Goblin because our contract was already sealed in the bag.

"Fiore... Giga... This is my decision. If this woman proves to be worthless, I will deal with her myself!" The black Goblin, Zain, tried to convince the other two.

The two of them trusted Zain a lot, so they backed down obediently. They knew that all of the decisions made by Zain was for their own good, that's how they have survived until now. That was also the reason they chose to follow Zain, even though the entire tribe treated him as a taboo child.

After the Goblin trio came to an understanding, Sheena and the others also joined the fray. When they saw the Goblin trio were arguing with one another, they got curious and came to find out the situation, "Sylvia... what is going on here?"

The one who asked that question was naturally Sheena. She was the only one who called me without any titles. I explained without looking back, "Ah... apparently, the black Goblin wants me to make a contract with the other two Goblins."

I didn't include the part where he threatened to kill me if I failed to comply with his demand. When Sheena and the others heard that, their response was only natural, "What?! Don't tell me you agreed to such a ridiculous request?!"

I nodded my head and simply said a single word, "Yes!"

Sheena got in front of me and grabbed my shoulders, she shook me a few times and yelled, "Are you crazy?! I forgot to tell you this but each person can only have up to three familiars at most! How can you waste two of your remaining slots for Goblins?! I know the black one is extraordinary but think about it again! It's not worth it!"

Although the black Goblin could not understand what Sheena was saying, he could tell from her agitated action, "See? I told you the humans wouldn't accept us."

I just shook my head and lightly shoved Sheena's hands away from my shoulders, "I have already made my decision. I want them no matter what! Sure, the Goblins may be weak now, but that doesn't mean they will be weak forever."

I shut my eyes momentarily and an image surfaced in the depths of my mind, similar to how I suddenly had a vision of the Dual Bow Gun. I decided to trust my own instinct and said with conviction, "I can see it... a bright future ahead of them... I definitely won't regret my decision today!"

Sheena, Albert, Caelum, the riders, and the Goblin trio were all taken aback by my powerful conviction. Even though my words were baseless, even though they seemed nothing more than empty words, they were somehow convinced. They were convinced that if it was her, she would be able to do it.

The black Goblin knelt down before me again. This time, including the female Goblin and the male Goblin. The black Goblin act as the medium and conveyed their feelings to me since he was the only one I could understand at this time, "We of the Black Goblin Tribe, Zain, Fiore, and Giga, recognized and swear our eternal loyalty to the Great Master before us!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. N/a


	39. The Aftermath

"We of the Black Goblin Tribe, Zain, Fiore, and Giga, recognized and swear our eternal loyalty to the Great Master before us!" Just as soon as Zain finished the pledge of loyalty, from the forehead of the other two Goblins, Fiore and Giga, a familiar magic circle with complex design emerged.

Following that, the surrounding was lit up by the blinding light of the magic circles. Then the complex magic circles shoot out from their foreheads and embedded itself on my forehead. Similarly, the light dimmed after a while and our contract were sealed.

From now on, these three Goblins are my familiars. I am sure we will go through a lot of hardship together and we will have to endure the watchful gaze of all the prying eyes **⌈1⌋**. However, I know we can overcome it together! We will show them Goblins can become powerful too!

I leaned my body forward and bear hugged the three Goblins, "Zain, Fiore, and Giga right? I look forward to spend our time together in the future." Then I released them and introduced myself, "My name is Sylvia. As you can see, I am an elf. The cat-kin form earlier was due to the special ability of this card in my hand."

I showed them the card and explained the circumstances to them, however the female Goblin named Fiore folded her arms and said, "Tsk! Woman... Don't get all chummy with me! I haven't accepted you yet. I was only following the orders of Zain!"

"Zain, I trust! You, I don't! The other Goblin called Giga also offered his opinion regarding this matter while trying to copy Fiore's action.

I snickered as I said, "Hehe... that is good enough for now. We will get to know each other eventually. Please take good care of me."

Zain nodded and replied with a single word, "Likewise."

"Sylvia! Don't move, I will try to heal your wounds immediately." Just as our conversation came to an end, Sheena immediately inspected my body and started to cast healing spells to heal my wounds.

Albert on the other hand, voiced out something that had been disturbing him since a while ago, "Um... this has been bothering me for a while but... why is that black Goblin naked?"

I wasn't really bothered by the tiny thing dangling around the lower parts of the black Goblin since I used to be a guy. Furthermore, due to the size of the Goblins, I can see them as nothing more than kids. Who would get excited or flustered by seeing the private parts of a kid, aside for the elated Fiore over there that is.

Zain had noticed that everyone's attention were focused on his crotch, so he facepalmed and pointed one finger at the village girl who had her back against a huge tree trunk.

The girl was still in a dazed state and staring at this location with a gaping mouth. When she noticed everyone's attention turned to her, she was startled and her body jumped involuntarily.

Everyone was stupefied when they noticed the brown-colored loincloth on her arms.

"Why is the girl holding the loincloth of the black Goblin?"

"How did she get the loincloth?"

"What is the girl doing with the loincloth?"

"What is going on here?!"

These thoughts surfaced in the head of everyone present. Everyone was curious as to how the girl was involved with the Goblin trio.

"Oi, woman! Hand over my loincloth immediately!" Zain directed his voice to the village girl as he gestured with his left hand.

The village girl obviously couldn't understand the black Goblin. However, she could at least understand the hand gesture. The gesture was a signal for her to hand over something.

The village girl used the tree trunk as a support to climb up from the ground slowly. Then she started walking towards our location with the same slow pace. She probably thought it should be safe now, seeing as how the Goblins are not attacking us anymore. However, she was still a bit hesitant.

When the village girl was finally in front of Zain, she stretched out both hands in front of her along with the loincloth. She feared that the Goblins might attack her, so she faced down and shut her eyes tightly.

Zain ignored the village girl's plight and grabbed the loincloth from her hands immediately. After that, he quickly warped the loincloth around him to cover his crotch.

I saw the village girl was still feeling quite nervous so I tried to reassure her, and smiled brightly, "Don't worry... they won't attack you anymore."

Hearing this, the village girl raised her head slowly and glanced at everyone once, before she opened her mouth to ask, "Really? They really won't attack us anymore?"

"Us? What do you mean by us?" Albert tilted his head in response to her question.

"Ah! Sappore!" The girl suddenly thought of something as she ran towards the location that she came from.

"H- Hey! Wait-! Where do you think you're going?!" The girl didn't answer Albert and ran off somewhere. Caelum frowned and ordered the other two riders to follow the girl, "Sigh... There might be more victims over there, follow the girl and protect them!"

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Just when Caelum had issued his orders, the scream of the village girl resounded in the forest. "HURRY!" Caelum shouted in response and the other two riders immediately dashed off.

When they arrived at the location, they found the village girl was desperately defending a gigantic wild boar that's collapsed on the ground from a pack of wild beasts. The girl was holding a stick and sweeping it around wildly to prevent the wild beasts from approaching the boar.

"Help! Please help! I beg you, please! Please save my friend!" The village girl was covered in scratches and her clothes were in tatters. She pleaded for help in tears as she saw the riders approaching. However, she was not begging for them to help her; rather, it was the wild boar.

The riders were stupefied, they don't know what to think in a situation like this. They could only mechanically follow their orders and execute it flawlessly. Initially, they thought the other victims would be humans, but it turns out to be a wild boar instead.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Having a hard time writing this due to my lack of vocabulary and I'm also running out of ideas.

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. People that are always looking at you to see how you act, if you do something bad or wrong, or snooping into your affairs. Usually it's for the purpose of reporting your wrongdoings or gossiping about you.


	40. The Power of Spirits

Although the riders were confused, they still executed their task flawlessly and subjugated the wild beasts. They were the Elite Gryphon Squad after all, a pack of wild beasts like these were no match for them.

On the other hand... Sheena had finally cured most of my serious wounds, the lighter ones were patched up by bandages with help of Caelum. Guess he was not an Adventurer for nothing, he had learned some First Aid skill. Zain had not suffered any heavy injuries so he rejected the offer to receive any treatment.

And that got me really curious so I asked, "Zain... What was the reason that made you surrender? From my point of view, you still had more than enough stamina and strength, while I was totally exhausted. You were the clear winner here."

Zain looked at me grumpily, "Do you really need to ask? The answer was obvious!"

"Well... ehehehe~ I just wanted to confirm is all." I scratched my head with the right hand and closed my left eye while saying that in a cheerful way. So it was that as I suspected? I am not sure if he was being honorable, or fear that my companion might join the fray if he continued his assault. However, the reason he surrendered, it was most likely because of that. It can't be anything else other than that!

The reason was simple, he lost the moment he asked his companion to help him. He could have just ignored his pride and attacked me on the spot, but he didn't do it. That was definitely the best decision, because Sheena and the others definitely won't stand by idly and watch if he had continued his assault.

Caelum lent me a hand and lifted me off the ground, then he asked with a somewhat anxious expression, "Are you sure you can move around already?"

"No problemo! Don't worry about me~ The healing spells did wonder on me!" I lifted my right arm, flexed my muscles, and then I tapped my muscles twice to show that I am fine, only if I had any muscles at all, that is.

"Then let's go... we should go and help the other two immediately." Albert, who had been standing guard at the side joined the conversation and urged us to go support the other two riders.

However, Caelum just waved his hand lightly and said nonchalantly, "Ah... don't worry about those two. They are strong, there shouldn't be any monsters in this forest that are capable of downing th-!"

Before Caelum finished his sentence, he stopped abruptly and started pondering for a while. After that he nodded his head and said, "You are right, we should at least go check out the situation as soon as possible. Not that I do not trust my companion, however I fear that something unexpected might happen."

Everyone nodded in response and followed Caelum through the woods. By the time we arrived on the spot, the fight was already over as suspected. The village girl was hugging a gigantic boar and crying, the riders were standing behind the girl with solemn expression, and they were surrounded by a sea of corpse.

They were the corpse of the wild beasts, and the smell of blood drifted in the air. It was a nauseating sight, the ground was dyed red by the blood of the wild beasts, and their entrails were out in the open. I almost throw up upon seeing this scene. However, the corpse of the wild beasts were gone in a moment later. It was as if they just suddenly vanished in thin air.

That must be one of the functions of the Guild Card mentioned by Mister Milton earlier; All the monsters or bandits killed or subdued by the Adventurers will be teleported to the administration hall for assessment.

Although seeing it in person and hearing it were two different things. If not for the ground which had been stained red by the blood, I would have thought that was just an illusion. I'm really weak against gore, but I guess living in this world means I will eventually have to get used to it and kill someone with my own hands one of these day.

When the village girl who had been clinging to the wild boar noticed us, she immediately rushed over and kneel before Sheena with tears on her face. She grabbed Sheena's hands and desperately beseech her to heal the wild boar, "Miss Healer! Please... please... I beg you, please save my friend! Please... sniffs, sniffs."

Sheena was at a loss for words as she turned her sights to the two riders beside the wild boar, they just shook their head slowly. Sheena understood immediately what they implied by that gesture, so she shouldn't make a promise blindly. After all, it was impossible to revive the dead.

Sheena was tongue-tied and doesn't know how she should respond at times like this, she could only mutter a few words, "Ah... um... You see... I, uh... "

However, at time this time, Sylvidia's voice suddenly popped up in my head, "Master, that boar is not dead yet. It is faint but I can still feel its soul and its will to survive, it is still possible to save it now!"

"What...? But how? Healing magic only affects external wounds right?" I asked Sylvidia via telepathy.

"Hmp hm hm~ And that's where the power of the spirit comes into play. We spirits have the ability to share our power with another individual or object. With this power, we should be able to transfer some of our soul energy to the boar." Sylvidia explained proudly as a senior Spirit Race.

I was a bit worried when I heard we will be transferring our soul energy, "Whaaaaat? Transfer our soul energy? That sounds risky!"

"Hehehe~ Don't be such a spoilsports, It's nothing bad, as long as you don't go over your limit. Your soul energy will naturally recover and it will become purer and more condensed than ever." Sylvidia reassured me that it was nothing dangerous as long as I do not overdo it.

Ah... if I think of it like blood donation, then it doesn't sound so scary anymore. Not only can we help others with our blood, we also gain some health benefits for donating our blood. Such as reduced risks of heart disease, better blood flow, and reduce the harmful iron minerals in our body.

When I made up my mind, I tried to convince Sheena to heal the wild boar, since I cannot heal the physical wounds after all, "Sheena... let's do it, I will help too!"

"Wha? What are you saying? That boar is-" I cut off Sheena's words before she could finish her sentence, "Alive! That boar is still alive!"

Sheena and the rest of the group looked at me dumbfoundedly. From their point of view, that boar looked as good as dead, so how was it that I was able to claim that it was still alive? I tried to explain to them as briefly as possible since we do not have the time to waste, the life of the wild boar is chipping away as time goes on.

"I am a Spirit remember? I am sensitive when it comes to soul-related things, I can still feel the soul of the wild boar, although it is very weak at the moment. I can somehow recover the soul of the wild boar, however I cannot heal the body. If the soul do not have a body to return to, then it is pointless! That's why... please, heal the wild boar, Sheena~!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Well, another unexpected situation occurred as I was writing this chapter. I just got another new idea. I was actually thinking of ending this arc by sending them back to the Academy. However, that seems like it will take a little more time…

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. N/a


	41. My First Kiss!

"I am a Spirit remember? I am sensitive when it comes to soul-related things, I can still feel the soul of the wild boar, although it is very weak at the moment. I can somehow recover the soul of the wild boar, however I cannot heal the body. If the soul do not have a body to return to, then it is pointless! That's why… please, heal the wild boar, Sheena~!"

I tried to convince Sheena that there was still hope for the wild boar, however she was a little uncertain, "Can you... really do something like that?"

For just a brief moment, anxiety took over me and revealed itself on my face, "O-ooh! Of course I can! Trust me!"

Sheena caught my brief moment of anxiety and voiced out her refusal to heal the wild boar, "That... doesn't sound very convincing, if you cannot take responsibility for your own words, it is better if you don't say anything and gives people false hope."

"Sheena... please, just trust me this once. I know I am still inexperienced, but if there's something we can do, we should at least try doing it first. I'd rather do it and regret at my own failure than not doing anything and regret it later." I tried to convince Sheena again by borrowing one of the famous quotes from a black swordsman fiction character.

"Sigh... Fine already... you win! I will heal the wild boar's body at the very least, the rest will be up to you." Sheena finally gave in to my conviction and slowly walked towards the wild boar.

The village girl was still crouching on the ground, however she seemed very delighted when she heard we will heal the wild boar, she was literally shouting "thank you" while sobbing non-stop.

I felt a little apologetic seeing her like this so I warned her again just in case, "Don't thank us just yet, there's no guarantee we would be able to save your... big friend over there. All we can do is to try and do everything in our power to save him. However, I'm sorry if we can't save your friend."

The village girl immediately became quiet and turned her attention towards the wild boar a few meter behind her, with tears still rolling down her eyes like a stream of clear spring.

I sighed as I started walking towards the wild boar, but as I got to the right side of the village girl, I patted her shoulder and said, "All you can do for now is to pray, pray that your friend can still be saved."

After I said that, I walked towards the wild boar and stood right beside Sheena. However, I have no idea what I had to do, so I just stood there without doing anything.

"Um... Sylvidia, what do I need to do?" I asked Sylvidia via telepathy.

However, Sylvidia didn't reply clearly, she seemed a little hesitant, "Uh... um... What I am about to tell you, please refrain yourself from making a scene as much as possible."

"What was that?" I tilted my head as I replied via telepathy.

"Ahem!" Sylvidia cleared her throat and continued, "You see... the easiest way to transmit soul energy is via mouth-to-mouth!"

When I heard that, I involuntarily turned my attention to the boar's lips and then my sight switched back and forth between the lips and the face.

"Mou... mouth... to... MOUTH?! M-my first... kiss... with a boar?! NOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted, I really shouted... I shouted at the top of my lungs while crouching on the ground and holding my head with both hands.

"Hey! That's rude! Who are you calling a boar?!" When Sheena heard that, she refuted unhappily since she clearly remembered she was the one who stole my first kiss with the familiar contract. However, I don't remember that moment as I lost my consciousness shortly after the contract!

I tilted my head as I asked Sheena, "What are you talking about?"

"What?! Weren't you calling me a boar just now?!" Sheena raised her voice as she shouted at me, however she never stopped healing the wild boar.

"You? A boar? How could that be? You are the most beautiful girl I've seen in my entire lifetime, your beauty cannot be described by mere words!" I was a bit confused and kept pondering how did Sheena link my first kiss to referring her as a boar.

"H-hmph! I bet you said that to all the beautiful girls you see. C-complimenting me won't get you anywhere!" Sheena blushed and looked away from me, however I didn't hear any of that as I was deep in thoughts.

⌈Wait... first kiss... boar... first kiss... boar... could it be?!⌋ As I kept repeating those words in my head, I suddenly came to a realization, the familiar contract!

However, my memory that time was all a blur, I couldn't remember anything. It was so vexing, I couldn't remember my all important first kiss, and with such a world-class beauty to boot!

While still crouching down, I crawled to Sheena's side and grabbed her shoulder tightly, only now did she stop healing the wild boar.

I looked into Sheena's eyes intently and declared loudly, "PLEASE! DO IT AGAIN!"

"HAH?! What are you talking about?!" Sheena was completely stupified, she had no idea what was going on.

I closed my eyes shut and moved my face closer with my lips sticking out. When Sheena saw that action, she snapped and slapped me hard.

"What the hell are you doing?! Stop playing around already! Aren't you the one who wanted to save this wild boar?!" Sheena was completely furious. That was completely natural, I was the one who forced her into this after all.

I took an orz position on the ground and cover my stinging cheek with one hand, "Uuu~uu~ Why must it be mouth-to-mouth? Isn't there any other way?"

"Sigh... Didn't I just tell you not to cause a scene? You are intolerable~" Though that was what Sylvidia said, her voice sounded a bit delighted. I bet she was enjoying this!

I didn't make a sound as Sylvidia continued, "Actually... there is another way, however it is impossible for you now."

"What?! Why?" I asked Sylvidia, via telepathy of course.

"It is impossible for you to learn how to control your soul energy in a short amount of time no matter how talented you are. You'll need to learn how to concentrate your soul energy and direct it into objects which may take a long time. However, it is much easier to use soul energy to manifest desires. You simply have to solely focus on your goal and have faith that it will manifest. That's why I suggested mouth-to-mouth, it is the easiest way to manifest your desires." Sylvidia explained to me in one go.

"But still... mouth-to-mouth... with a boar no less..." I looked at the boar again and unintentionally let out a disgusted sound, "Ugh..."

"Sigh... Humans sure are complicated. Fine already, I actually still have another method in mind... If we keep wasting time like this, the boar will really die before we even start. Care to hear me out?" Sylvidia seemed like a goddess who had just decended from the heaven to save me from this peril when she suddenly suggested another method.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. N/a


	42. An Angel Descended

"Y-you... You mean you have another method?!" I looked at Sylvidia with sparkly eyes while clasping my hands.

"Eh...? I'm looking at Sylvidia... right?" I asked because a white figure suddenly appeared in front of me out of thin air.

That was the figure of a white horse... but that's not all, there was a horn protruding from its forehead and a pair of silver wings clearly extended from both sides of its body.

"It's a... Pe-PEGASUS!" I fell on my butt and pointed at the Pegasus with my shaky hand.

"WHAT?! A Pegasus?! Where?!" Everyone was alarmed by my shout and restlessly searched for the legendary Pegasus. However, they couldn't find the Pegasus no matter where they look. They thought that the Pegasus might be frightened by my voice and ran away already.

They heaved a sigh of disappointment. The Pegasus was just in front of me, I wonder why they couldn't see it. Just when I was pondering why they couldn't see the Pegasus, it spoke to me, the Pegasus actually talked to me!

"Relax~ It's just me, Sylvidia. I am a Spirit so the others won't be able to see me. Unlike you who have a physical body, my body is entirely made out of Spiritual Energy."

"O-oooh! Hahahaha... S-so that is your original form~! It's..." Before I could finish my sentence, I was cut off by Sheena.

"It's beautiful..." Sheena was awestruck as she was looking straight at the Pegasus in front of me.

We both turned our sights to Sheena, and I started, "Eh? Sheena... y-you can see it? The Pegasus..."

I was honestly surprised, but Sylvidia was rather calm as she said, "I see... as expected, you can see me after all..."

"Eh? Is it trying to say something?" Sheena couldn't understand what Sylvidia was saying, all she could hear was the neigh of a horse.

"Ah... Never mind that for now, we have something more important to do at the moment. Sylvidia! What is the other method you mentioned earlier?" As we were pressed for time, I ignored Sheena's question and enquired Sylvidia.

"Well... I can probably transfer my own Soul Energy to the wild boar but doing that will not benefit both of us in any way. So I have a suggestion." What Sylvidia said was very reasonable, she doesn't have a material body so if she transferred her Soul Energy to the wild boar, they will never be recovered. The Soul Energy is equal to her life force, if she run out of Soul Energy, she would undoubtedly die.

It wouldn't be beneficial for me either if Sylvidia was the one who did all the work, I wouldn't be able to learn anything nor would I gain the benefits of Soul Transfusion. Not only will my soul become purer and more condensed, having a more powerful soul means my training in the elemental laws will be faster, as well as increasing the maximum capacity of my Magic Power and Spiritual Power.

"I'm all ears!" I perk up my ears to listen to Sylvidia's suggestion attentively.

"Listen carefully to what I am about to say. The Soul Energy and Spiritual Power are two different thing. The Soul Energy determines your life force, even if your material body perished, as long as your soul is not disintegrated, you can still be revived. Spiritual Power is an invisible force used to control magic as explained by your friend earlier. However, that's not all they can do. The Spiritual Power is omnipotence, they can be used draw the elemental essences, to probe your surrounding, or even examine your internal organs. What we're about to do is to use the Spiritual Power to draw the Soul Energy and transfer it to the boar!"

After explaining all of that in a single breath, Sylvidia heaved a sigh and continued, "However, you do not even know how to control your own Spiritual Power yet, it is impossible to learn it in just a few seconds. Moreover, it is much harder to control your Spiritual Power once it has entered another medium. It is nigh impossible no matter how talented you are."

"Mu... you don't have to keep telling me that!" I was very dissatisfied as Sylvidia keeps denying me the possibility of learning how to perfectly control my Spiritual Power in just a few seconds.

However, Sylvidia ignored me and added, "That's why, I suggest to let me take control of your body momentarily. I will be able to operate your Spiritual Power and carry out the Soul Transfusion perfectly."

I tilted my head and asked, "Take control of my body...? How?"

"Sigh... Did you already forget? The beast form transfiguration!" Sylvidia heaved a sigh and reminded me.

"Oooooh! That's right! If we do that, you can somehow control my body right?" A chill ran down my spine, and my body shivered involuntarily as I recalled what Sylvidia did when she was in control of my body.

Sylvidia noticed my insecurities and just laughed it off, "Hahaha! Don't worry, I won't do something like jumping off from a Gryphon again~"

"It doesn't sound very sincere..." I pursed my lips in discontent. Sylvidia didn't mind that and the atmosphere around her become very heavy as she said in a serious tone, "Are you ready?"

Her sudden change of temperament caught me slightly off guard as I replied with an indistinct voice. She seemed really noble and majestic like the legendary Pegasus she meant to be, not like her usual playful self.

I raised the Magic Card on my hand and shouted the activation word automatically, as if my body was already under Sylvidia's control.

"Implicatus!" As soon as I shouted the activation word, Sylvidia turned into a speck of light and entered my body. After that, I transformed into the familiar cat-kin from earlier... or so I thought, but something doesn't feel right.

I feel as though there was something attached to my back, so I looked back and to my surprise, there was a pair of wings!

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" Not only me, but Sheena and the rest of the crew also shouted involuntarily!

"What... what is this?! A pair of wings?" As I was confused at the sight of the wings unfolded behind me, the background chatter was getting louder.

"Is that... an Angel?"

"Did an Angel just descended from Heaven?!"

Just as I heard that, an indistinct voice escaped from my mouth, "An Angel? Me...?"

Sylvidia obviously heard that and reprimanded me, "Don't be silly~! Of course not, this is just a bird-kin form."

"Oh... hahahahaha, of course! It's just a bird-kin transfiguration!" I scratched my head awkwardly as I was brought back to my senses by Sylvidia.

Just at this time, Sylvidia reminded me, "I will now take over the control of your body, please do not resist. While I am controlling your Spiritual Power and perform the Soul Transfusion, I want you to embed this feeling into your very being. It will benefit both of us greatly if you can learn the Soul Transfusion as soon as possible."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

... I had to stop writing half-way due to work, when I get back and wanted to continue writing, I forgot what to write .

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. N/a


	43. Soul Mutation

"Are you ready?" Before Sylvidia took control of the body, she tried to verify with me whether I am ready to start the operation or not.

"O-ooh!" I shouted in affirmation.

Following that, Sylvidia took over the body and said, "Very well! Let us begin the Soul Transfusion! I want you to focus on the internal flow of energy while I am performing the Soul Transfusion."

"Roger!" I spoke to Sylvidia via telepathy as I lose control of the body. I focused my mind on the internal energy flow as instructed by Sylvidia.

Sylvidia lifted the hands and placed the palms on the body of the wild boar, then she began to operate the spiritual energy. I could feel the flow of energy as it entered my _sea of consciousness_. The _sea of consciousness_ is where the souls are housed.

As Sylvidia probed the _sea of consciousness_ with the Spiritual Power, she exclaimed in surprise, "Oh my... I didn't expect this..."

"Hm? What's wrong...?" As I didn't know what is going on, I asked in confusion.

"Hrm..." Sylvidia didn't answer me as she kept probing the _sea of consciousness_ with the Spiritual Power.

"Um... Sylvidia? Is something the matter?" I got a little anxious.

"Well, it's nothing you have to worry about. But as I suspected, this body of yours... it belongs to my previous master." Sylvidia was convinced as she declared thus.

"Eh...?" Although I could tell from Sebastian's reaction, that the previous owner of this weapon had met an unfortunate fate, what I didn't know was that the body I'm currently possessing, was actually the previous owner, so my astonishment was to be expected, "EHHHH?! Y-you said this body belongs to your previous master? How can you be so sure?!"

Sylvidia didn't answer immediately and asked me a question instead, "You heard about the dungeons from the Guild Headquarter right?"

"Uh... un!" I nodded my head in affirmation, mentally.

"Around a few decades ago, my master, Ranah Elwyn la Sylphis, went to explore one of these dungeons that appeared all over the world after the Apocalypse War. Following her were the Priestess of the Void, Tiffania, and the legendary Hero, Ragna." Sylvidia started to explain, "The dungeon is full of powerful monsters and in the depths of the dungeon, what we discovered was one of the Demon Lords that wrecked havoc in the Apocalypse War!"

While Sylvidia was explaining, she didn't forget to draw out the soul energy from the _sea of consciousness_ and transfer it to the boar. I could feel the soul energy flow out of my body through the palm, I was assaulted by a slight dizziness.

After confirming the flow of soul energy was stable, Sylvidia continued the story, "Of course, they knew it was impossible to defeat the Demon Lord with just the three of them so they tried to run away. However, before they were able to get away, they were caught up in a large-scale soul attack. The Priestess and Hero were lucky to have avoided the soul attack, but my master was not so lucky...

Ever since then, my master had been in a comatose state, I was handed to Sebastian for maintenance and research purposes."

Sylvidia ended her lengthy story with this, it was a very surprising fact indeed, to think that the Demon Lords who almost eradicated half of this world were actually confined in the dungeons. Why did the dungeons appear, how did they end up in the dungeons, that remains a mystery, but one thing for sure, thanks to the appearance of the dungeons, the world has regained peace.

"Un... I get it... I get it and all... but that still doesn't explain how you are so sure that this body actually belongs to your master. You couldn't even tell at first so why are you so convinced now?" It makes perfect sense to say that I possessed this body while it was in a comatose state. That could explain why I could sense a hint of sadness in Anabelle and Sebastian when they were looking at me, since this body actually belonged to Elwyn, and it reminded them of her. But if that was the case, how come Sylvidia didn't notice this until just now, it doesn't make sense.

"Hold your horses! I am just about to get there, be patient~" And thus, Sylvidia continued her explanation, "You see... while I was probing your _sea of consciousness_ , I found something peculiar."

"Something peculiar? As in...?" I asked in confusion.

"You possess two souls!" Sylvidia exclaimed loudly.

...

"Say what-?!" After a moment of silence, I yelled in surprise, "Two... two souls?! How is that possible?!"

"It is not uncommon for a deity to possess more than two souls, but it is indeed very unusual for a mortal to possess multiple souls." Sylvidia explained, "What is even more peculiar is that the two souls have different soul signatures, and they are actually fusing together!"

I was so astounded that I don't even have words to retort anymore, but there is one thing I am worried about, "Is... is that bad? What will happen to me once the souls fused together?"

"No, no, no! Soul Mutation is by no means anything bad at all. This will benefit you REALLY greatly, once the souls completely merged, you will be able to completely fuse magic of different elements as one, we call that void magic in this world!

Furthermore, during the process of Soul Mutation, your Soul will strengthen rapidly, thus your Magic Power and Spiritual Power will increase drastically in this period of time. However..." As Sylvidia speak until here, she suddenly stopped, which increased my anxiety.

"H-however what? What will happen to me?" I asked nervously.

"Well... I am not sure either, since this is the first time I heard of two souls of different origins to fuse together. But I think it's probably nothing you should worry about, since your soul is stronger, you will probably dominate the other soul and absorb it into your own being." Sylvidia tried to reassure me but that only made me feel more guilty.

This body is not originally mine, it was as if I had indirectly stolen Elwyn's life. Just as I was self-depreciating, Sylvidia tried to set my mind at ease, "It's nothing you need to feel guilty over. The soul of Elwyn is weakening over time, it is only matter of time before her soul dissipated. In fact, due to you possessing her body, you saved her instead."

"Is... that so?" I do feel slightly better after hearing what Sylvidia had said.

Sylvidia continued to clarify, "Well... it's not like she will die anyway, she will merely become a part of you. I suspect during the fusion of your souls, you will most likely experience some of these symptoms; Mana Overdose, Dissociative Identity Disorder, and perhaps seeing dreams of Elwyn's life."

"Uuu... Mana Overdose and Identity Disorder, doesn't sound like it is going to be a pleasant experience..." I voiced out my complain involuntarily as I heard some of the symptoms that I might be experiencing in the future.

Just at this time, Sylvidia suddenly stopped the Soul Transfusion and said to me, "The boar is no longer in critical situation, however it still doesn't have enough Soul Energy yet. You did pay attention to the flow of energy while listening to my story right?"

"O-ooh~ Of course!" Although I said that, most of my attention was focused on Sylvidia's story.

"Good! Now I want you to try perform the Soul Transfusion yourself! While you're doing that, I'll explain to you the Essence of the Soul." With that, Sylvidia passed the baton to me.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. N/a


	44. Essence of the Soul

"Ehhhhh~?! I'm doing it by myself?" When Sylvidia abruptly asked me to perform the Soul Transfusion by myself, I couldn't believe my own ears.

"Of couse, the fastest way to learn how to do it, is to experience it by yourself." However, Sylvidia pushed the responsibility to me just like that.

"B-but you said..." I tried to talk back, but it was fruitless as Sylvidia had already prepared an answer for my question;

"I know what I said, it is indeed impossible to learn how to control your Spiritual Power that precisely in fractions of a second no matter how talented you are. But you already know how it feels, you already experienced it once, that's the only advantage you hold. Although it won't be easy, your success rate is at least much higher than what it was before."

I was feeling a bit uneasy when Sylvidia suddenly asked me to perform the Soul Transfusion by myself. However, she reassured me by telling me that I have a high chance of success.

Just when I was feeling that I can do it, she suddenly dropped a bomb, "Well, if you still can't do it after that much, that means this is all you will ever amount to. Hahahahaha~"

"Muu..." As I was lamenting over those words, Sylvidia was laughing merrily.

"Jokes aside, let's begin immediately." Sylvidia's tone suddenly got serious and prompted me to begin the Soul Transfusion immediately. She was a really unpredictable fellow; one moment, she was acting Happy-Go-Lucky and the next moment, she was so serious and dignified. I was once again caught off-guard by her sudden change of behavior.

"O-ooh..." After that brief exchange, I started to guide my Spiritual Power towards the _Sea of Consciousness_ just as how Sylvidia was doing it earlier, albeit a bit clumsy.

"Hoh... you are doing better than I thought~" Sylvidia was slightly surprised at how fast I learnt.

"Heh-heng! I didn't pride myself as a Fast-Learner for nothing~!" I proudly declared that and pounded my chest.

"Hmph! Don't let it get over your head, look! The Spiritual Power is going astray!" Sylvidia scolded me as I lose concentration due to her words of praise. I was always like this, whenever people praised me, I would become arrogant and start to lose concentration. That is why I don't like people praising me too much.

"Ahhh! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I apologized out of habit.

"Stop apologizing and start concentrating!" Sylvidia immediately abmonished me and asked me to focus.

"I am sor... I mean yes ma'am!" Just as I was about to apologize again out of habit, I heard Sylvidia going "Hrm..." so I changed my approach and started to focus.

"Now then... allow me to explain." When the flow of Spiritual Power was stabilized, Sylvidia started explaining, "The location where you drew the Spiritual Power from, that is your dantian."

"Dantian? What is that?" I interuptted Sylvidia as she was in the middle of explaining.

"Shuush~ I'm just about to explain." Sylvidia hinted me to keep quiet as she continued to explain, "The dantian is where your Magic Power and Spiritual Power are stored. Each person has three dantian, they are also known as the Upper Dantian, the Central Dantian, and the Lower Dantian.

The Upper Dantian is located directly between the eyebrows. This is where all the Spiritual Power gathers, the Upper Dantian is the center for intuitive awareness, psychic abilities, and spiritual communications, it is sometimes referred as ⌈Third Eye⌋.

The Central Dantian is located directly between the chests and it is where the Mage drew their Magic Power from. The Lower Dantian is located below the belly button and it is where the Warrior drew their Battle-Qi from."

"Ooooooh... interesting~ So in other words, I am now drawing Spiritual Power from the Upper Dantian?" I asked as I kept guiding the Spiritual Power from the center of my head to the _Sea of Consciousness_.

"That's right, and the place where you are guiding the Spiritual Power to, that is the _Sea of Consciousness_. It is located in the dead center of the brain, it is where the soul resides." Sylvidia explained calmly, "Now try spreading your Spiritual Power in the _Sea of Consciousness_ , what can you see?"

Just as Sylvidia instructed, I spread the Spiritual Power around the _Sea of Consciousness_. I could feel everything in the _Sea of Consciousness_ so clearly, as if I had an eye inside my brain... it's a weird feeling, no wonder the Upper Dantian was referred as the "Third Eye". I guess this skill is the so called 'Magic Perception' where one uses their Spiritual Power to probe their surrounding? Except I am probing my internal organs instead of the surrounding.

"Um... I can see... two specks of light colliding with one another... and a sea at the bottom?" I reported what I see in the _Sea of Consciousness_ to Sylvidia.

"That's right... the thumb-sized light is your soul, while the pin-sized light belongs to Elwyn." Sylvidia spelled it out clearly, "Now do you see? It is only a matter of time before Elwyn's soul dissipate."

Sylvidia continued to explain, "The sea at the bottom of your _Sea of Consciousness_ contains divine power, but your soul is too weak at the moment, you wouldn't be able to draw any divine power from the sea anyway, so you can ignore it for now~"

I was flabbergasted, my jaw literally dropped and I wasn't able to utter a single word. Sylvidia was always like this, she always dropped big bomb like this so casually as if it was the most normal thing in the world...

Ignoring me, Sylvidia continued, "Now let's move on to the essence of the soul, the soul is made up of three layers; The material body, the spiritual body, and the astral body.

The material body shields the spiritual body from physical harm, it is also where the permanent memories are stored.

The spiritual body serves as a medium to record memories, and it is the last line of defense for your soul, once the spiritual body is destroyed, your astral body will dissipate and you will lose your sense of self. Even if you are reincarnated, you wouldn't retain memories of your past life." **⌈1⌋**

"So in other words... Strengthening the Spiritual Body is our top priority? By transferring a portion of our Spiritual Body to the boar, the Spiritual Body will naturally recover as it become purer, denser, and much stronger than before..."

As I was pondering this to myself, Sylvidia agreed with me and added, "That's right! Normally it is impossible to remove a portion of the Spiritual Body, but as a Spirit is purely made out of Spiritual Body, that makes it possible. However, without a Material Body, our Spiritual Body won't recover naturally so we have to absorb Magic Power and Spiritual Power from outside sources. That's why most Spirits would find a Magic Item to be their vessel and absorb Magic Power from the users."

"Oh?" Now that is interesting... so that is the truth behind the Spirit Item huh... Now that I think about it, I guess I am quite lucky to have found a Material Body as my vessel...

"Well, now that you know the basics, let the Soul Transfusion begin!" At Sylvidia's prompt, I began to envelop my soul with the Spiritual Power.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

A major correction in this chapter! I just recently found that there are actually three dantians, not two! My entire world was a lie~!

I hope this changes won't have much effect on previous chapters...

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. Reference from Slime Tensei. Thank you for teaching me the essence of the soul, Hinata-sensei.


	45. Complete Revival

At Sylvidia's prompt, I began to envelop my soul with the Spiritual Power, slowly drawing out a portion of my Spiritual Body as demonstrated by Sylvidia earlier.

After that, I pulled a portion of the Spiritual Body away from the _Sea of Consciousness_. What I need to do next is to pull the Spiritual Body towards my palm, transfer the Spiritual Body through the skin of the wild boar, then guide it towards the wild boar's _Sea of Consciousness_ , and lastly, let it fuse with the Spiritual Body of the wild boar.

Although it sounds like a very simple process, actually executing it, is much harder than expected. It requires precise regulation and sharp concentration. The sweat was falling like waterfall when I was pulling the Spiritual Body towards my palm.

I failed several times and the Spiritual Body would spring back to the _Sea of Consciousness_ like a bubble gum. At least I should be grateful that my Spiritual Body didn't dissipate upon failure, otherwise it would be wasted… After the Nth times, I finally succeeded, however I consumed a lot of Spiritual Power in the process.

Luckily my Spiritual Power was recovered quickly due to the Soul Mutation, so I could still continue. Although I failed a lot when guiding the Spiritual Body towards my palm, it couldn't even be compared to what I was about to do next.

The first hurdle was to transfer the Spiritual Body to the wild boar via the skin. The next hurdle was to guide the Spiritual Body towards the wild boar's _Sea of Consciousness_. It was much harder to control the Spiritual Power in the Material Body of another being.

"Puhaaaa~!" I was mentally exhausted after the Soul Transfusion was successful and fell to the ground with my back. While I was lying on the ground, I gazed at the tranquil sky and thought, "Ah… this feels kind of comfy~"

I was feeling very comfortable relaxing on the ground, I feel like I could fall into a deep slumber for a long while. However, the surrounding was getting noisy, disturbing my peaceful nap;

"Uuoh~~! This is a miracle!"  
"This is the blessing of the heavens!"  
"Oh Kami-sama!" **⌈1⌋**  
"Oink, oink! Oink, oink!"

Everyone was getting exaggerated and starts praising the heavens, one of them even got down on the knees to pray to the god. But wait… who was it that squealed like a pig?

"Oink, oink! Oink, oink!"

Just when I thought of that, the culprit itself pounced on me and starts assaulting my face mercilessly with its tongue.

"Wa-wait! Not the face! Don't lick my face! I mean… stop licking me you big fat pig!" The culprit was none other than the wild boar we just saved. It jumped on me while I was still on the ground and starts licking me out of appreciation, probably. I tried to push it away but the wild boar was too big and heavy, there was nothing I could do about it.

I could only lie on the ground and let it paint my face with its smelly drool until it was satisfied. I just helplessly lie on the ground like a fish being prepared on the cutting board.

After the wild boar was done, it sat beside the village girl obediently. The village girl was embracing it intimately. By the way, what's the name of the village girl again? Did she ever introduced herself?

The moment I thought of that, the village girl suddenly kowtowed before me and said, "Almighty Goddess! Thank you for saving my friend, Sappore! My name is Samie! I… I don't have much to offer, but please! May I invite you to my humble town and t-treat you to a meal?!"

Her sudden action shocked me greatly, and to be called a goddess, I was slightly embarrassed… She finally introduced herself and extended an invitation to her hometown as a way to show her gratitude, though she stuttered a little. I guess she must be thinking it was a preposterous idea to invite a goddess to her home.

"Uh… ah… I'm not…" I was a bit flustered so I wasn't able to form a sentence properly, just when I was about to deny that I'm a goddess, Sheena suddenly got beside Samie and took the same kowtowing position as her.

I couldn't help but exclaim in shock, "Eh?!"

Following her action, Albert, Caelum, and the other two Gryphon riders also kowtowed before me. I couldn't help but shout even louder, "EHHHHH?! W-what are you all doing?"

I took a single step back with my right foot and put my left hand in between my breasts as I was shouting.

"Y-your liege, pardon me for asking, but may I know what has become of my familiar…" Sheena was somewhat nervous as she was asking that, but it seems she was concerned about me as I suddenly disappeared before her eyes, even though the one standing before her is the person in question…

This is starting to get a bit awkward, I wonder how should I break it to them… maybe I should just be straightforward and come out with it?

When I was about say something, the mischievous Sylvidia suddenly spoke to me via telepathy, "Huhuhu… why not play with them a little?"

I frowned a little and called her name in a rather heavy tone. However, Sylvidia take no heed of that and took control over my body immediately.

Then she suddenly started to speak, taking a haughty behaviour, "Raise your heads, plebeian! Before you is the great me, Sylvidia the Winged Unicorn. Feast your eyes upon me with gratitude, hohohohoho~"

Sylvidia raised my right hand and covered the mouth with the back of the hand while laughing haughtily. I heaved a sigh and thought that she was a really mischievous divine beast… She could easily take control of my body probably due to me mentally exhausted.

Sheena opened her eyes wide in surprise, "Ah! You… you are that Pegasus from before?!"

"Ding dong~ That's right! " Sylvidia exclaimed happily with a sweet voice, then she proceeded to answer Sheena's previous question, "You do not need to worry about your familiar, she is currently dwelling within me~ "

"Hey~ hey~! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Or so I retorted in my mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

I used Kami-sama here to express the person is praying to the god. I feel that the English term "Oh god!" doesn't quite fit the bill here, as it could be an exclamation of the sort. 


	46. Local Deity

When Sylvidia claimed that I was dwelling within her body, I retorted mentally since the body is technically my vessel. However, that was all I could do, I have exhausted most of my Spiritual Power so I couldn't regain control over the body.

Sylvidia, on the other hand, was very pleased with their reaction. She stretched out the wings to the limit and spread out her hands while saying, "Child of God, I came here bearing the message of the Almighty One."

Upon hearing this, everyone present has grown as meek as lambs, they immediately lowered their heads respectfully, awaiting for the Angel to deliver the message of the Almighty One.

Seeing their meek expression, Sylvidia nodded twice proudly and proclaimed, "The Almighty One declares that one is not getting enough offering from this village, hence the reason why the monsters run amok in the surrounding forest!"

Hearing this, I couldn't help but exclaim in shock, "S-Sylvidia… what are you saying?!" But of course, I sent the message mentally so only Sylvidia could hear my voice.

Sylvidia sent back mentally, "Worry not, this is not a trickery! The reason why monsters are swarming in this forest is because the domain of the local deity has grown weak!"

"Y-you can tell something like that?" I was shaken up by this unexpected development, I couldn't help but ask, "What are local deities?"

"Local deities are Spiritual race like us that resides in local temples or shrines, they set up a domain and grant the city or town they resides in with their blessing in return of offerings!" Sylvidia explained calmly.

I just nodded twice in response, then Sylvidia continued her explanation, "But of course, the offerings are not the important part. The most important part is Faith Power. When a believer offered prayer to a deity they believed in, the deity will receive a hint of Faith Power from them. By using those Faith Power, the local deities can set up their own domain which repels being with evil intention."

While we were chatting mentally, the village girl, Ramie, couldn't help but ask, "O-offerings for the Almighty One?"

"That's right!" Sylvidia said haughtily, "This shows how the villagers had been negligent of the local deity in this area for a while now. The domain in this area is weakening, that's why the small fries are able to intrude into the domain governed by the local deity."

Sylvidia barked with a bit of disdain in her voice, "Take me to your local shrine! I will negotiate with the local deity while you go gather the villagers!"

"Y-yes!" The village girl, Ramie, immediately stood ramrod straight and led the way respectfully, "T-this way please!"

Everyone including the Goblin Trio followed quietly, with Sylvidia at the back of the line. The leader of the Goblin Trio, however, was able to sense my soul via our Spiritual Bond. He obviously found out something had invaded my body the moment I transformed. He asked via the Spiritual Link with a little bit of anxiety, "Master, are you alright?"

I sent back mentally to reassure Zain, "I am fine, my Spiritual Power has just grown a little weak so the control of my body was easily taken over by a Spiritual Being. But worry not, Sylvidia will not do something bad, if she did, you will save me right?"

The Black Goblin, Zain, however, just snorted disdainfully, "Hmpf! To have your body taken over so easily, how weak! It seems I have chosen the wrong master!" While Zain was saying this, he shook his head twice while grabbing his skull with one hand.

"A-ahaha-ha-ha~" I could only laugh awkwardly at those remark. I can't deny the fact that I am indeed weak. However, I was able to tell one thing from those remark, that Zain had been searching for a worthy master to serve under for a while now. Why was he searching for a master, that is something we will find out in the near future!

We walked through the forest for a while and finally arrived at the small farming village, Pharamville. When we entered the village, we were swarmed by the villagers who were worried about the village girl. Apparently, they had already formed a small squad ready to plunge into the forest to search for her at a moment's notice.

However, once they noticed the wings growing on my back, they were all flabbergasted. However, when one of them suddenly shouted, "An… an… an Angel?!" They all regained their clarity of mind, and prostrated on the ground immediately.

The village girl frantically introduced, "E-everyone! T-this here is an emissary of the god. S-she came here bearing the message of the Almighty One!"

Sylvidia felt quite proud looking down on all the 'mortals' on the ground, she said with a haughty voice, "Hear me, mortals! I am the emissary of the Goddess of Light, Elluel. I came here to deliver a message to you plebeians! You who have not offered your prayers to the local deity of this area shall receive divine punishment!"

Every single one of the villagers, upon hearing this, had their face grown pale. Indeed, they had been neglecting the local shrine in this village for a while now. Not because they were disrespectful towards the god, it's more like they no longer believes in the god anymore!

During the Apocalypse War a few decades ago, no matter how much they prayed, the god never granted them any form of salvation. In the end, it was the Heroes who saved them from the catastrophe.

The majority of the world now worshipped the Heroes more than the god. But of course, there was quite a few who still believed in god. They believed the emergence of the dungeon was the doing of the god. While others think the Demon Lords were so scared of the Heroes that they hid themselves in the dungeons.

Seeing the lifeless expression on the faces of the villagers, Sylvidia offered a life boat, "But of course, the Almighty One is lenient. They are willing to forgive you if you offered a little bit of offerings to the local deity everyday~! I will go negotiate with the local deity, lead the way!"

Hearing this, the villagers couldn't help but heave sighs of relieve. The village chief immediately stood up, still with his head lowered, said in a low and respectful voice, "I am the village chief, Olaf, I will lead you there."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I think I just dug my own grave with this direction, I had no idea how to continue the story with Sylvidia acting this way .

Luckily I had played Tales of Zestiria, otherwise I wouldn't be able to come up with this plot, nice save to get out of that awkward situation!

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. N/a


	47. The Divine Fox

The village chief of Pharamville was a middle-aged man who was in his late forties. He had neatly cut short brown hair, with a few strains of white hair. He had a sturdy looking body as expected of someone who worked in the field.

As the village chief, Olaf, led us to the local shrine, the village girl went to gather the rest of the villagers.

We followed the village chief quietly while he introduced various places of the small village to us. Although there were not much in the village to begin with; Such as the General Store, the farm, the eatery, the barn, the tailor shop, the paddy field, the armory, and oh... did I already mention the farm?

In short, this village was completely surrounded by farms. Their main production was rice surprisingly, I guess it must be influenced by Saito. Because according to my unreliable sources, which were the Manga and Light Novel, I don't remember rice as being a staple food in most of the fantasy world.

The village chief even let us sample some of the freshly cooked rice ball and it tasted amazing! Nothing like the rice from the old world I know, the smooth texture, the deep flavor, the alluring aroma...

Oh by the way, even though my body was controlled by Sylvidia, I was still able perceive my five senses. Hence I was able to taste the rice ball.

After a quick tour around the small farming village, we finally arrived in front of a worn down shrine just a little outside of the village. It was not one of those grandiose shrine as one would normally imagine, it was just a small street shrine made out of rocks.

It was located at the side of the street just a little away from the entrance of the village. There were signs of cracks all over the shrine and it was surrounded by overgrown grasses.

The village chief nervously presented the shrine to us as we arrived at our destination, "T-this is... the local shrine of our humble village."

Just around this time, the village girl brought a wave of people towards our current location. Sylvidia, who were still in control of my body, nodded slightly and said to the village chief, "I will go find the local deity, you guys will fix this mess!"

"Y-yes, My Lord-!" The village chief stood ramrod straight with his left hand positioned at the middle of his chest as he answered. Sylvidia turned around and looked at Sheena, "You, come with me!"

Sheena's body stiffened momentarily before she answered and follow behind Sylvidia. The Goblin trio were also coming along, Albert and the three Gryphon knights however, decided to stay behind and help rebuild the shrine since they didn't receive any instruction from the 'Almighty Angel'.

As soon as we left, we could hear the village chief barking orders at the villagers and some whispers from among the villagers, such as;

"What are the Goblins doing together with the Angel?"

"Hey, is it just me or did you smell something funny?"

"Must be from the Goblins no? They look dirty..."

Due to my sharp sense of hearing ever since becoming an elf, I was able to hear them until we were some distance away. I'm sorry to say but the funny smell probably came from the drool of the boar earlier, I want to take a bath!

After we entered the forest and out of the villagers' line of sight, Sylvidia suddenly slumped on the ground and let out an awkward grumble, "Puhaaa~ It's so tiring acting all high and mighty all the time~"

As always, she was really unpredictable, I just face-palmed and shook my head a few times mentally. Sheena, however, was completely dazed due to the sudden change in demeanor.

She could only let out a few awkward incomplete sentence, "Eh... what...? L-lord Angel? What is..."

Sheena got out of the daze when Sylvidia suddenly called her name in a serious tone, "Eh...? Y-you know my name?

Sylvidia smiled mischievously and said, "Fufufu... Of course I know, I know e-very-thing."

"E... every... thing?" Sheena shuddered at the thought.

"Yes... everything... including your eyes..." As Sylvidia said this, she was grabbing Sheena by the chin and lifted her face up slightly. She brought her face close to Sheena, and looked directly into her eyes.

"M-my eyes? What is wrong with my eyes?" Sheena asked nervously.

"Fufufu..." Sylvidia laughed mischievously and pulled some distance away from Sheena, then she crossed her hands below the breasts and asked, "You can see something other people cannot see right?"

Sheena quivered a few times but she did not answer the question, she just stood there quietly with one arm crossed under her breasts **⌈1⌋**. Sylvidia didn't persist, instead she just turned around and said, "Fufufu... let's just leave it as it is today. More importantly, I know you are there, Iqaos! Come out!"

"Hmhmhm... as keen as ever Lord Sylvidia, even after your Material Body has perished." A rugged voice resounded from all the directions, we couldn't even tell where the voice was coming from. The Goblin trio became vigilant and kept observing the surrounding.

Then all of a sudden, a beautiful snow-white fox appeared in front of us. Its fur was as white as the snow and its sharp claws were flickering with divine light.

It was an awe-inspiring sight, and more importantly, the fox has nine tails, it was a Nine-Tailed Fox!

"Awawawawawa..." Sheena fell on her rear while pointing at the Nine-Tailed Fox. She kept muttering some incomprehensible words. If I was not controlled by Sylvidia, I might have the same reaction as her.

"Hmpf... so you're still alive, you senile old fox!" Sylvidia grunted unhappily as she looked at the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Kukuku... How can I _kick the bucket_ **⌈2⌋** before the Great Lord Sylvidia." The Nine-Tailed Fox said sarcastically.

Seems like there were some history between the two but it's not nice to cut in people's conversation like this so I remained silent. Sheena just watched the exchange between the two quietly. The Goblin trio looked around with confused expression, they couldn't see the Nine-Tailed Wolf because its body was composed by only Spiritual Energy.

Only someone with high affinity with the Spiritual World, like Sheena for example, can see Spiritual Being like Spirit, Ghost, Deity, et cetera.

"So what have you come here today for?" The Nine-Tailed Fox asked.

"Fuu..." Sylvidia let out a short breath before she exclaimed, "I came here today to request you to grant your blessing to the village of Pharmville."

"Ku... Buhahahahahahahahaha! Indeed the goody-two-shoes as always! My answer is no!" The Nine-Tailed Fox laughed hysterically and outright rejected!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Kh... This took much effort to write. Lack of vocabulary and this sudden twist makes it all the harder to write.

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. Can't find a better word to describe this position: partial-arm-cross

2\. An idiom for dying.


	48. Negotiation

The Nine-Tailed Fox's rejection didn't come as a surprise to Sylvidia. Sheena, on the other hand, was getting a little frantic as she looked at the exchange between two 'Celestial beings'. It seemed as if there were sparks between the two as they stared at each other intently.

She thought it would be rude to cut into the conversation between two seemingly high and lofty creatures, so she kept her silence as she looked at the two back and forth.

The Goblin trio didn't know what was going on, they could hear the voice but they weren't able to see anything. All they knew was that the situation looked very grim.

Sylvidia broke the gloomy atmosphere by speaking first, "I knew you were going to say that! Fine then, what do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you?" The Nine-Tailed Fox revealed a wicked smile as he scanned all over Sylvidia's body. Then he suddenly said, "How about this then? If you give me your host, I will accept your request!"

"That's..." Sylvidia hesitated, but just around this time, Sheena stood up abruptly and shouted, "NO! Sylvia is my familiar, I will not hand her to you!"

Both Sylvidia and Iqaos were surprised by Sheena's sudden outbreak, so they turned their attention to her. Sheena was glaring at Iqaos intently, she seemed to have forgotten that the one standing in front of her was a local deity, the only thing in her mind was that she will not hand over her familiar to anyone, not even the god.

A familiar is supposed to be one's destined life-long partner, she would definitely not want to part with her familiar until death do them part.

Iqaos, the Nine-Tailed Fox, suddenly said, "Hoh... she can see me? Interesting!" Then he turned his attention back to Sylvidia, "So your host's name is Sylvia ey? Buhahahahaha! Intriguing! Truly intriguing!"

Sylvidia was startled by the Nine-Tailed Fox's unexpected outburst of laughter, she shouted at Iqaos, "W-what is so funny?!"

"Buhahahahaha! No, it is nothing!" Iqaos stopped laughing and turned his attention to Sheena, then he asked, "I have made up my mind. Girl! What is thee **⌈1⌋** name?"

Being suddenly asked of her name, Sheena was dumbfounded, "Eh? M-my... name?"

Sylvidia suddenly got between Sheena and Iqaos, she raised the left land to block in front of Sheena, then she barked at the Nine-Tailed Fox, "Iqaos! Don't go too far!"

Iqaos was furious and barked back, "Step aside, Sylvidia! With your current strength, you stand no chance against me! I can easily tear you apart without my Divine Ability!"

"Can you not reconsider? I can give you anything except these two, I am even willing to part with my vessel, the Blank Slate!" Sylvidia urged frantically.

"The Blank Slate?" The item has caught the Nine-Tailed Fox's interest and he looked at Sylvidia in awe.

"Yes, it is as you imagined. The Blank Slate is the Divine Artifact bestowed to me by the Goddess of Light. It can take the form of any weapon or armor the user desired!" Sylvidia explained.

She only told me about this later but apparently, the weapon that I had been using until now was called the 'Blank Slate'. Originally, it was a blank card with nothing on it. By absorbing the owner's Magic Power, it will eventually transform into the owner's most desired weapon or armor. Thus, the Dual Bowgun was the weapon Sylvidia's previous owner most desired.

Sylvidia also told me that after absorbing enough Magic Power from me, the Blank Slate will also transform into a weapon that I desired the most. Naturally, I will still be able to use the Dual Bowgun and Beast form transfiguration if I wish to.

But enough of that, we will return to the main story: "Hoh... you are willing to give up the gift bestowed to you by the Goddess of Light?" Iqaos was genuinely surprised to see Sylvidia going that far to help a measly village. "What drives you to go that far?" So he asked.

Sylvidia just answered coldly, "I have no obligation to answer that question."

"Hmph! Doesn't matter... you're probably just trying to gather the already diminishing Faith Power for the Goddess of Light anyway, it doesn't concern me in the slightest." Iqaos suddenly lost his interest in Sylvidia and turned his attention to Sheena at the back.

Then he smiled smugly and said, "Although I am interested in that Divine Artifact of yours, I am more interested in the girl behind you at the moment. If you're not going to move, then I will go over there myself!"

As soon as he finished saying thus, Iqaos suddenly lunged towards Sylvidia with its sharp claws at the ready.

"Why you-!" Sylvidia cursed involuntarily as two long swords suddenly appeared out of thin air. She immediately grabbed the swords with both hands to fend off the claw attack.

"Clank!" The sound of metal clashing against metal could be heard as the sword and sharp claws made contact. Sylvidia was holding the sword in the right hand in reversed position and swung it while turning the entire body around. That is so she can apply the weight of the body in the sword blow.

After successfully repelling the claw attack, Iqaos was forced to take a few steps back. Sylvidia continued to turn around and made a 360 degree turn, then she waved the sword in the left hand from bottom to up in a slanted angle in attempt to injure Iqaos. But unfortunately, Iqaos was able to dodge that attack easily by jumping backwards.

A pair of pure white wings on her back fluttered slightly in the breeze, the elegant footwork, and the smooth swordplay, it was as if a beautiful swan was dancing in the dense forest. Anyone who laid eyes on Sylvidia's beautiful sword dance would undoubtedly be enticed, much less Sheena and the Goblin trio.

"Tsk!" Iqaos was irritated at how he was so easily pushed back by a former deity, he warned arrogantly, "Sylvidia! Don't push your luck!"

Sylvidia didn't want to back down either so she could only try to bluff her way out of this, she knew she was not the Nine-Tailed Fox's opponent once he gets a little serious, "Iqaos! Even if I have lost my Divine Ability, I will not go down that easily! I have more battle experience than you."

"Pu-buhahahahahahahahahaha! Then see how you like this!" Iqaos laughed hysterically and suddenly, a ten meter tall shadow in the shape of a Nine-Tailed Fox appeared behind him.

"Arh-woooooooooooooooooooooooo!" The shadow fox suddenly let out an ear-piercing howl. Sylvidia's face turned pale as she saw the shadow fox, she involuntarily shouted, "A-are you crazy?! Why are you using your Divine Ability on mere mortals?! Have you lost your mind?!"

Because the shadow fox was made up of a very dense amount of Spiritual Power, even someone without high affinity with the Spiritual World can see it. The Goblin trio were slack-jawed when a ten meter tall shadow fox suddenly appeared in front of them. Even the villagers from the distant could see the shadow fox.

Seeing the look on Sylvidia's face, Iqaos felt very satisfied, "Hahahahaha, that's it! That's the expression I wanted to see! Now die!" Just when Iqaos was about to unleash the attack, a voice rang out in the mind of everyone present, "That is enough!"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Hoh boy~ hoh boy~ What is going to happen in the next chapter... care to take a wild guess?

Follow my story on **Silva's Library**. Just use Google Search, I am unable to post URL link here.

* * *

 **References:**

1\. Archaic or dialect form of 'you'.


End file.
